El príncipe de los mares
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: Universo alternativo en que Severus Snape es un capitán pirata en los mares del Caribe. El capitán Snape y su tripulación abordarán un barco y encontrarán un botín que no se esperaban. Slash. Snarry. Severus/Harry. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí está la nueva historia que os prometí. Tenía que haberla publicado en un fanzine online hace años con un pseudónimo diferente al que uso aquí, pero al final nunca se publicó, así que he decidido subirla ahora para que podáis leerla.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **1.**

—¡Al abordaje! —ordenó el capitán Snape, y todos sus hombres obedecieron con entusiasmo, invadiendo el barco que habían capturado y pasando por la espada a todo aquel que se les pusiera por delante.

Fue una lucha magnífica por la que tuvieron que lamentar muy pocas bajas y de la cual resultaron, como siempre, victoriosos. El capitán se sintió orgulloso de sus hombres.

Estaba seguro de que aquel barco les proporcionaría un buen botín, y su intuición nunca le fallaba.

De pronto percibió una pequeña conmoción procedente de la nave conquistada y se subió a la pasarela que habían tendido a estribor, entre las dos embarcaciones, para ver qué ocurría.

Algunos de sus hombres se dirigían a él arrastrando consigo a varios prisioneros. Se bajó de la pasarela y esperó a que llegaran, colgando sus pulgares de los bolsillos superiores de su chaleco y elevando la cabeza con altivez.

—¿Qué me traéis? —dijo con voz grave, mirando con desinterés a los tres jóvenes y al rechoncho soldado que habían presentado ante él, todos maniatados—. ¿Crabbe? ¿Goyle? ¿Acaso creéis que soy una ama de cría, estúpidos?

Los aguerridos piratas que estaban bajo sus órdenes -menos los dos aludidos, que miraron al suelo avergonzados- rieron escandalosamente ante la ocurrencia de su capitán. De entre los congregados se adelantó un joven flaco y de cabello rubio que, agarrándolo por la solapa de la casaca roja, arrastraba consigo al soldado, quien miraba a todos lados con ojos desorbitados por el pánico.

—Capitán, hemos encontrado a un grupo de soldados custodiando el camarote en el que se encontraban estos tres —explicó, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia los jóvenes—, y he pensado que debía de tratarse de personalidades importantes. Como ninguno de sus guardias ha querido hablar, los hemos matado a todos menos a esta rata, que estaba escondida tras un barril de cerveza, y se la hemos traído por si le apetece interrogarle personalmente.

El capitán sopesó a sus "invitados" en silencio: se trataba de una joven de pelo castaño y mirada decidida; un muchacho pelirrojo que parecía a punto de mearse los pantalones y un chico de pelo negro con unos ridículos anteojos redondos que lo observaba desafiante. Estudió atentamente sus ojos, de un verde tan intenso como el mar que los rodeaba, y después volvió a centrarse en el hombre que se suponía debía cuidar de los jóvenes.

El soldado, encorvado sobre sí mismo como si quisiera desaparecer, no se atrevía a mirar a otro sitio que no fueran sus propios pies.

—¿Qué botín habéis encontrado, Draco? —preguntó el capitán, sus ojos negros todavía posados en el tembloroso hombrecillo, destellando con fiereza.

Sus hombres se removieron incómodos, sin decidirse a contestar.

—Nada, mi capitán —dijo al fin el joven—. No había nada. Ni oro, ni joyas, ni ningún otro tipo de riquezas. Sólo ellos.

El capitán entrecerró los ojos y sintió aproximarse a su lado a su fiel contramaestre.

—¿Nada? ¿En un buque de tanto lujo y custodiado por tantos soldados? —susurró el recién llegado—. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

—Ya lo sé, Lucius —le atajó el capitán—. Sé lo que significa.

Se acercó al soldado, Draco lo soltó y el hombrecillo se puso de rodillas sin que nadie se lo hubiera ordenado para rogar, con voz estridente:

—Mi señor, mi capitán… capitán…

—Snape. Soy el capitán Snape.

El hombrecillo abrió mucho los ojos, asustado, y se echó a temblar. La fama de aquel pirata, el capitán Snape, también apodado "Corazón negro", era conocida en todos los mares y en los reinos civilizados del continente.

—Capitán Snape… —suplicó, con voz aún más chirriante y trémula—. Clemencia, por favor, os ruego clemencia para mi pobre alma…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, escoria?

—Me llamo Peter Pettigrew, mi capitán, soy soldado de Su Majestad en misión de proteger a los pasajeros de esa nave —dijo, señalando el barco que acababan de abordar.

—No veo que hayas cumplido con tu cometido —se mofó, y sus hombres se echaron a reír a carcajadas—. Y dime… ¿a quién "proteges", exactamente?

El sarcasmo de la pregunta escapó a los oídos del soldado, que en aquellos momentos sólo escuchaba su propio miedo.

—N-no… no lo sé, milord, mi capitán, mi señor… sólo nos dijeron que era alguien muy importante y que iba acompañado por otras dos personas pero, para mayor seguridad, no nos quisieron decir cuál de los tres era el protegido ni de quién se trataba.

El capitán Snape sonrió de medio lado. Si ninguno de los soldados había sabido ver quién de los tres jóvenes era el noble y quienes sus acompañantes, es que estaban completamente ciegos. Y no sólo porque los anteojos fueran un lujo que difícilmente podría permitirse un sirviente, sino porque todo en la arrogante actitud del muchacho de cabello azabache delataba su noble procedencia.

—Echadlo a los tiburones —ordenó—. Que tengan un festín con él.

Draco se apresuró a agarrar de nuevo por la solapa al hombrecillo, que chilló y se contorsionó con desesperación intentando escapar.

—¡No, por favor! Clemencia, milord, mi capitán, mi señor, os suplico clemencia para mi alma…

—La clemencia para tu alma no soy yo quien debe concedértela —dijo el capitán—. La clemencia para tu cuerpo te ha sido denegada. ¡A los tiburones con él!

Varios marineros se acercaron a Draco y a su presa para ayudarlo a arrastrar a babor al soldado, colocaron la pasarela y lo subieron a ella entre todos, pinchándolo con sus espadas para que no pudiera retroceder, y siguieron pinchándolo sin cesar entre sonoras carcajadas hasta que el hombrecillo no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en el extremo más alejado de la plataforma de madera, que se curvaba peligrosamente hacia abajo con su peso.

—Mi capitán, por favor… —rogó una vez más.

Draco Malfoy se subió de un ágil salto a la pasarela y, con la espada extendida ante él, dio un paso hacia el hombre.

—Salta, si no quieres que te haga saltar yo —dijo, arrastrando las palabras como si apenas abriera la boca para pronunciarlas.

El soldado vaciló, echó un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas, a las frías y profundas aguas, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, por favor… clemencia…

—¡Salta! —gritó Draco.

—Pero... —protestó débilmente, pero el joven le pinchó la prominente barriga con la punta de su espada y el soldado, no viendo ninguna escapatoria, saltó al fin entre los vítores de los piratas, que elevaron los brazos en señal de victoria y felicitaron a Draco con efusividad cuando descendió de la pasarela.

El capitán, mientras tanto, seguía observando al joven de los anteojos con interés.

Cuando sus hombres se calmaron, se acercó a él y preguntó, en un susurro casi amable:

—Y ahora que estamos solos, ¿vais a decirme quién sois?

Los tres jóvenes parecieron sorprendidos de que hubiera descubierto tan rápido a quién de ellos protegían los soldados, pero el muchacho de los anteojos se repuso enseguida de la impresión y dijo, con tono desafiante:

—Nadie que debáis saber.

—Eso ya lo veremos —contestó el capitán, con una sonrisa cruel—. Parecéis muy valiente ahora, pero os habéis mantenido bien escondido durante la lucha, dejando que todos esos soldados muriesen por vos.

—¡Yo no quería esconderme! —gritó el muchacho, llevándose la mano a la funda de la espada, olvidándose, obviamente, de que ya no estaba allí, pues había sido desarmado antes por uno de los piratas—. No quería esconderme —repitió, frustrado, dejando caer la mano vacía—, nos encerraron en el camarote cuando avistaron vuestro barco, no nos permitieron salir.

—¿Y qué os hace tan valioso? —inquirió el capitán Snape, pero el chico apartó la mirada, apretando los labios en obstinado silencio, por lo que, señalando al pelirrojo y a la muchacha, añadió—. Echad también a esos dos a los tiburones.

—¡NO! —gritó el joven— ¡No les hagáis daño! Por favor…

—¿Qué importancia pueden tener para vos dos simples sirvientes?

—No son sólo sirvientes… también son mis amigos.

—¿Un noble, amigo de sus sirvientes? —Se rió el capitán, y todos sus hombres rieron con él—. ¡Esa sí que es buena! Jamás creí que viviría el día de presenciar algo así.

—Por favor, no los matéis —insistió el joven—. Os diré quién soy si les perdonáis la vida.

—¡No, milord! —gritó la muchacha a sus espaldas.

—Cállate, Hermione, sé lo que hago —la atajó él.

—Mmm… no sé… —dijo el capitán—. Sólo son criados. ¿Dos bocas más para alimentar a cambio de una información que podría obtener simplemente torturándolos un poco? No me parece un trato muy beneficioso para mí.

—Lo será. Puedo hacer que lo sea, si nos lleváis a puerto sanos y salvos a los tres.

—¿Acaso creéis que esto es un buque mercante? —Se mofó el capitán.

—Pensad en ello —insistió el chico—, provengo de una familia de grandes influencias y puedo usarlas en vuestro beneficio. Puedo convertiros en un hombre sin pasado…

—¿Un hombre sin pasado? Eso no es posible para mí…

—…hacer que todos vuestros delitos sean perdonados, podréis empezar de cero sin que nadie os busque para llevaros ante la justicia.

El hombre lo observó con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

—Vamos, seguro que podéis hacerlo mejor que eso —dijo—. ¿Creéis que me importan lo más mínimo todos los cargos que pesan sobre mí? La justicia jamás me dará alcance, sus piernas son demasiado lentas y torpes. Y, ¿para qué querría empezar de cero, si cuánto necesito lo tengo bajo mis pies? Si eso es todo lo que tenéis que ofrecer, vuestros "amigos" se pueden dar por muertos.

—¡Os recompensaré con oro, pues! Os entregaré más oro del que hayáis visto en vuestra vida, capitán. Soy muy rico… y sé mostrarme agradecido con quién lo merece.

Un murmullo de aprobación se extendió entre los piratas y el capitán Snape sonrió satisfecho.

—Ahora te escucho —dijo—. Mis marineros no se llenan la barriga con la buena reputación de su capitán, pero sí con los bolsillos repletos de oro. Vuestro nombre —exigió, dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada.

—Me llamo Harold, aunque todo el mundo me llama Harry, y pertenezco a la estirpe de los Potter. Mi abuelo es Albus Aurelius van Dumbledore.

Una serie de exclamaciones recorrió la cubierta y los piratas se miraron entre ellos, asombrados. Sin embargo, el capitán sólo asintió de manera casi imperceptible, como si esa hubiera sido justo la respuesta que esperaba oír. Aún así, sus facciones se endurecieron visiblemente a la mención de ese nombre.

—¿Se refiere al Duque van Dumbledore de Holanda, consejero del rey de Inglaterra y viudo de Lady Beatrice Potter? —preguntó entonces el contramaestre, Lucius Malfoy. El joven asintió y el contramaestre se acercó a Snape para susurrar en su oído, con un brillo codicioso en sus ojos grises—: Creo, capitán, que al final sí que hemos encontrado nuestro botín.

Snape dio una seca cabezada e hizo un ademán con su mano para que el rubio se apartase. Se situó frente a Harry con ojos insondables y, en un suave susurro que, de alguna manera, consiguió imponerse al sonido del oleaje y a las murmuraciones asombradas de sus hombres, preguntó:

—¿Y qué ha llevado a Lord Harry Potter a embarcarse en aguas tan peligrosas?

—No es nada de vuestro interés.

El capitán hizo un gesto a Crabbe y este retorció cruelmente el brazo de la muchacha, que cayó de rodillas y profirió un grito estremecedor.

—¡De acuerdo, os lo diré! No les hagáis daño —se rindió el chico—. Pero no veo qué puede importaros… vengo de buscar… información sobre mi pasado.

Snape ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, observando al joven con cierta dosis de burla.

—¿Vos, que me ofrecíais borrar mi pasado, andáis en busca del vuestro?

Harry abrió los brazos, exasperado.

—Sí, muy divertido; reíd, si queréis. Resulta que los datos que poseo son… insatisfactorios.

—¿Y no sería más fácil y menos peligroso preguntarle a vuestro abuelo? —sugirió Snape— El duque es famoso por estar siempre al corriente de todo cuanto acontece a su alrededor. Cuànto más lo estará en lo relativo a su nieto.

—Sí, claro, él está muy informado —confirmó Harry, con expresión irritada—, pero no es proclive a compartir lo que sabe. Respecto a nada. Aunque se trate de cosas que me incumben a mí personalmente. Yo sólo quería saber más, ¡tengo derecho a ello! Alguien me comunicó que en Sicilia encontraría las respuestas que buscaba, pero por lo visto, me mintió, ya que no fue así —concluyó el chico, con amargura.

El humor desapareció del rostro del capitán tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

—¿Y por qué no viajasteis por tierra, cruzando el continente? ¿No os dijeron que el mar podría ser vuestra perdición?

—Mi abuelo tiene contactos en todos los reinos del continente, si hubiera ido por tierra, hubiera descubierto lo que me proponía y habría ordenado que detuvieran mi expedición. No podía arriesgarme a eso.

El capitán meditó unos segundos en silencio sobre todo aquello.

—Está bien, se acabó la cháchara. Encerrad a esos dos en la bodega —ordenó de pronto—, y llevad al nieto del duque a mi camarote. Él y yo acabamos de cerrar un trato comercial.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se apresuraron a obedecer las órdenes que habían recibido y el capitán Snape se quedó mirando el barco que acababan de abordar, pensativo.

—Coged tantas provisiones como encontréis y preparaos para levar anclas —instruyó a sus hombres al fin, y todos se pusieron en movimiento.

OoOoO

Cuando hubieron fijado rumbo y dejaron atrás el navío abandonado, el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte.

El capitán Snape informó a Lucius Malfoy de que iba a cenar en su camarote junto al joven noble, y le pidió que enviara al pinche con la comida cuando la cena estuviera lista.

Entró en el camarote sin dedicarle ni una mirada al invitado, que aguardaba dentro con ojos algo asustados, preguntándose qué se esperaría de él en una circunstancia como aquella.

Durante varias horas, el chico había estado esperando a que algo sucediera, pero nadie había entrado en la estancia hasta el momento, y ahora el capitán actuaba como si no estuviera allí.

Lo observó acercarse a la cama para quitarse el sombrero de tres puntas, de un verde oscuro idéntico al de sus pantalones de terciopelo y al del pañuelo que colgaba de su cuello, que también se quitó; después se deshizo de la pesada casaca negra de piel y del chaleco de debajo, también negro; y dejó las cuatro prendas sobre la manta. Tras esto, el capitán se desprendió de las altas botas, del mismo color que la casaca, y desató el nudo que ligaba la camisa blanca a su cuello, dejando al descubierto una pequeña porción de su pecho, escasamente velludo. Se sacó el cinto y la funda de su espada, dejándolos sobre la mesilla que había al lado de la cama y, por último, liberó la delgada cinta roja que ataba en una cola su largo cabello azabache, provocando que las finas hebras se esparcieran sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

Harry creyó que ahora sí, ahora le diría algo; le preguntaría la cuantía del oro que iba a recibir como recompensa, o cuán poderosa era su familia, o quizá querría saber algo más de lo que lo había llevado a Sicilia; pero, lejos de eso, el capitán siguió ignorándolo. Se dirigió descalzo al escritorio de madera labrada que había en la habitación, se sentó ante él, dándole la espalda al joven y, cogiendo pluma y un rollo de pergamino, empezó a escribir.

—¿No tenéis frío, caminando descalzo por el camarote? —Se atrevió a preguntar, intentando llamar su atención.

—¿Os preocupáis por mi salud? —repuso el capitán sin girarse.

Harry no contestó y se quedó mirando la espalda del hombre en silencio. Al final, siendo incapaz de contener su curiosidad por más tiempo, se acercó a él por detrás para ver qué hacía. Parecía estar muy concentrado escribiendo una carta. Sus lacios cabellos colgaban a ambos lados de su cabeza como cortinas, impidiendo que el chico pudiera ver su rostro, mientras su mano se deslizaba por el pergamino con fluidez, formando apretadas palabras con una letra tan pequeña que Harry no podía ver lo que decían.

—Eso de leer por encima del hombro de alguien está muy feo —se mofó el capitán, todavía sin darse la vuelta.

—Yo... eh... pensaba que...

—¿Qué pensábais? ¿Que alguien como yo no sabría escribir? —La burla era evidente por el tono de la pregunta pero, aún así, el chico tragó saliva.

—No, no es eso, pero... —No continuó la frase, se quedó vacilando a espaldas del otro, indeciso sobre si seguir tratando de leer a hurtadillas o no, a riesgo de que el capitán se enfadase de verdad si lo hacía—. ¿No tenéis miedo de que os ataque? —dijo de pronto—. Al fin y al cabo, no se le debe dar nunca la espalda al enemigo.

El capitán, ahora sí, se giró hacia él, una mueca irónica grabada en el rostro.

—¿Sois mi enemigo? —preguntó—. Yo creía que habíamos alcanzado un acuerdo comercial mútuamente beneficioso.

Los ojos verdes del chico destellaron con fuerza.

—Así que somos socios —replicó—. Que yo sepa, a los socios no se los mantiene encerrados contra su voluntad.

—Decidme, ¿quién os mantiene encerrado?

Harry se quedó estupefacto.

—¿Q-queréis decir que puedo salir de aquí cuando me apetezca? ¿Que hubiera podido salir en cualquier momento? —El capitán alzó una ceja significativamente y el chico se maldijo en silencio por no haberlo intentado siquiera durante las largas horas que había pasado ahí dentro—. Pero yo creía que no se me permitía... —Snape volvió a darse la vuelta, ignorando al joven de nuevo—. ¿Y mis amigos?

—¿Qué hay de ellos?

—¿También pueden salir cuando quieran?

—No, ellos son mis prisioneros hasta que nuestro acuerdo haya sido satisfecho. No pueden salir de la bodega. Pero vos sí podéis visitarlos, si así gustáis.

Esto llevó a Harry otra vez al principio de la conversación.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo es que no tenéis miedo de que os mate? Tenéis presos a mis amigos y ahora estáis indefenso sin vuestra espada.

El capitán se levantó de la silla con la rapidez asesina de un tiburón blanco y agarró al joven por el cuello, apretando lo justo para que le costara respirar, pero sin hacerle verdadero daño.

—En el improbable caso de que consiguiérais herirme —susurró, con voz peligrosa—, estaríais muerto antes de dos minutos por mano de mi contramaestre o de cualquiera de mis otros hombres. Sería una alegría para Lucius, que heredaría la capitanía de este barco, pero vuestros jóvenes y hermosos amigos no os estarían muy agradecidos, pues pasarían a convertirse en la única diversión con la que mis marineros pueden entretenerse en alta mar, y no habría nadie que les impidiera disfrutar de sus nuevos juguetes. ¿Queda claro?

Harry se esforzó en asentir con la cabeza, pero le resultó difícil conseguirlo porque, a pesar de la ola de pánico que lo recorrió ante la fiereza del hombre, no pudo evitar sentir también otro tipo de emoción muy diferente. La proximidad del otro; su aliento rozándole la cara; los fulgurantes ojos negros taladrándolo; la nuez de Adán que se agitaba en la garganta mientras hablaba; la respiración irregular alterando su pecho, que podía entreverse a través del triángulo abierto del cuello de la camisa… todo eso se confabuló contra él para hacerle sentir algo que su entrepierna no tuvo dificultad en interpretar, pero que su mente no estaba dispuesta a procesar sin brindar batalla.

Entonces, unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el capitán lo soltase bruscamente y le salvaron de seguir analizando esa segunda e inoportuna emoción que, en su opinión, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Capitán Snape, os traigo la cena.

En dos largas y gráciles zancadas, Snape se plantó ante la puerta y la abrió para dejar pasar al pinche, que dejó una bandeja con varios platos sobre la mesa que había a un lado de la estancia.

—¿Dónde está la cerveza? —preguntó el capitán, súbitamente malhumorado—. Siempre te olvidas la cerveza, estúpido.

El pinche agachó la cabeza, acobardado, y murmuró:

—Enseguida la traigo, mi capitán, lo siento, mi capitán...

Y salió corriendo del camarote, pero no lo bastante como para evitar recibir una patada en las posaderas.

—Muchacho inútil —murmuró, cerrando de un portazo. E, ignorando de nuevo a Harry, fue a sentarse a la mesa, puso los pies descalzos sobre ella, empezó a atacar su cena y echó la silla hacia atrás de manera que quedase balanceándose sobre las dos patas traseras.

El joven hizo una mueca de desagrado ante los malos modales del hombre pero, famélico como estaba, también fue a sentarse ante su plato. Sin embargo, descubrió que no había allí ningún cubierto y no entendió cómo se suponía que debía comer. Una rápida mirada al capitán le dio la pista que necesitaba: estaba sujetando una pata de pollo con los dedos y la mordía como si le fuera la vida en ello. Harry abrió la boca para protestar, no pensaba ensuciarse las manos de aquella manera ni comer como un animal, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el capitán se le adelantó.

—¿La mesa no está servida a vuestro gusto? —Se mofó—. ¿El barco no goza de las comodidades a las que os tienen acostumbrado? Sí que lo lamento, milord, pero las leyes del mar no incluyen tenedores ni otro cuchillo que no sean nuestras espadas.

Harry negó con la cabeza y cogió un muslo de pollo.

—No, todo está bien —mintió—. ¿Acaso pensáis que no soy capaz de amoldarme a cualquier situación?

Reprimió el asco que le producía el contacto con la pegajosa carne y se llevó la comida a la boca para darle un mordisco mientras el capitán lo observaba satisfecho.

Mientras comían en silencio, Harry no podía evitar lanzar subrepticias miradas a los pies del capitán; el desagrado inicial ya olvidado en favor de una creciente admiración por la delicadeza de sus formas. Hubiera pensado que alguien curtido en todos los aspectos como él tendría los pies endurecidos, callosos y deformados por las largas horas paseándose en cubierta, pero en vez de eso eran inesperadamente… bonitos.

—¿No os gustan mis modales? —preguntó el capitán, obviamente malinterpretando sus miradas—. Lo siento, pero las únicas maneras que existen aquí son las que nos permiten sobrevivir cuando hay peligro. Todo lo demás, son lujos innecesarios.

Harry se libró de contestar, porque en ese preciso instante reapareció el pinche portando consigo una enorme jarra de cerveza y ninguna copa. Con un pequeño suspiro, el chico se resignó a tener que beber del mismo recipiente que el capitán. Cuando el pinche se marchó, ambos se sumieron de nuevo en el silencio.

—Este pollo está delicioso —dijo Harry al cabo de un rato, decidiendo que, si iban a ser socios, bien podía intentar entablar una conversación civilizada con él, pero se quedó anonadado al ver como se reía a carcajadas de su comentario—. ¿Qué he dicho que sea tan gracioso?

Mientras Harry mordía el muslo que tenía en la mano, Snape bebió un largo trago de cerveza antes de contestar.

—Realmente, Slughorn es mejor cocinero de lo que creía, si es capaz de hacer pasar por pollo una vulgar gaviota.

Harry casi escupió el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca.

—¿Gafiota? —repitió, todavía dudando si tragar o no.

El capitán pareció tremendamente divertido ante su desconcierto. Le acercó la jarra de cerveza y dijo:

—Bebed, os ayudará a hacer que baje la bola. —El chico negó con la cabeza, intentando decidir si su hambre era mayor que su repugnancia. Snape meneó la cabeza, divertido—. Mañana le diré al cocinero que nos prepare faisán a la salsa de trufas y regado con Chantilly, que probablemente será más de vuestro agrado. Me aseguraré de que saquen también la cubertería de plata y os entretengan antes con una sopa fría de limón, como deben de haberos acostumbrado en la corte.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad y se decidió al fin a tragar la carne para poder hablar sin tropiezos.

—¿Cómo lo sabéis?

Snape alzó una ceja interrogante.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo sabéis que en la corte sirven sopa fría antes de la comida? ¿Habéis estado allí alguna vez?

Snape pareció súbitamente molesto, como si hubiera revelado algo de sí mismo que no quería dar a conocer. Se levantó con brusquedad, tirando la silla al suelo y sin acabarse la cena, y dijo:

—Comed o no comáis, me es indiferente; pero a bordo no hay nada más que pescado y gaviota, así que mejor será que os acostumbréis a ello. Me voy a dormir, vos podéis usar ese canapé de ahí.

Harry estudió el sofá en cuestión, poco convencido. Estaba acolchado en terciopelo verde, pero no era tan largo como para que no tuviera que encoger las piernas al tumbarse en él.

—¿Tengo que dormir en un canapé? —preguntó al fin.

—Habréis de disculparnos, milord, pero no esperábamos invitados y, por tanto, no disponemos de habitaciones libres —gruñó el capitán—. Aunque sois bienvenido a utilizar el suelo, si lo preferís.

—¿Por qué sois tan rudo conmigo? Creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo "mútuamente beneficioso". ¿Tanto os ofende mi presencia?

—Apagad el quinqué cuando acabéis de cenar. No puedo dormir con la luz encendida —repuso el capitán sin contestar a su pregunta, y se dio la vuelta para quitarse los pantalones.

Harry observó sus piernas desnudas con interés mientras el otro cogía el sombrero y las demás prendas que había depositado sobre el colchón y las dejaba en una silla. Para su decepción, sin embargo, el capitán no se quitó la larga camisa blanca que todavía cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, sino que se metió en la cama con ella a modo de camisón.

Privado del espectáculo, el chico volvió a mirar su plato con desconfianza. Retomó de nuevo el muslo de gaviota, razonando que no podría sobrevivir todas las semanas que les quedaban por delante sin comer.

—¿Y las provisiones de nuestro buque? —Recordó de pronto.

Snape levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo decís?

—Sé que habéis saqueado el barco en el que vinimos, allí había comida que no consistía solo en gaviota y pescado.

—El cocinero no ha tenido tiempo de hacerse con esas provisiones para la cena de hoy, posiblemente las utilice a partir de mañana.

Harry sonrió satisfecho, eso estaba mejor. Soltó definitivamente el muslo de gaviota y, a falta de una alternativa mejor, se chupó los dedos para eliminar la grasa y se limpió las manos contra los pantalones. Cuando miró hacia la cama, vio que Snape aún estaba observándolo, pero en cuanto se giró hacia él, el capitán echó atrás la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

El chico se acordó de algo.

—¿A quién estabais escribiendo antes? —Se decidió a preguntar.

—A nadie de vuestra incumbencia —gruñó el otro—. Y, como intentéis acercaros al escritorio por la noche, os las tendréis que ver conmigo. Tengo el sueño muy ligero, estad seguro de que escucharé vuestros pasos.

El joven volvió a sonreír. Apagó la luz del quinqué y se dirigió a tientas al canapé que sería su cama, guiándose precariamente por la escasa luz de la luna, que se colaba a través del ojo de buey.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y, sobre todo, a los que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario: The box Pandora y Snape's Snake.

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

OoOoO

Capítulo 2

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Harry vio que el capitán ya no estaba en el camarote. Se dirigió rápidamente al escritorio pero, tal como esperaba, la carta ya no estaba allí, y cuando intentó abrir el cajón que había a la derecha, descubrió que estaba cerrado con llave.

Meneando la cabeza con media sonrisa, el joven se dio la vuelta y fue a vestirse. Decidió que lo primero que haría sería ir a comprobar cómo estaban sus amigos, y después iría a desayunar algo.

La bodega era oscura y húmeda, pero sus amigos estaban intactos. Le explicaron que nadie los había molestado desde que los habían encerrado ahí; que habían dormido sobre los sacos de patatas, que, "aunque no es muy cómodo, siempre es mejor que dormir en el suelo", le aseguró Hermione; y que "el estofado de pollo de la cena estaba riquísimo", según Ron. Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, no tenía sentido hacer que le cogieran asco a la comida, y ya tenían bastante con estar encerrados como para además descubrir que acababan de catar el sabor de la gaviota estofada.

—¿Y vos cómo estáis, milord? —preguntó la muchacha, con preocupación—. ¿Os trata bien el capitán Snape?

El chico consideró la pregunta.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí. Es algo tosco y parco en palabras, cuando no está soltando algún comentario mordaz, pero supongo que es de esperar en alguien salvaje y sin educación, como él.

Hermione lo miró con ojos llorosos.

—Oh, milord, lamento tanto que os tengáis que ver en esta situación.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Hermione.

—Pero fui yo quien os habló del capitán Fudge. Pensaba que su amor por el dinero garantizaría que obedecería vuestras órdenes sin rechistar, pero me equivoqué. Si ese hombre horrendo y testarudo hubiese hecho caso de vuestra petición, no nos habríamos encontrado con los piratas y nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Harry acarició los rizos castaños de la joven.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, del capitán Fudge ya han dado cuenta los tiburones. Ya ha sufrido bastante castigo por su obstinación. En cambio, nosotros tenemos buenas posibilidades de salir airosos de esto.

—¿Confiáis en la palabra de ese… hombre? —preguntó Ron, mascullando la última palabra como si se le hubiera atragantado, como si asociar el concepto de "humanidad" con el capitán Snape estuviera fuera de su buen juicio.

—No tengo otro remedio. Además, a pesar de todos sus defectos, el capitán es inteligente, y sabe que si nos hace daño no ganará nada. Para él, lo único importante es su maldito botín, y hasta que no lleguemos a puerto sanos y salvos no lo obtendrá.

Hermione suspiró, pesarosa, y negó con la cabeza.

—Ojalá las cosas hubiesen ido de otra manera, milord… ¡teníais tantas esperanzas puestas en este viaje!

—Si mi abuelo no pusiera tanto empeño en ocultarme la verdad —replicó Harry, con amargura—, no habría tenido que embarcarme, pero tal como estaban las cosas, no tenía otra opción si quería descubrir más datos sobre mis padres.

—Pero, milord, ¿por qué estáis tan seguro de que vuestro abuelo el Duque no os ha explicado toda la verdad? —preguntó Ron.

Harry se removió en su sitio, incómodo, y se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Una noche lo escuché discutiendo con su hermano Aberforth en una de las salas de palacio. Él le decía que yo ya era mayor de edad y que había llegado la hora de que me explicara todo lo relativo a la muerte de mis padres, que tenía derecho a saberlo; pero mi abuelo le aseguró que no tenía ninguna intención de reabrir esa vieja herida y que mientras él viviera nadie me diría una palabra de lo sucedido. Esto me trastornó, porque hasta ese momento, no había sospechado que hubiera nada extraño en la historia que él me había explicado: que mi madre murió al dar a luz y papá de tristeza poco después. Pero al escuchar esta conversación me di cuenta de lo muy estúpido que había sido. ¡Morir de tristeza! Como si tal cosa fuera posible.

—Pero, milord —intervino Ron—, se dice de muchas personas, que han muerto de pena. No sería tan extraño que…

—¡Tonterías! Nadie muere de pena, eso sólo son habladurías de viejas.

Hermione asintió de manera inconsciente.

—Cierto, no hay ninguna prueba concluyente que demuestre que eso es posible —dijo, pero ninguno pareció escucharla.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntasteis a Lord Aberforth lo que sabía? —preguntó Ron.

—Lo hice, pero se negó a decírmelo. Me dijo que nadie, ni siquiera él, podía contradecir las órdenes de mi abuelo. Pero que si estaba decidido a averiguar la verdad, quizá encontraría útil un viaje a Sicilia.

—Oh, ¿fue él quién os persuadió para ir a…? —Harry asintió—. Y, ¿por qué a Sicilia?

—Por lo visto, mis padres murieron allí, en lugar de en Inglaterra, como me habían hecho creer hasta la fecha. Pero no sé nada más, porque nadie en toda la isla ha sabido darme la información que buscaba. La larga travesía, las muchas incomodidades, el asalto a nuestro barco… todo ha resultado en vano. —La chica volvió a suspirar, afligida; y Harry, cansado de lamentaciones y de autocompasión, decidió subir a la cubierta—. En fin, será mejor dejarlo estar. Voy a desayunar, volveré a visitaros regularmente para comprobar que os tratan como es debido, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y se sonó levemente mientras asentía en silencio, y Ron también dio su conformidad con un gesto de cabeza.

Harry subió la escalerilla y golpeó la portezuela para que le abriese el pirata que guardaba la bodega.

Después de desayunar, Harry decidió ir a dar un paseo por el barco. Alzó la cabeza hacia el castillo de popa y vio al capitán, vista al frente, expresión concentrada y postura firme ante el enorme timón de madera. Resultaba una visión imponente y perturbadoramente atractiva.

Iba a dirigirse hacia allí cuando alguien tropezó con él. Era el joven pinche.

—Lo-lo siento, milord, no os había visto —se disculpó torpemente el muchacho.

—No te preocupes, no debería haberme quedado aquí parado en medio del paso. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Neville, señor —contestó, con posado humilde, sin levantar la vista del suelo—, Neville Longbottom, pero todos me llaman "eh, tú".

Harry rió de buen grado, pero la expresión del rostro del chico le hizo dudar de si había sido una broma o no.

—Dime, Neville —dijo, poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros en gesto amistoso; el joven, sin embargo, se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si tras aquella amabilidad fuese a seguir una patada o un golpe, y Harry pensó que aquello debía ser a lo que lo tenían acostumbrado—, ¿qué sabes del capitán Snape?

—Que, ¿qué sé? Pues que el capitán es un gran capitán. Es un capitán magnífico. Bueno, es un poco brusco, y a veces, cuando está furioso, da realmente miedo; pero es valiente y hábil y un patrón estupendo.

—Ya, pero... me refería a su vida anterior. —El pinche lo miró sin comprender y Harry reprimió un suspiro—. Antes de ser pirata. ¿Sabes si ha pisado alguna vez la corte?

Neville abrió mucho los ojos, la luz prendiéndose en ellos al fin.

—¡Ah! Os referís a eso… —Harry asintió y vio con sorpresa que el otro se reía—. Claro, claro que sí. Muchas veces, ha estado en la corte muchas veces. Él era noble, ¿sabéis? Educado en las más finas maneras y criado entre las mayores riquezas.

Harry apartó el brazo de los hombros del muchacho para mirarlo de frente.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —El otro negó con la cabeza, asustado de repente, quizá temiendo que se enfadara y acabase recibiendo, al fin y al cabo, la tan temida patada en el trasero—. ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué… por qué se hizo pirata?

Neville le explicó la historia que todos los marineros contaban sobre el capitán: que a pesar de su alta alcurnia se había enamorado perdidamente de una plebeya de gran belleza a la que había propuesto en matrimonio. Que ella aceptó su mano sin dudarlo, pero que resultó ser mujer de poca lealtad, porque un día él llegó a casa y se encontró a su hermosa prometida retozando en la cama con su peor enemigo, un hombre con el que había trabado una profunda enemistad desde su más tierna infancia. Le contó cómo Snape los había matado a ambos cuando aún no habían salido siquiera de su lecho, haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas y las lágrimas de ella. Y terminó por explicarle que por eso lo apodaban "Corazón negro", pues desde entonces no había mirado de nuevo a una mujer y sólo se había interesado por los hombres, aunque nunca, nunca más, había vuelto a amar…

Harry lo escuchaba todo en un silencio extasiado. Por algún motivo, se sentía ávido de conocer hasta el último detalle de la historia del capitán.

—Después de eso, se hizo a la mar —prosiguió Neville—. Embarcó en una nave comercial que fue abordada por piratas. El capitán Ryddle, que los lideraba, se interesó por Snape y lo acogió bajo su ala, y así fue aprendiendo el oficio del mar hasta que se hizo con su propio navío.

Harry quiso ahondar más, acosar al chico a preguntas, pero Draco Malfoy apareció justo en ese momento e interrumpió su interesante charla.

—¿Qué estáis tramando, vosotros dos? Tú —dijo, dirigiéndose a Neville—, estoy seguro de que tienes mucho trabajo pendiente pelando patatas, apostaría tres galeones a que Slughorn te está buscando por todas partes mientras pierdes el tiempo aquí.

El nervioso muchacho dio una torpe cabezada y desapareció de inmediato sin decir palabra. Harry miró al joven rubio con una mueca irritada, pero este sonrió satisfecho y se marchó a la otra punta de la cubierta.

Transcurrió una semana y Harry se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la rutina de la nave. Por las mañanas, sin falta, solía ir a visitar a sus amigos a la bodega. Ellos le aseguraban que seguían estando bien, que nadie los molestaba y que tenían suficiente comida y bebida, pero la tez de su amigo Ron se había vuelto un poco verduzca a causa de los mareos contínuos y Harry estaba convencido de que si pudiera subir a cubierta se sentiría mucho mejor. Sin embargo, el capitán había sido tajante al respecto: los dos criados habían de permanecer encerrados. Aún así, el chico les aseguró que seguiría intercediendo en su favor para intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Durante las comidas y las cenas se quedaba en el camarote con Snape. Él le había dicho que todos sus hombres solían comer abajo, en el comedor contiguo a la cocina, y que Harry también podía hacerlo si así lo deseaba, pero que él tenía la costumbre de comer en la soledad de su camarote. Y, a pesar de los modales y la aspereza del capitán, al chico le pareció un buen arreglo. No tenía demasiado interés en las charlas de borrachos de los marineros y, además, prefería eludir al joven Malfoy, ya que su antipatía por el muchacho iba creciendo cada vez más. Eso, sin contar con su creciente interés por el capitán, que se hacía mayor a medida que pasaban los días.

Le gustaba observarlo mientras manejaba el timón desde el castillo de popa, con esa pose altiva y arrogante tan suya, o mientras dirigía a sus hombres dando órdenes precisas y claras que llegaban hasta el último rincón de la cubierta.

Y cuando lo veía reírse con Malfoy de alguna de las ocurrencias de su contramaestre deseaba secretamente poder ser él el causante de las risas. Se descubrió a sí mismo intentándolo en diversas ocasiones durante la gloriosa intimidad de las comidas que compartían. Escuchaba con mucha atención las escasas palabras que decía -y con más atención aún la armoniosa voz con que las pronunciaba, aquella voz profunda y masculina que provocaba escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda-, por banales que fueran, y acto seguido él procuraba explicar a su vez algo inteligente o gracioso, poniéndose como meta el sonido de aquella risa clara y vibrante. En algunas ocasiones, aunque escasas, lo conseguía, y entonces Harry era recompensado con un maravilloso cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y una sensación cálida que le duraba todo el día.

Por las noches, a la hora de dormir, el chico seguía sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo, contaba las piezas de ropa de las que se iba desprendiendo y recorría con avidez cada milímetro de piel que alcanzaba su vista hasta que el capitán se metía en la cama. Entonces llegaba el momento de apagar el quinqué y deslizarse a su canapé para otra sesión de sexo solitario y silencioso.

Mientras su mano se afanaba en la tarea que tan bien conocía, se preguntaba si Snape estaría ocupado en su lecho en un entretenimiento similar, quizá pensando en aquel amor fallido, quizá en alguno de los varones anónimos que, según Neville, solía frecuentar cuando llegaban a puerto. Si escuchase el más leve gemido, la más ínfima señal de que estaba despierto y desahogándose en la oscuridad, igual que él, el chico se habría puesto en pie y habría acudido veloz a su lado para decirle que no tenía por qué ser así, que podían compartir juntos sus soledades y sus alivios nocturnos, si lo deseaba. Pero jamás provenía el más mínimo sonido de aquel lecho, ni una sombra se movía en la penumbra de la estancia y, noche tras noche, el orgasmo que culminaba en su mano le sabía a cobardía y derrota.

No lograba reunir el valor necesario para comunicarle sus desvelos, temía que se burlara de él, que le despreciara como al joven impulsivo e inmaduro que debía parecerle. De nada servía que él supiera que no era así, cuando a ojos del capitán, Harry aún era un fruto demasiado verde para ser dulce.

Intrigado como estaba por el misterio que era Snape, Harry había tomado la costumbre de conversar con Neville por un rato después de las comidas. Con el estómago lleno y el barril de cerveza ya vacío, el joven era propenso a olvidar su discreción y era fácil hacerle hablar de su capitán. Gracias a él se había enterado de muchas cosas interesantes.

—Dicen que si ahora se presentase en la corte, nadie le reconocería —le comentó un día—. Tanto ha cambiado su aspecto.

—¿Cómo era antes?

—Bueno, esa enorme narizota siempre la ha tenido, claro. —Rió, soltando un hipido antes de apurar la copa de cerveza. Harry había perdido la cuenta de cuántas se había bebido ya—. Y esos ojos negros y temibles también. Pero antes era poca cosa, delgaducho y de piel pálida y enfermiza como la de todos los que viven en la corte (sin ánimos de ofender). —Harry hizo un gesto para indicar que no se había sentido ofendido en absoluto—. Y sus manos eran delicadas y suaves. Ahora no tiene nada que ver con la persona que era antes; sus manos son fuertes, al igual que sus brazos y sus piernas (lo sé bien, por las patadas como coces que me da de vez en cuando); su piel morena, curtida por el sol, ya no es delicada, sino ruda como él, y varonil, como se debe esperar de un capitán pirata. Tiene incontables cicatrices producidas en combate y su constitución, antaño debilucha, es ahora aguerrida y corpulenta.

Harry no pudo evitar girarse hacia la cubierta superior, donde Snape se encontraba, como siempre, manejando su timón, y se cruzó con su mirada, que le estaba observando con expresión inescrutable. Sus ojos se trabaron durante unos instantes, provocando en Harry un escalofrío nada desagradable, y después Snape desvió su atención al frente, dejándole una inesperada sensación de vacío.

—¿Cuántos años tenía cuando se hizo a la mar?

—Nadie lo sabe seguro, unos dicen que veinte, otros que veintitrés... en todo caso, bastante joven.

Harry asintió, pensativo, considerando que él tenía ya veintiuno, por lo que debía haber sido más o menos de su misma edad.

Otro día, Neville le habló de su marca.

—¿Te has fijado en el tatuaje que lleva en el antebrazo izquierdo?

Harry asintió. Se había fijado. Se había fijado en cada uno de los detalles que concernían al capitán. Podría enumerarlos de memoria. Cuando se acercaba el mediodía y el calor apretaba, Snape solía arremangarse la camisa hasta los codos y la marca oscura que se destacaba contra su piel en el antebrazo izquierdo resultaba llamativa. Se trataba del dibujo de una flor, un lirio blanco, casi oculto por unos símbolos negros que habían dibujado por encima.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó.

—La flor es ella, su amante asesinada; y los símbolos son la extraña escritura que utilizan en Tailandia. Son palabras —aclaró, como si esto fuera tan difícil de creer que necesitara reiterarse— y dicen: "No olvido. No perdono".

—No olvido, no perdono —repitió el chico, pensativo.

Él podría hacerle olvidar. Él quería hacerle olvidar. "Tengo que hablar con él", decidió. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tenía que perder? En el peor de los casos, sólo tendría que soportar sus burlas durante unas semanas más, después llegarían a puerto y jamás se volverían a ver. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo de ese modo? ¿Qué le retenía?

Se disculpó ante Neville y se dirigió al castillo de popa, pasando al lado de Draco Malfoy, que estiró una pierna tratando de hacerle la zancadilla, pero él se dio cuenta y logró esquivarla saltando por encima. Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada de triunfo, se limitó a ignorarlo y subir la escalera que llevaba al alcázar con la vista posada en el hombre de detrás del timón.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —dijo el capitán cuando llegó a su lado—. ¿Ya os habéis cansado de cotillear con el pinche? No deberíais hacer caso de sus chismes, la mitad son inventados, y la otra mitad, imprecisos.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Pues he de decir que Neville explica las mentiras más interesantes que he oído jamás. —Snape le dirigió una penetrante mirada que Harry no supo interpretar. Se removió en su sitio, nervioso. Cuando se lo quedaba mirando de aquella manera parecía como si pudiera leerle la mente; así que, para distraerlo, decidió hablar de otra cosa, de cualquier cosa—. No parece muy difícil manejar un timón. ¿Eso es todo lo que se requiere para ser capitán pirata? ¿Mover una rueda incansablemente mientras el viento hace todo el trabajo duro contra las velas?

El capitán sonrió de medio lado.

—Os parece sencillo, ¿eh? —dijo, la voz grave denotando una nota de humor—. ¿Qué tal si lo probáis?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿C-cómo…?

—¡Eh, muchachos! —gritó Snape, atrayendo la atención de sus hombres—. Escuchad, tenemos un nuevo voluntario para capitán, ¿qué os parece si probamos su valía?

Hubo un nada discreto murmullo de desaprobación, acompañado por algunas risas repartidas por toda la cubierta inferior. Un irritado "Oh, Dios bendito" escapó de los labios de Lucius Malfoy, que estaba unos metros por detrás de ellos, y Harry vio con estupor cómo inmediatamente todo el mundo se agarraba a lo que tuviera más cerca.

—Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan… —empezó el chico, pero el capitán había soltado ya una mano del timón y, con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus labios, gesticulaba hacia él para que se acercase a tomar el mando de la nave.

Menos convencido de lo que intentó aparentar, Harry se puso frente a la rueda y la sujetó con ambas manos pero, en cuanto el capitán la dejó ir del todo, la fuerza del oleaje hizo que el timón se zafara de su agarre y empezase a girar enloquecido.

El barco dio una tremenda sacudida, crujió de manera aterradora y comenzó a inclinarse hacia la izquierda.

Todos los marineros se agarraron con aún más fuerza para no caerse. Todos menos Neville, que no se había sujetado a tiempo y se deslizaba por la cubierta moviendo los brazos frenéticamente, intentando asir alguna cuerda o cualquier punto de anclaje que detuviera su caída. Harry había conseguido aferrar de nuevo la rueda de madera, pero seguía desgobernada y salvaje, rebelándose ante su fútil intento de dominio. En medio del terror, el chico aún tuvo tiempo de admirar el impresionante sentido del equilibrio del capitán, que estaba plantado ante él riéndose a carcajada limpia con los puños apoyados en las caderas, sin agarrarse a ningún lado pero sin caerse, como si sus pies estuvieran clavados a la cubierta.

Otra sacudida del barco y la nave escoró aún más hacia babor; los dedos de Harry perdieron contacto de nuevo con el timón y se precipitó de costado hacia la borda, hacia el agua embravecida que amenazaba con engullirlo entero. Sujetándose a una de las jarcias, Snape salió disparado tras él y lo agarró con fuerza de la muñeca justo cuando el cuerpo del chico saltó la barandilla. Quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos y luego se vio izado despacio mientras el barco recuperaba su horizontalidad.

Con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos desorbitados, Harry se dio cuenta de dos cosas a la vez: que el mando de la nave lo tenía el contramaestre y que la expresión divertida de Snape se había convertido en un gesto de profunda preocupación.

—¿Os encontráis bien? —le preguntó.

—Yo… —Harry se examinó el cuerpo en busca de heridas, pero no vio ninguna, aunque el dolor de las magulladuras se hacía sentir hasta en rincones de los que desconocía la existencia. Se había dado unos buenos golpes al chocar contra el lateral del barco y caer por el borde—. Sí, estoy bien. ¡Dios! Jamás hubiera creído que esto fuera tan difícil. ¡La fuerza que se ha de tener para manejarlo…! —No terminó la frase, se quedó atrapado en la negra mirada del capitán, que lo observaba con intensidad.

—Debí advertiros de que la mar estaba agitada como una perra en celo —se disculpó, sin asomo de humor en sus palabras—. Sólo pretendía enseñaros una lección, no que os lanzárais de cabeza al agua; pero la mar es traicionera y, a pesar de que, para el ojo inexperto, en apariencia está bastante calmada porque no hay viento, nos encontramos en plena mar cruzada y las olas son fuertes e imprevisibles. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y después, como un pensamiento de último instante, añadió—: Habéis estado a punto de morir.

—Entonces me alegro de que me hayáis atrapado a tiempo —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. Ahora que ya se había repuesto del susto casi por completo, se podía permitir incluso un poco de buen humor. Sin embargo, Snape no pareció encontrarle la gracia y continuó mirándolo con gravedad. Entonces el joven reparó en que de la mano izquierda del capitán descendían varios regueros de sangre y un largo trecho de la jarcia a la que se había agarrado para deslizarse hasta él se había teñido de rojo.

—¡Vuestra mano! ¡Estáis herido!

El capitán se la miró con desinterés.

—No es nada, sólo está un poco desollada.

—¿Un poco? —Harry la tomó entre las suyas y la examinó, horrorizado—. ¡Pero si está en carne viva!

Snape chasqueó la lengua, se quitó el pañuelo blanco que rodeaba su cuello y se vendó la mano con él. De inmediato empezaron a formarse flores rojas en la tela.

—Ya está —dijo—. Ahora venid. —Sujetó al joven de la muñeca y lo llevó de nuevo ante el timón.

Lucius se apartó y Snape asió la rueda con una mano mientras instaba al chico a que pusiera las suyas sobre ella.

—Oh, no, no… no pienso volver a tocarlo ni a dudar de vos.

—Vamos, no temáis, yo no soltaré el timón, sólo quiero enseñaros cómo debe hacerse.

No muy convencido, Harry agarró la rueda fuertemente. De inmediato, sintió que el capitán se situaba a su espalda, casi pegado a él, y posaba las manos sobre las suyas, apresándolo entre su cuerpo y el timón, anclándolo en aquel estrecho espacio con una fuerza descomunal.

Las manos de Snape, grandes y ásperas, desprendían un calor que pronto se extendió a todo el cuerpo del joven, y su aliento le rozaba la nuca igual que una caricia. Harry cerró los ojos y la profunda voz del capitán se coló en sus oídos, suave y cálida, como las más fina de las sedas procedentes del lejano oriente.

—¿Veis? Se la ha de tratar con cariño, como a un amante. Con mano dulce, pero firme. La mar es como una yegua salvaje e indómita, y la nave es la silla sobre la que debemos montarla para poder domarla y doblegarla a nuestra voluntad.

Harry abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada. No hubiera podido aunque hubiera querido. Las palabras del hombre; su presencia, envolvente y embriagadora; su cuerpo cálido tan próximo a él, casi pegado a su espalda; todas aquellas sensaciones juntas le habían sumido en un estado de excitación tal que tuvo miedo de mirar hacia abajo, hacia sus propios pantalones, por no ver el bulto que presionaba contra ellos desde el interior.

Lo sentía tan cerca que no pudo evitar echarse un centímetro más hacia atrás, buscando su calor, y acabó con la espalda recostada contra el pecho del hombre, que no hizo nada para separarse de él.

—Mirad —susurró Snape en su oído—, mirad a vuestro alrededor. Desde aquí tenéis una vista inigualable de la cubierta. Todo el barco está a vuestros pies, os podéis sentir libre, os podéis sentir el amo de todo lo que os rodea. Es una sensación de poder sin parangón, ¿no os parece?

Harry miró hacia delante, a la cubierta inferior, que se extendía ante sus ojos; a los hombres que laboraban sin descanso; a las velas tensas y combadas, azuzadas por el viento; al mar que golpeaba contra el casco de la nave como si pretendiera horadarlo, mientras que el barco resistía, resistía valientemente a todos sus furiosos envites. Entendió lo que el capitán quería decir, pero lo entendió con una pequeña parte de su mente, porque el resto de ella, así como su cuerpo entero, sólo podía prestar atención al torso firme que lo sostenía y a los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban con la excusa de sujetar el timón.

Giró la cabeza, torciendo el cuello cuanto pudo para mirarlo a la cara sin perder el contacto con su acogedor cuerpo. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos, sus ojos conectados por una línea invisible que los unía. El capitán inclinó la cabeza hacia él y Harry entreabrió los labios para recibirlo, pero cuando estuvieron tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaron, convirtiéndose en uno solo, Snape se separó de él de improviso.

—Deberíais ir a mi camarote y esperar allí. Se acerca tormenta —dijo.

Harry parpadeó, confuso y decepcionado por la ausencia del beso que casi había llegado a sentir, y el capitán señaló con la cabeza hacia delante, al cúmulo de nubes negras y amenazadoras que se cernía sobre el horizonte.

—¿No podría quedarme aquí con vos? —preguntó el chico, sorprendido incluso de haber conseguido encontrar la voz para hablar. Snape negó con la cabeza—. Por favor, no molestaría en absoluto… incluso podría ser de ayuda.

—No, no es posible. Es muy peligroso. No conocéis el protocolo en estos casos, lo único que haríais en cubierta sería estorbar el trabajo de mis hombres.

Harry volvió a parpadear. Desde luego, Snape no se andaba con rodeos ni intentaba suavizar sus palabras para no ofenderlo.

—Oh —dijo—. Está bien. Esperaré abajo, entonces, si realmente creéis que…

—Lo creo. Es lo mejor que podéis hacer.

Snape retiró sus manos de las de Harry y el chico, aún reticente, abandonó el timón y el calor del hombre a su espalda para dejar el castillo de popa.

Bajó la escalerilla pensando que, verdaderamente, las nubes que se avecinaban tenían un aspecto aterrador. Con una última y melancólica mirada al capitán, que tenía la vista fija al frente y el ceño fruncido, Harry recorrió la cubierta inferior para adentrarse en el barco. Por el camino, Draco Malfoy le dio un empujón con el hombro, mirándolo con un odio visceral que el chico no pudo comprender. Una cosa era la antipatía mutua que se tenían desde el primer momento, pero en aquellos instantes, los ojos grises del rubio echaban fuego a causa de la furia contenida.

—Aléjate del capitán —le advirtió Malfoy entre dientes, con voz venenosa—. No te atrevas a tocarlo con tus sucias manos. No creas que me intimida tu apellido. Aquí en el mar no eres nada.

Y entonces Harry lo entendió todo, el chico estaba celoso. Celoso de él. Lo embargó una cálida sensación de victoria.

—Haré exactamente lo que me venga en gana, Malfoy —replicó—. Y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.

Y, devolviéndole el empujón, se dirigió con paso furioso al camarote de Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y, sobre todo, a los que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario: The Box Pandora, Snape's Snake y Herenetsess.

Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero que os guste.

OoOoO

Capítulo 3

La tormenta fue terrible, mucho peor de lo que Harry había esperado. Los muebles se desplazaban de un lado al otro del camarote sin control, y Harry optó por subirse a la cama y no moverse de allí. Era lo más seguro; al menos, de esa manera, cualquier mueble que decidiera abalanzarse contra él chocaría antes con el costado del amplio lecho.

Odiaba lo inútil que se sentía encerrado en el camarote, pero no pudo menos que admitir para sí mismo que el capitán tenía razón al no quererlo en cubierta: no habría sabido qué hacer allí, sólo habría supuesto una molestia para el ya de por sí duro trabajo de los marineros.

De la cubierta llegaban los gritos mezclados de los hombres, que maniobraban como podían intentando capear el temporal. De vez en cuando distinguía la voz de Snape por encima de las demás, pero enseguida era engullida por el sonido de una ola que chocaba contra el casco, un trueno desgarrador en el cielo o alguna cuerda que se soltaba de repente y, con unos amenazadores chasquidos, azotaba como un látigo a todo aquello que se ponía a su paso.

Harry no tenía miedo. Nunca lo habían asustado las tormentas y, en general, no temía a la muerte; pero era consciente de la violencia de aquella tempestad y del peligro en el que se hallaban todos en aquellos momentos. Por eso suspiró aliviado cuando le pareció notar que la fuerza del viento amainaba y las olas se apaciguaban un tanto.

Cuando por fin el bamboleo del barco se convirtió en un apacible balanceo, quiso salir de la estancia y subir a cubierta para comprobar si se habían producido muchos daños en la nave pero, al llegar a mitad de distancia de la puerta, esta se abrió con un tremendo golpe y Snape apareció en el umbral, empapado de pies a cabeza y con aspecto desencajado.

Lo miró durante un par de segundos con ojos desorbitados y después se acercó a él con una larga zancada para agarrarlo de los brazos con fuerza. Harry estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, tan feliz estaba por verle intacto, pero entonces Snape empezó a palparle todo el cuerpo sin decir ni una sola palabra, como buscando algo que el chico no podía comprender. Cuando se dio por satisfecho con su exploración, el capitán se apartó de él tan bruscamente como se había acercado y examinó la estancia hasta encontrar el mueble donde guardaba el ron, que había quedado en la otra punta del camarote. Sacó la botella, quitó el tapón de corcho con los dientes y luego lo escupió al suelo para beber un largo trago del ardiente líquido. Sólo entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que había estado buscando en él eran heridas. Había querido asegurarse de que estaba sano y salvo. Sin saber por qué, se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Harry cerró la puerta del camarote y se acercó a Snape despacio, sin saber muy bien qué decir, cómo preguntar cuál era el estado de la nave y si se había producido alguna baja. Pero, como si le leyera el pensamiento, Snape habló en ese momento con voz lúgubre, aún dándole la espalda.

—Han muerto tres de mis hombres. Tres. —Bebió otro gran trago de ron antes de continuar—. Bullstrode, veintiún años, se embarcó con nosotros hace apenas dos meses, hundido por la muerte de su hermana pequeña por culpa de la tuberculosis. A bordo de esta nave consiguió volver a sonreír hace tan sólo unos días. Soñaba con ser un gran pirata y conquistar por lo menos a un par de jóvenes en cada puerto. Avery, cuarenta y tres años, llevaba siete bajo mi mando. Tenía dos hijas, una en la isla de Córcega y la otra, la pequeña, a quién siempre llamaba "mi sirenita", en Copenhagen.

Harry se acercó aún más a Snape y lo obligó a darse la vuelta, pero no pudo ver su rostro porque el hombre se resistió a levantar los ojos de la botella.

—Snape… —empezó a decir, con voz suave—. Capitán...

—Moody. —Otro trago consiguió abrirse paso a través de su garganta antes de que Harry le arrancase el ron de las manos, no sin tener que forcejear para conseguirlo—. Cincuenta y dos. Le tuvieron que cortar la pierna derecha cuando servía en otra nave, años atrás, tras recibir un disparo en la rodilla de manos de un soldado inglés. Me volvía loco con el repiqueteo de su pata de palo sobre la cubierta, pero era valiente como pocos y siempre era el primero en tender la mano y el último en retirarla cuando se lo necesitaba.

—Snape...

El capitán se inclinó mucho sobre Harry, como si fuera a besarlo, y el chico contuvo la respiración, pero lo único que quería era arrebatarle de nuevo la botella.

—Dadme eso —dijo, y volvió a beber.

—Snape, esto no ha sido culpa vuestra —susurró Harry, intentando animarlo.

—¡Todo lo que ocurre en este barco es culpa mía! —gritó el capitán, estrellando la botella de ron contra la pared—. Es mi responsabilidad. ¡Mía! Cada hombre que muere, he sido yo quién lo ha matado; cada familia que deja atrás, yo la he abandonado; cada historia que se pierde, lo hace por mi causa.

A Harry le horrorizó escuchar esto.

—¡Pero no es posible vivir así! —dijo—. No podéis tomaros cada vida perdida como algo personal; son hombres adultos, han escogido su camino...

—Y lo que escogieron fue a un capitán que los gobernara y velara por ellos en todo momento. Esta es la única manera en que puedo tomármelo, el día que deje de sentir como algo personal la vida de cada uno de mis hombres, dejaré de considerarme capitán de este barco. —Sus ojos negros, que despedían destellos furiosos, recorrieron el rostro del joven, que lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y compasión. Snape pareció calmarse un poco, se pasó una mano por el largo cabello negro, que llevaba suelto sobre los hombros, y añadió, en tono más suave—: Vos no podéis entenderlo.

—Lo entiendo —aseguró Harry, llevando sus manos al rostro del hombre, sin importarle ya lo que pudiera pensar de él o lo inapropiado de la situación—. Sólo creo que no deberíais ser tan duro con vos. Estoy convencido de que habéis hecho cuanto habéis podido por evitar esto.

Snape no dijo nada. Durante largos instantes, pareció quedarse perdido en los verdes ojos del chico, o quizá sólo estaba disfrutando del tacto de las delicadas manos sobre sus mejillas, algo rasposas por la incipiente barba. Vaciló durante unos segundos más cuando Harry, envalentonado al ver que no rechazaba su caricia, osó recorrer sus finos labios con uno de sus dedos, y entonces, como si se hubiese soltado por fin la amarra que lo mantenía estático, se abalanzó sobre el joven con pasión desenfrenada.

Sus manos volaron hacia la espalda y las nalgas del chico para atraerlo contra su cuerpo; sus brazos lo sujetaron con firmeza; su boca atacó la de Harry, mordiendo y besando sus labios como si fuera presa de un hambre voraz que debía saciar a toda costa; y su cadera se presionó contra la del muchacho, haciéndole notar su creciente erección sin ningún género de duda.

Cuando Snape liberó sus labios, Harry gimió; fue un sonido hondo y necesitado, y el capitán lo saboreó hundiendo de nuevo la lengua en la húmeda cavidad de su boca mientras las manos se ocupaban de despojar al joven de la camisa y de los pantalones sin pérdida de tiempo, porque ambos ardían de deseo, porque a ambos les estorbaba la ropa.

El chico también empezó a desvestir al capitán, le quitó la casaca y el chaleco, dejó caer el cinto con la espada y la pistola y le desabrochó los pantalones, que se deslizaron al suelo sin ruido. Cuando sólo faltaba quitarle la camisa, se detuvo. Nunca había visto más allá, nunca había podido descubrir la piel que se hallaba bajo la camisa blanca.

El capitán también se quedó quieto, quizá temiendo que el chico hubiese cambiado de opinión. Lo observó expectante, con los labios entreabiertos, brillantes y húmedos; y se dejó hacer dócilmente cuando Harry le levantó la camisa muy despacio y la sacó por encima de su cabeza, gozando de cada milímetro de piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

El capitán tenía el pecho surcado de cicatrices, tal como Neville le había dicho. Harry las admiró en silencio unos segundos y pasó los dedos por las finas y brillantes líneas de la piel antes de acercarse a ellas para lamerlas a conciencia. Sabía a mar. Todo él sabía a mar. La piel de Snape era salada y sabrosa, y Harry no recordaba haber probado nada más exquisito en su vida, ni siquiera habiendo disfrutado de los exclusivos manjares que servían en la corte.

Tuvo que reprimir una risita cuando pensó en la cara que pondría todo el mundo si alguien le preguntara cual era su plato preferido y él contestara "Capitán Snape en su punto de sal". Se separó un poco del hombre para contemplar de nuevo su torso desnudo y la vista le resbaló hacia abajo, hacia la apetitosa erección que exigía ser atendida sin demora. Se arrodilló ante ella, apoyándose en la ropa que había en el suelo para no lastimarse, y devoró la tensa carne de una sola vez, arrancando un jadeo sorprendido del capitán.

Harry chupó con fuerza, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que las rodillas de Snape flaquearon y tuvo que llevar sus manos a la cabeza del chico para sujetarse, y entonces no se limitó sólo a apoyarse en él, sino que, enredando sus dedos en los negros cabellos, lo ayudó en su movimiento adelante y atrás, urgiéndole a ir más deprisa, más a fondo, buscando instintivamente el alivio del orgasmo, la liberación del placer consumado.

El chico redobló sus esfuerzos y Snape se sintió tan al límite que, más tarde, rememorando lo ocurrido, no pudo entender cómo había logrado contenerse, pero lo cierto fue que, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, el capitán retrocedió un paso, alejándose de aquella deliciosa boca que lo estaba volviendo loco y, en un susurro ronco, dijo:

—Levantaos. No os quiero así. Deseo haceros mío.

Harry volvió a gemir, dividido por el deseo: por un lado, ansiaba seguir saboreándolo hasta acoger su esperma en la boca; por el otro, no podía esperar a ser poseído por el hombre que, desde hacía días, se había apoderado de todos sus pensamientos.

Finalmente obedeció y, en cuanto se puso en pie, Snape lo sujetó de las nalgas y lo subió a la mesa, que había quedado a su derecha. De inmediato, Harry rodeó la estrecha cintura del hombre con sus piernas y el otro se inclinó sobre él, rozando su palpitante erección contra la del chico, humedeciéndola de saliva y de líquido preseminal mientras lo ahogaba en un beso salvaje y ardiente.

Con los dedos, Snape recogió la humedad de su miembro y empezó a tantear la entrada del joven; el índice se introdujo sin problemas tras una breve presión y, tras unas cuantas embestidas superficiales, el dedo corazón se unió al primero. Mientras el capitán seguía besando y lamiendo los labios del chico, sus dedos se iban abriendo y cerrando en su interior, girando un poco hacia un lado y después al otro, relajando poco a poco el tenso aro de músculos que iba a recibirlo.

—Hazlo —jadeó Harry, incapaz de aguantar más—, por favor, tómame ya. Deseo sentirte dentro.

Snape no se lo hizo repetir. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, situó su miembro en la estrecha abertura entre las nalgas del chico y empujó hacia dentro, abriéndolo despacio mientras succionaba su cuello con pasión. Harry se aferró a la amplia espalda del hombre con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar. Ardía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no satisfacía su deseo, que verse penetrado de aquella manera ardía como el demonio; pero estaba tan excitado que lo único que pudo hacer fue presionar las nalgas de Snape con sus talones para que penetrara más a fondo.

Snape se enterró del todo en él y soltó un jadeo ahogado, sus manos sujetando las caderas del chico con fuerza, los dedos afianzándose en la carne blanca y firme; y entonces, apoyando su frente contra la de Harry para concentrarse en no dejarse llevar ni ir demasiado deprisa, empezó a retirarse lentamente hasta salir casi por completo.

Harry gimió de nuevo.

—Dentro, por favor… dentro… te deseo.

El capitán levantó una pierna para apoyar la rodilla sobre la mesa y embestir así desde un ángulo distinto. Volvió a entrar en el chico poco a poco. Harry soltó un grito de sorpresa y se tensó de repente cuando el hombre rozó su próstata, lanzando una aguda descarga de placer que le recorrió por entero.

—Oh, Dios, sí…

Snape se retiró y volvió a embestir, asegurándose de atacar el mismo punto de nuevo, haciendo temblar de excitación el cuerpo que se retorcía bajo el suyo.

En ese instante, sin embargo, el barco -que no había dejado de moverse en ningún momento a pesar de que ya habían dejado atrás la tormenta- dio una violenta sacudida, azotado por alguna ola especialmente alta, y ambos cayeron al suelo en un amasijo de cuerpos desnudos.

Harry, que había quedado encima esta vez, soltó una carcajada, pero Snape, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que habían cambiado de escenario, o como si no le importara lo más mínimo, seguía teniendo la misma mirada incandescente e intensa. Sujetó al chico contra sí y chupó la base de su cuello con fruición, mientras los dedos se clavaban en sus nalgas sin piedad. Todavía estaba empalado en él, por lo que sus fuertes manos empezaron a desplazar al joven arriba y abajo, penetrando a Harry a cada lento vaivén de su propio cuerpo.

El muchacho apoyó las manos en el suelo y se dejó llevar por la deliciosa sensación de ser llenado por completo por el hombre, mientras su miembro se deslizaba sobre el firme vientre del capitán a cada movimiento, proporcionándole una fricción mortificante y divina que lo estaba volviendo loco. Y así, sobre él, cabalgándolo como un jinete a su montura, la excitación de Harry fue escalando en intensidad hasta que no pudo contenerse más y estalló en un orgasmo ruidoso y brutal cuyas oleadas arrastraron consigo a Snape, que alzó las caderas para impulsarse con más fuerza en las erráticas estocadas finales contra el chico.

Cuando la última ola de placer recorrió por entero el cuerpo de Harry, se desplomó sobre Snape, apoyando la cara contra su pecho, exhausto; y este lo rodeó con sus brazos en gesto protector, buscando su camisa a tientas por el suelo para cubrir al chico con ella y evitar que cogiera frío.

—Oh, Dios, esto ha sido… —susurró Harry—. ¡Dios! Creo que no voy a poder caminar derecho en una semana.

Snape rió suavemente y Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de aquel pecho que se agitaba contra su mejilla. El capitán acarició el cabello del joven con delicadeza y susurró en su oído:

—Necesitaba esto. No sabéis cuánto lo necesitaba.

Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me alegro, porque yo también —dijo muy serio.

Y, acto seguido, se acercó a los finos labios del hombre y los besó.

OoOoO

Llevaban ya varios minutos estirados en el suelo y sin querer mover un sólo músculo, todavía recuperándose del intenso orgasmo compartido. Harry empezaba a encontrarse algo incómodo, sin embargo, y además, como la oleada de calor que había arrasado sus cuerpos había descendido, también notaba un poco de frío, pero estaba tan a gusto que no se atrevió a decir nada.

Por suerte, como si leyera sus pensamientos, Snape sugirió que se trasladaran a la cama.

—¿Quieres decir los dos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Juntos? ¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo? —No podía creer lo que oía, había pensado que el capitán lo confinaría de nuevo al canapé, por lo que la tentadora invitación de compartir lecho se le antojaba casi una quimera.

Snape lo miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa de medio lado y le aseguró que, por asombroso que pareciera, su cama no era ningún templo prohibido.

Evidentemente, Harry aceptó encantado, pero antes de acostarse se dispusieron a recolocar cada mueble en su lugar correspondiente.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó el chico mientras movían entre los dos el escritorio.

—¿Cómo hago el qué?

—A veces parece que me leas la mente, justo estaba pensando que tenía un poco de frío y que me dolía todo por estar tumbado en el suelo cuando tú has dicho lo de ir a la cama.

Snape sonrió.

—La mayoría de las personas son muy fáciles de leer. Llevan el corazón en la solapa como si fuera un trofeo. —Harry consideró esto durante unos instantes. Si la mayor parte de la gente era fácil de leer, desde luego Snape no formaba parte de ese grupo. Al menos, Harry era incapaz de saber qué estaba pensando en cada momento, su rostro resultaba siempre inescrutable—. Pero en este caso no he tenido que adivinar nada, sólo he considerado más prudente que nos acostásemos antes de coger una pulmonía en este suelo frío y húmedo, nada más.

—Mmm… quizá sí… —dijo Harry, con tono jocoso—. O quizá estés emparentado con algún brujo… como el famoso Merlín, de la corte del rey Arturo. —De pronto recordó que el hombre era de noble procedencia y temió haberle ofendido. Lo observó de reojo para comprobar su reacción, pero Snape sólo mostraba una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Ningún brujo en la familia —repuso—, sólo mis dotes de observación.

Cuando todo estuvo colocado de nuevo en su lugar, Snape apagó el quinqué y se metieron ambos en la amplia cama del capitán, el chico acurrucado contra el cuerpo del hombre, jugueteando con un dedo con el escaso vello de su pecho.

—¿Y cómo debo llamarte, ahora que no nos tratamos de vos? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sois vos, quién ya no lo hace. Yo sigo tratándoos igual.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿No crees que después de habernos unido los dos en uno deberíamos dejar las formalidades?

El capitán resopló y pareció a punto de replicar algo, pero al final debió de cambiar de idea y dijo, simplemente:

—Llámame Snape.

—Ah, ¿no tienes nombre? —Se burló Harry.

El hombre sonrió.

—Sí, pero nadie me llama así.

—¿Cómo?

—Severus.

Harry siguió jugueteando con el vello de Snape, pensativo.

—Severus... nunca había oído ese nombre.

—Sí, la verdad es que mi padre no era brujo —repuso el capitán, todavía divertido por el anterior comentario del joven—, pero no se puede negar que tenía mucha imaginación. Le gustaban los nombres extraños. —Tras unos segundos de reflexión, añadió—: También le gustaba azotarme siempre que podía con el cinturón, pero en eso no era tan original.

—Oh… —musitó Harry, no muy seguro de qué decir. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, hubiera intentado ofrecerle alguna palabra de consuelo, pero no creía que el capitán agradeciese su conmiseración. Al final, dijo—: Yo no conocí nunca al mío, murió cuando era muy pequeño, de modo que no puedo dar testimonio de lo que es una buena relación paterno-filial.

Harry notó como, por algún motivo, Snape se tensaba de repente ante este comentario.

—Es muy tarde y estoy cansado después de esta nefasta tormenta —dijo en tono algo cortante—, deberíamos dormir un poco.

Y, apartando los brazos de él, se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

El joven estaba seguro de haberse equivocado en algo, pero no sabía en qué, y se sintió súbitamente afligido. Lo rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al del hombre cuanto pudo, y guardó silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que no pudo seguir callado.

—Severus… —susurró.

—¿Mmm…?

—Severus. Quiero llamarte así… ¿puedo?

Hubo una breve pausa. Snape se giró un poco hacia él, pero no tanto como para que pudiera ver su rostro en la penumbra.

—Delante de mis hombres, no. Ante ellos debemos mostrarnos distantes, tengo que hacer cumplir una disciplina.

—Hecho —respondió, satisfecho—, y tú puedes llamarme Harry cuando nadie nos escuche. —Sin decir nada, el capitán se giró de nuevo para dormir. Unos instantes después, el chico volvió a hablar—: ¿Podré dormir en tu cama cada noche?

—Cada noche hasta que lleguemos a puerto. —Esta vez no hubo ninguna pausa al contestar. Harry compuso una enorme sonrisa—. Y ahora, ¿vas a dejarme dormir? Si quisiera un loro para oír su parloteo incesante, ya me lo habría comprado hace tiempo.

—Quizá deberías. Un capitán pirata no es nada sin su loro. Y, además, los colores vivos de sus plumas combinarían muy bien con tus ropas oscuras.

—Harry... —dijo Snape. Y, curiosamente, con sólo pronunciar su nombre logró que sonase como una advertencia.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya me callo —dijo, y se abrazó aún más fuerte al hombre, todavía sonriendo.

OoOoO

Cuando despertó, el capitán ya se había levantado, como cada mañana. Subió a cubierta sintiéndose ligero y feliz por la maravillosa noche que habían pasado, pero al llegar allí sólo vio caras largas y gestos abatidos. Recordó de pronto la tormenta y que tres hombres habían muerto y se sintió egoísta por haber estado tan absorto en su propia felicidad como para olvidarlo.

Miró al castillo de popa, Snape estaba allí, con una mano apoyada sobre el timón, el rostro serio y la vista perdida al frente, mientras su contramaestre le hablaba sujetando un trozo de pergamino y una pluma con los que parecía estar pasando lista, seguramente de los daños y pérdidas que tendrían que asumir. Aunque el barco estaba anclado y no se movía, la cubierta inferior era un hervidero de actividad: todos se encontraban muy atareados llevando cosas de aquí para allá, clavando maderos para tapar agujeros, reparando los postes que se habían roto, remendando los trozos de las velas que se habían rasgado…

Quiso ayudar y fue a preguntarle a uno de los marineros si había algo que él pudiera hacer, pero este lo miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de desprecio y le dijo que si "su señoría" no quería romperse una uña lo mejor que podía hacer era volver al camarote. Draco Malfoy, que estaba cerca de ellos, soltó una estruendosa carcajada y Harry se sintió muy ofendido.

Decidió ir a hablar con Snape. Se le ocurrió que Ron y Hermione también podían ayudar a reparar la nave, así al menos pisarían la cubierta aunque fuese por un rato. Les tocaría el aire y se despejarían un poco. Estaba seguro de que durante la tormenta debieron de haberlo pasado muy mal, encerrados en la bodega.

—Capitán —dijo, cuando llegó a su lado. El contramaestre levantó la vista del pergamino y lo miró con desdén—, veo que la tormenta ha causado importantes daños en la nave. Estoy seguro de que tres pares de manos extra os vendrían bien.

Snape lo miró con rostro impenetrable.

—¿Tres? —preguntó Malfoy—. ¿Os han salido dos pares de brazos de más y no nos habíamos dado cuenta? En la India os considerarían sin duda una encarnación de la diosa Kali.

Harry no entendió a qué se refería, ya que no conocía nada de la India ni de sus creencias, de modo que decidió ignorar el sarcasmo.

—Hermione es buena costurera, puede ayudar con las velas. Y Ron es más fuerte de lo que parece, estoy seguro de que no tendrá problemas para cargar cosas de aquí para allá. Mientras tanto, yo puedo ayudar a tapar los agujeros del casco o cualquier otra cosa que consideréis necesaria.

—Sí, desde luego, _milord_ —replicó el rubio, poniendo un énfasis especial en el "milord" que a Harry le sonó a burla—, porque no tenemos otra cosa que hacer que permitiros a vos y a vuestros amigos juguetear por cubierta mientras los hombres de verdad…

—Liberadles —dijo Snape, volviendo a fijar la vista en algún punto indefinido del mar.

—¿Qué? —repuso Malfoy, con los dientes apretados—. Capitán, seguro que no deseáis…

Snape se giró hacia el rubio con expresión adusta.

—Lo que deseo, Lucius, es que liberes a los prisioneros y se pongan a trabajar de inmediato como todos los demás.

El contramaestre apretó de nuevo las mandíbulas un segundo y después las aflojó.

—Sí, mi capitán —dijo y, mirando a la cubierta inferior, gritó—: Draco, haz subir a los prisioneros y que se pongan a trabajar en las reparaciones.

El chico dejó lo que estaba haciendo, miró hacia arriba y asintió con un gesto seco antes de dirigirse a la bodega.

—Gracias, capitán —dijo Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Snape soltó un leve gruñido sin siquiera mirarlo y el joven bajó la escalera para esperar a que sus amigos llegaran. Draco no tardó en aparecer, agarrando a cada uno por un brazo. No parecían de muy buen humor. Ron estaba más verde que nunca, tenía unas ojeras profundas y oscuras, y venía con el ceño fruncido. Hermione no ofrecía mucho mejor aspecto, estaba muy pálida y llevaba el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros. Al verlo, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio e intentó ir corriendo a su encuentro, pero el rubio se lo impidió, sujetándola con fuerza del brazo.

—¡Milord! —exclamó la joven—. Qué alegría me da veros sano y salvo. La tormenta de anoche fue tan espantosa que temía que os hubiese ocurrido algo…

—Estoy bien, Hermione…

Draco rió por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Se pasó todo el tiempo escondido en el camarote…

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Harry, enfrentándose a él con ojos de fuego.

El joven marinero sonrió de medio lado.

—Digo que a estos dos los he subido para que trabajen, no para que estén de cháchara, así que, ¡andando!

—¿Cómo? —protestó Ron—. ¿Nos tienen encerrados todo el tiempo y ahora quieren que trabajemos para ellos? ¿Es que creen que somos sus esclavos?

—Aún estoy a tiempo de proponérselo al capitán —dijo Draco—, seguro que le encantaría la idea. A ella —aseguró, señalando a Hermione con una sonrisa perversa—, le encontraríamos rápidamente una utilidad, pero tú —añadió, mirando al pelirrojo de arriba abajo con desprecio—, dudo que sirvas para mucho.

Ron cerró los puños y avanzó un paso hacia el chico, pero Harry puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

—Déjalo estar, no caigas en su provocación. Vamos, ayuda a aquellos hombres a cargar esos barriles.

—Pero milord —se quejó—, ¡estos piratas nos tienen prisioneros! ¿Por qué íbamos a ayudarlos?

—Ron, nos interesa tanto como a ellos que el barco quede en perfecto estado cuanto antes. Ahora mismo estamos estancados sin poder navegar y nuestras vidas dependen de arribar bien a puerto. Además, estoy seguro de que te sentará bien que te dé un poco el aire, ¿no crees? —El pelirrojo siguió enfurruñado, pero no se vio capaz de rebatir sus palabras.

—Desde luego —intervino Hermione—, se ha pasado toda la noche vomitando, milord. Y me refiero a TODA la noche, incluso mucho después de que pasara la tempestad. No hemos podido pegar ojo ninguno de los dos.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Ron, ayuda a esos hombres de ahí. Hermione, las velas tienen unos desgarrones enormes, tú podrías solucionarlo eficazmente en muy poco tiempo. —Los chicos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Entonces Harry miró a Draco—. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudar?

—¿Veis ese tablón ancho de ahí?

—Sí.

—Es la pasarela de abordaje. Colocadla horizontal sobre la barandilla de estribor, apoyando la parte de atrás en los barriles atados al palo mayor.

—De acuerdo.

—Después subíos a ella y caminad hasta el otro extremo para saltar por la borda. —Harry frunció los labios y lo miró con rabia—. ¿No? ¿No os apetece hacerlo? Pensaba que queríais ser de ayuda.

—El capitán ha accedido a que os ayudemos en vuestras tareas, ¿quieres que vaya a decirle que estás contraviniendo sus órdenes?

Draco entrecerró los ojos con furia mal disimulada.

—Está bien, si insistís en ayudar, _milord_ , lo único para lo que se me ocurre que podáis estar capacitado es para pelar patatas para el cocinero.

—Pues a mí se me ocurre otra cosa —dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

El joven se giró de inmediato y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Capitán Snape.

—Draco —contestó el hombre. Luego miró a Harry—. Lord Potter, me han informado de que varios camarotes del nivel inferior han quedado medio inundados. Algunos marineros están achicando agua y sacando de las estancias todos los objetos que pueden estropearse para apilarlos a un lado del comedor hasta que se sequen. Creo que puede venirles bien vuestra ayuda.

—De inmediato, capitán —respondió el chico, sonriente, y pasó al lado de Draco con una mueca satisfecha.

OoOoO

A Harry, el día se le pasó muy rápido, ocupado como estaba. Cuando terminaron de extraer el agua de los camarotes inundados, volvió a subir a cubierta para seguir ayudando en cualquier tarea que pudiera desempeñar, por lo que tuvo oportunidad de hablar durante un rato con sus amigos. Le alegró comprobar que, a pesar del duro trabajo, Ron tenía mucho mejor aspecto al final de la jornada que a primera hora de la mañana.

Al ponerse el sol, los marineros se prepararon para ir a cenar y entonces el capitán se acercó a los tres y se los quedó mirando, ceñudo. Harry pensó que estaba enfadado por algún motivo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si habían hecho algo mal cuando Snape se giró hacia un lado y gritó:

—¡Crabbe!

Uno de los marineros se volvió hacia él.

—¿Sí, mi capitán?

—Lleva a estos dos jóvenes abajo. La chica dormirá en el camarote que pertenecía a Moody y él en el tuyo, prepárale la litera de repuesto.

Y, sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la escotilla para adentrarse en el interior de la nave. Harry se quedó mirando la abertura boquiabierto, mientras Crabbe gruñía y refunfuñaba, descontento con el cambio de estatus de los presos.

—Vaya, ¿quiere eso decir que ya no somos prisioneros? —preguntó Ron, asombrado.

—Eso creo —contestó Hermione, sonriente.

Cuando Harry logró reaccionar, se giró hacia sus amigos y, de manera apresurada, se despidió de ellos hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Pero, milord, ¿vos no vais a cenar? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

—Yo no voy nunca al comedor —contestó el chico sin girarse, traspasando ya la escotilla.

Recorrió casi corriendo el estrecho pasillo que llevaba al camarote del capitán, abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró de un portazo. Snape, que estaba concentrado estudiando una carta náutica que tenía extendida sobre la mesa y el astrolabio que sostenía en la mano, se giró de inmediato para ver qué ocurría y, sin saber cómo, se encontró presa de los efusivos brazos del joven noble, que se apoderó de sus labios con un beso urgente y apasionado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó el hombre, cuando fue dueño de sus labios de nuevo.

—Eres increíble, eso es lo que pasa —contestó el chico—. Has liberado a mis amigos y les has concedido un camarote… eres… —A falta de palabras, optó por volver a besarle—. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

—¿Han trabajado o no han trabajado durante todo el día como dos más de mis hombres? Para mí, eso significa que se han ganado el derecho a no dormir en la bodega como vulgares rehenes.

Harry sonrió.

—No todos hubieran sido tan generosos.

—Mmm… quizá tengas razón. Puede que haya sido demasiado blando con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, soy un capitán pirata y tengo una reputación que mantener… iré a avisar de que he cambiado de opinión… —dijo, haciendo ademán de salir del camarote, pero Harry lo detuvo con un mohín preocupado.

—No, por favor, no lo hagas.

Snape le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y el chico descubrió con alivio que sólo se trataba de una broma.

—Entonces… ¿cuán agradecido estás por mi magnanimidad? —susurró.

—Mucho… muy agradecido… enormemente agradecido.

—Enormemente, ¿eh?

El chico asintió despacio con expresión traviesa y llevó las manos a la pesada casaca negra del hombre para deslizarla por sus brazos abajo.

—Así es. Y pienso demostrártelo con todo detalle —dijo, lamiéndose los labios de una manera tan sensual que Snape tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos.

—Pues será mejor que corra el pestillo de la puerta antes de que al pinche se le ocurra entrar con la cena y nos encuentre en plena "muestra de agradecimiento" —murmuró, y se dio la vuelta para hacerlo.

Cuando volvió a girarse, Harry ya no estaba donde lo había dejado. A velocidad de vértigo, el chico se había despojado de su propia chaqueta y de los zapatos y se había subido a la cama, donde lo esperaba de rodillas y con una sonrisa hambrienta en los labios. Snape decidió que iba a borrársela a besos y, deshaciéndose de la camisa y de las botas por el camino, se acercó a la cama con mirada lujuriosa.

Tal como había previsto, Harry dejó de sonreír cuando lo envolvió entre sus brazos y devoró sus labios con voracidad. A cambio, sintió sus manos recorriendo su espalda frenéticamente, como si deseara abarcar con ellas toda su piel de una sola vez. Snape rompió el beso para contemplar el bello rostro de su amante. Naufragó en el verde de aquellos ojos, añorando el sabor de la boca entreabierta y jadeante que se le ofrecía.

Harry empezó a quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, y él también se deshizo de los suyos tan rápido como le fue posible; entonces el joven se echó hacia atrás en la cama, tirando de las puntas del pañuelo verde que Snape llevaba colgando del cuello para atraerle hacia sí, y él se dejó arrastrar hasta quedar tumbado sobre el firme y perfecto cuerpo del chico.

Descendió hasta el torso de Harry para lamerlo con avidez. Jugueteó con los pequeños pezones, los chupó y los mordisqueó hasta hacerle gemir de placer mientras con una mano exploraba primero su rígida erección y después el pequeño orificio entre sus nalgas.

Harry lo volvía completamente loco, se notaba tan duro por él que resultaba doloroso, y su miembro pulsaba con fuerza reclamando algo de acción, pero aún así se dedicó a preparar bien al chico, tanto como la urgencia del deseo se lo permitió. El capitán Snape, acostumbrado a tomar lo que deseaba cuando lo deseaba, no esperaba por nada ni por nadie, excepto por él. Por él se sentía capaz de esperar vidas enteras.

Sin embargo, no pensaba hacerlo por ningún otro, por eso, cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y el pinche habló anunciando la cena, la voz de Snape atronó en la estancia, implacable y aterradora.

—¡Si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza y se la ofrezca a los tiburones para cenar, más vale que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas a molestarme en toda la noche!

Se oyó el ruido de una bandeja que caía al suelo, acompañado de un quedo y tembloroso "S-sí, mi capitán" y, justo después, unos pasos presurosos que se alejaban pasillo abajo.

Harry rió suavemente y Snape volvió a concentrar toda su atención en él, admirándose de cuánto lo deseaba. El chico bajó la vista hacia su pecho y recorrió con los dedos una de sus cicatrices.

—Dime, ¿cómo te las hiciste? —susurró—. ¿Cómo te has hecho cada una de estas cicatrices? Quiero saberlo. Quiero saberlo todo de ti.

Snape lo observó con gravedad durante unos segundos y luego dijo:

—Podemos hablar o podemos seguir con lo que estamos haciendo. ¿Qué prefieres?

Su rostro resultaba tan amenazador en contraste con el resto de su cuerpo, que estaba completamente tenso de deseo, que Harry casi sintió ganas de reír de nuevo. Por suerte, se contuvo a tiempo.

—Te prefiero a ti entre mis piernas —dijo, y supo que esa había sido la respuesta correcta cuando Snape, que ya no podía controlarse más, le hizo darse la vuelta para tomarlo sin más demora.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y, sobre todo, a los que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario: The Box Pandora, Snape's Snake y Herenetsess.

Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

OoOoO

Capítulo 4

La frenética y placentera actividad sexual se prolongó por largos minutos, durante los cuales Harry aferró las sábanas con ahínco, necesitado de un punto de apoyo. Sus gemidos ahogados se entremezclaban con los jadeos del hombre que se movía encima de él. Snape le clavaba los dedos en las caderas para embestir con más fuerza contra su voluntarioso culo.

El chico se sentía al límite. Incluso teniendo en cuenta que su henchido miembro no recibía mayor atención que la que le proporcionaba la enloquecida fricción contra el colchón, sabía que no iba a tardar mucho más en correrse, porque la presión intermitente contra su próstata le estaba haciendo llegar al cielo con rapidez. Sin embargo, no anticipó que su orgasmo se iba a precipitar por una simple frase, pronunciada junto a su oído por la áspera voz del capitán:

—Córrete para mí, Harry, córrete conmigo clavado hasta el fondo.

Eso fue demasiado para él. Como si fuera una orden ineludible e impostergable, Harry gimió más hondamente; sus caderas se proyectaron hacia delante en cuatro erráticas estocadas, perdiendo el ritmo que habían alcanzado juntos; y se corrió con fuerza mientras Snape se vaciaba al mismo tiempo en su interior.

Sudorosos y agotados, los dos cuerpos cayeron a plomo y se quedaron tumbados; incapaces de moverse, pero disfrutando al máximo de la deliciosa sensación de piel contra piel y del calor del otro mezclándose con el propio, mientras intentaban calmar sus desbocados corazones; Harry, bocabajo sobre el colchón y con la mejilla apoyada sobre el dorso de las manos; Snape, tendido sobre él.

Se sentía tan a gusto disfrutando del peso del cuerpo del hombre, que había caído en un leve amodorramiento, por eso no pudo evitar un pequeño gruñido de disconformidad cuando el capitán se movió inesperadamente y pareció buscar algo en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

—¿Qué...? —Empezó a preguntar, girando un poco la cabeza para descubrir qué hacía, pero se calló de golpe y abrió los ojos asombrado cuando vio que el capitán había cogido una pluma, un tintero de cristal y un trozo de pergamino con algo escrito encima—. ¿Esa es la carta que estabas escribiendo el día que llegué?

—Mmm... —murmuró el otro a modo de respuesta.

—¿La guardabas ahí? Yo creía que estaba en el cajón cerrado con llave del escritorio.

—¿El cajón del escritorio que intentaste abrir, quieres decir?

—¿Cómo sabes que lo intenté abrir?

—Si no lo hubieras intentado, no sabrías que estaba cerrado con llave.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, sabiéndose descubierto por su propia estupidez. Intentó darse la vuelta y ponerse bocarriba, pero Snape, sentado a horcajadas sobre la parte baja de su espalda, no se lo permitió.

—No me has contestado, ¿es esa la carta?

—Sí —respondió el hombre, con tono divertido—, es la carta que intentaste leer por encima de mi hombro, la que no buscaste en ningún otro sitio del camarote porque te pareció que el único lugar posible en el que podía guardarla era el más elemental y que quedaba más a la vista, demostrando tu absoluta falta de juicio al descartar cualquier otra posibilidad menos evidente. Por eso la guardé en este cajón. Sabía que, simplemente, no se te ocurriría buscarla aquí.

—No hace falta que te pongas tan condescendiente conmigo —refunfuñó Harry, herido en su orgullo.

Snape resopló divertido, extendió el pergamino sobre la espalda del chico y empezó a escribir. Varios minutos transcurrieron en silencio, el capitán, sumido en su tarea; Harry, intentando morder la pregunta que quería escapar de sus labios. Al final, sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más y el chico fracasó en su empeño.

—¿Qué haces?

Se escuchó una pequeña risa entre dientes del capitán.

—Obviamente, estoy continuando una carta que tenía a medias.

—¿Así que le escribes a tu amante mientras estás conmigo? —preguntó Harry, sin poder evitar sentirse celoso.

—¿Mi amante? —repitió Snape, genuinamente sorprendido y, después, sin afirmar ni desmentir nada, añadió—: Siempre, en cada uno de mis viajes, tengo la costumbre de escribirle una carta muy extensa, relatándole todo lo que ocurre a bordo. Suelo ir confeccionándola poco a poco, a medida que se van desarrollando los sucesos; le encanta ser partícipe de todo cuanto hago y yo procuro darle lo que desea. Nada más llegar a puerto, contrato a un mensajero para que haga llegar la misiva a la persona indicada. En este viaje tengo bastantes cosas interesantes que explicar, seguro que se alegrará mucho de leerla.

Harry analizó atentamente cada una de sus palabras, pero el muy taimado había evitado a conciencia cualquier artículo que pudiera delatar si el destinatario de la misiva era un hombre o una mujer.

Se prometió que no preguntaría, no le daría la satisfacción.

—¿Es un hombre o una mujer? —dijo, a pesar de todo, al cabo de un par de minutos. Se maldijo en silencio por su debilidad, pero es que la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Si hubiera podido ver el rostro de Snape, habría descubierto allí la maliciosa sonrisa del que ha obtenido justo la reacción esperada.

—No veo qué interés puede tener eso para ti. Sin embargo, te contestaré: es una mujer.

Harry se giró un poco para poder mirarlo.

—¿Pero tú no…? Pensaba que habías dejado de…

Snape enarcó las cejas.

—¿Sí?

—Creía que ya no ibas con mujeres…

—¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

—Nev… quiero decir... alguien me dijo que habías asesinado a tu amada y a su amante y que después de eso no… —Harry se calló de golpe al observar la terrible expresión que transfiguró el rostro del capitán. La ira se reflejaba en las cejas fruncidas, en los ojos refulgentes, en los labios apretados hasta convertirse en una fina raya y en las aletas de la nariz, que temblaban de furia contenida.

Se apartó de Harry; cogió el pergamino, la pluma y el tintero; se levantó de la cama y dejó los tres objetos encima del escritorio para vestirse con la camisa blanca.

—Voy a matar a ese maldito pinche —murmuró con voz venenosa, más para sí que para Harry, y siguió vistiéndose mientras el chico lo observaba preocupado—. Voy a rodear su cuello con mis manos hasta que lo oiga crujir.

—¡Él no fue quien me lo dijo! Ehhh… la verdad es que no recuerdo quién fue, en realidad. Pudo haber sido cualquiera. —Pero el hombre no parecía escucharlo siquiera. Harry se levantó de la cama, se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo—. Por favor, no le hagas daño. Él no me ha dicho nada, lo he sacado de otro sitio.

Snape lo miró, su rostro aún demudado por el odio. Pero cuando vio la preocupación en la cara del chico, pareció ceder un tanto.

—No creas todo lo que oigas de mí —dijo.

—No, no lo creeré —se apresuró a contestar Harry, pero la respuesta, tan rápida y casi automática, no pareció satisfacer al hombre, que lo agarró fuertemente de los brazos y lo miró con intensidad.

—No debes creerlo —insistió—. Es mentira.

El joven vaciló, no entendía por qué le parecía tan crucial que creyera que él no los había matado. Al fin y al cabo, era un capitán pirata, y una historia así sólo haría que reforzar su leyenda, pero asintió con la cabeza igualmente.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices, lo sabrás mejor que nadie —contestó.

El capitán lo soltó y se pasó una mano por el largo cabello negro. Parecía mortificado por algo y Harry no sabía por qué. Lo que era seguro era que la ira había desaparecido de su rostro, dejando paso a otro grupo de emociones igual de poderosas. Harry se moría de curiosidad, pero no era tan estúpido como para presionarlo para que le contara nada. Ya lo haría, si así lo deseaba. Por suerte, parecía desearlo.

—Siéntate —le ordenó—, y tápate un poco. —Harry recogió su camisa y se la puso por encima, pero no se molestó en vestirse más. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y esperó pacientemente. El capitán se tomó unos instantes para recomponer sus pensamientos antes de hablar y, cuando lo hizo, empezó a deambular por la habitación nerviosamente—. Se llamaba Lily. Yo la amaba. Fue mi primer amor. Un amor fuerte e implacable que me llevó enfrentarme a mi propia familia por defenderlo. Mi padre, Tobías, no aceptaba su condición porque sólo era una sirvienta. El muy hipócrita… él, que se había casado con mi madre sólo para trepar en la escala social. —Se detuvo un instante frente al ojo de buey y se quedó mirando a la oscuridad del mar, dando la espalda a Harry—. La familia de Eileen, mi madre, era de sangre noble y estaba emparentada con los duques de York y con el príncipe de Gales. Él no era nada. El simple hijo de un juez de condado, sin mayor estatus ni abolengo que la ardua labor de su padre por hacerse con una posición en el mundo. Y, sin embargo, se permitió el lujo de despreciarla a ella por ser de clase baja. —Sacudió la cabeza como para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y se apartó de la ventana para proseguir con su paseo por el camarote—. El caso es que renuncié a todo por ella, decidido a que nuestro amor triunfara sobre cualquier obstáculo. Dejé que mi padre me echase de casa; que me desheredase de una fortuna que pertenecía a mi madre por derecho, pero sobre la que ella no tenía poder de decisión; que me prohibiese volver a visitar a Eileen nunca más, hasta el punto que no pude asistir a su funeral cuando falleció... —Se vio embargado por la emoción y tuvo que detenerse unos segundos antes de continuar—. No dudé en dejarlo todo atrás, pero Lily no… —Volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Simplemente no funcionó. Sí, tenía un amante. —Taladró al chico con la mirada—. Y se trataba nada menos que de mi peor enemigo. Cuando me enteré creía que me volvería loco. Quise matarlos con mis propias manos, deseé ver cómo se extinguía la vida en sus hermosos y traidores ojos verdes. —Harry pensó fugazmente en lo curioso que resultaba que la misteriosa joven tuviera los ojos del mismo color que él—. Pero no lo hice, ¿comprendes? No la maté. —Parecía tan ansioso porque el chico le creyera, que Harry asintió enérgicamente, deseando complacerle—. Llegué incluso a rodear su blanco y delicado cuello con mis manos, sintiendo el pulso de sus venas en las yemas de mis dedos, pero entonces ella me dijo que estaba en estado… y la solté.

El joven soltó una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa.

—¿Estaba embarazada? ¿De ti o de él?

Snape le dedicó la sonrisa más triste que Harry había visto jamás.

—En aquel momento yo no podía saberlo, pero ella se marchó muy lejos de mí y ya no volví a verla. Sin embargo, nada más conocer a su hijo supe quién era el padre. —La expresión en el rostro del hombre se volvió inescrutable de repente, mientras observaba al joven con intensidad—. Se parece mucho a él. Aunque tiene los ojos de ella…

—¿Conociste a su hijo? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Entonces ellos aún viven?

El capitán frunció los labios un segundo y después los aflojó.

—No. Murieron poco después de que el niño naciera. Unos ladrones entraron en su casa y los mataron, llevándose consigo cualquier cosa de valor que pudieran encontrar. Sólo dejaron vivo al crío que dormía en su cuna. Probablemente, porque no vieron que estaba allí.

—¡Dios! ¿Entonces se trató sólo de mala suerte?

—Bueno, esa fue la historia oficial. La extraoficial, la que conseguí descubrir yo por mi cuenta, presentaba un relato algo diferente. El padre del niño se había creado numerosos enemigos a causa de sus constantes tejemanejes con los bajos fondos. Le gustaba apostar, ¿sabes? Apostaba el dinero que tenía, y hasta el que no tenía, en peleas ilegales en los antros más truculentos. Lo más probable es que uno de sus acreedores decidiera cobrarse la deuda al contado o con su vida.

—¡Fue culpa de él! —murmuró Harry, a un tiempo fascinado y horrorizado con la historia.

Snape no respondió. Se quedó mirando al chico con una intensidad que suponía un misterio en sí misma.

—La gente empezó a murmurar —dijo al fin—. A pesar de que ellos ya no vivían en el país y de que yo no me había movido de Londres, dijeron que yo era el responsable, que había pagado a unos asesinos para deshacerme de ellos; o que yo mismo era uno de los supuestos ladrones que entró en la casa para matarlos. Dejé que hablaran, ya nada me importaba. Rompí definitivamente todos los lazos con mi familia y me hice a la mar. Pronto descubrí que esas habladurías podían beneficiar mi reputación entre los marineros. Que la gente crea que has asesinado a dos personas a sangre fría hace que te respeten.

—O que te teman.

—Muchas veces es lo mismo.

—Me imagino que ese tipo de fama resulta excelente para un pirata, claro. Pero aún así has preferido que yo supiera la verdad. Te lo agradezco.

—Tú te mereces saber la verdad —dijo Snape, y su voz adquirió un tono particular que a Harry le pareció extraño, pero no supo descifrar.

—Así que el niño quedó huérfano… —dijo, con aire pensativo—. Yo también lo soy, ¿lo sabías?

El capitán pareció súbitamente incómodo ante el comentario del chico. Harry lo atribuyó a que había mostrado preocupación por el hijo de la mujer que lo traicionó y el amante de esta, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema:

—Y entonces… ¿a quién le escribes esas cartas? —preguntó en tono travieso—. Creo que toda esta historia me la has contado sólo para desviar mi atención del asunto principal: quién es la misteriosa destinataria de tu correspondencia.

El capitán lo miró con gravedad aún un instante más y después su expresión se suavizó, apartó la vista de él y sonrió levemente.

—Así que ese es el asunto principal, ¿eh? Pues ya que quieres saberlo, se llama Minerva, y siempre ha sido alguien muy especial para mí. Es la única persona de mi vida anterior con la que mantengo el contacto…

Volvió a girarse hacia Harry, que lo observaba expectante.

—¿Es guapa? —preguntó.

—Es... es todo carácter. Escocesa, no hace falta que añada más. Tiene un cabello rojo y rebelde que siempre se recoge en un moño alto. Y sus ojillos azules, pequeños, pero vivaces, siempre sabían cuándo había cometido alguna travesura... era mi ama de cría.

—Tu… tu ama de…

El joven prorrumpió en estridentes carcajadas y se echó hacia atrás sobre el colchón, sujetándose el estómago con las manos. Snape frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan sumamente gracioso? —preguntó, irritado.

—T-tú… todo un… un fiero y temido capitán pirata… —explicó entre risas—. Le envías cartas a la que fue tu niñera…

Snape cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e intentó fulminarlo con la mirada.

—No veo qué tiene de particular, ella me crió cuando era pequeño. —Harry no paraba de reír y el capitán continuó hablando, cada vez más molesto—. Pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella que con mi madre… ella me lo enseñó todo, le debo cuanto sé. —La nostalgia pareció apoderarse de él de repente—. Con ella, incluso aprendí a hablar… lo que resultó un problema, porque de pequeño adquirí su acento escocés y me costó mucho quitármelo de encima. A mi padre lo volvió loco. Él quería que yo tuviera el acento de la corte, supongo que porque así le hacía parecer más aristocrático a él, que lo único que tenía de noble éramos mi madre y yo. Que su hijo hablase con aquel horrible acento escocés desmerecía completamente la imagen que quería para su familia. Al final, mi madre logró corregir las enseñanzas de Minerva; pero sólo por aquel tiempo durante el que consiguió exacerbar por completo a Tobías, la mujer ya se merece mi devoción eterna.

Harry hacía rato que había dejado de reír. Ver al hombre tan sumido en sus recuerdos de niñez le pareció entrañable, y escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras, sentado de nuevo sobre el colchón.

Snape lo observó durante unos instantes en silencio. El chico era la viva imagen de un alumno aplicado que escuchara las lecciones de su profesor. Sonrió levemente.

—Bien, y ahora, si tu curiosidad ya ha sido saciada de manera satisfactoria... —Cogió de nuevo el pergamino, la pluma y el tintero y se acercó a él despacio—. Todavía tengo algunas cosas que explicarle a Minerva, de modo que quítate la camisa y túmbate bocabajo.

—¿Es que no te va bien el escritorio? —preguntó Harry, divertido.

—Ese viejo escritorio de madera es práctico y cómodo, no voy a negarlo. Pero, como comprenderás, me resulta mucho más agradable escribir sobre la espalda desnuda de mi joven amante mientras me siento sobre sus nalgas.

Plenamente satisfecho con la respuesta, Harry procedió a obedecer. Snape se echó un vistazo a sí mismo, olvidado ya el motivo por el que se había vuelto a poner la camisa, y decidió que la ropa le sobraba, por lo que se la arrancó con brusquedad y se acomodó sobre el apetecible cuerpo del muchacho, depositando de nuevo el pergamino extendido sobre su espalda.

—Intentaré adivinar qué es lo que escribes mientras mueves la pluma… —dijo Harry, apoyando la mejilla en el dorso de las manos, como había hecho antes—. A ver si acierto.

Esto hizo que una idea cruzara la mente del capitán.

—Ah… entonces será mejor que hagamos otra cosa —dijo.

Apartó el pergamino, se estiró sobre la cama y lo dejó en la mesita de noche; después abrió el cajón y cambió el tintero de cristal por otro más pequeño y metálico que puso sobre la piel de Harry.

—¡Eh! Está frío… —se quejó. El hombre sonrió, mojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a trazar palabras directamente sobre la piel—. ¿Estás escribiéndome la espalda? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza para girarse un poco hacia él—. ¡Después no voy a poder quitarme la tinta en semanas…!

—Deja de quejarte, pareces uno de esos mocosos insufribles que siempre están lloriqueando por todo. Mira —dijo, escribiendo sobre el dorso de su propia mano para que lo viera. Las letras aparecieron tenuemente durante un par de segundos y desaparecieron con rapidez—, no deja ningún rastro, es tinta invisible.

—¿Tinta invisible? ¿Y para qué sirve la tinta si no se puede ver?

Snape rió por lo bajo.

—Entre otras cosas, sirve precisamente para lo que estábamos haciendo, para escribir sobre la piel de alguien. La adquirí en China de manos de un alquimista. Dicen que tiene propiedades mágicas.

—¿Mágicas? La magia no existe.

—Eres demasiado joven para ser tan escéptico. Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que existen sin que siquiera puedas sospecharlo. —Harry volvió a descansar la cabeza, pensativo—. Según dicen, si alguien escribe con esta tinta sobre la piel de su amante, el destino los unirá para toda la eternidad.

—¿Para toda la eternidad? —Ahora Harry se giró del todo para poder ver bien la cara de Snape, lo que obligó al hombre a sujetar el tintero e incorporarse un poco para permitir que se diera la vuelta—. ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que nos haríamos inmortales, o algo así?

—No, verás, los chinos budistas creen en la reencarnación... otras vidas después de la vida. Así que, según ellos, tú y yo ya hemos nacido varias veces con anterioridad y volveremos a nacer de nuevo después de nuestra muerte. Puede que sea dentro de ochenta años o quizá de varios siglos, pero viviremos en los cuerpos y las vidas de otras personas diferentes. Por tanto, si ahora escribo con esta tinta invisible sobre tu piel, según sus creencias estaré grabando en nuestro destino una pauta que hará que estemos unidos en cada una de esas vidas futuras, que siempre nos encontremos, no importa dónde estemos o las diferencias que nos separen, y que nuestros destinos estén entrelazados. Puede que para bien o puede que no, pero nos unirá un hilo irrompible a través de los siglos. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá en una próxima reencarnación yo sea... —Pensó en la sensación que tuvo antes, viendo a Harry escucharlo con tanta atención, y dijo—: Quizá sea maestro. Y tú mi alumno.

—¿Tú crees en eso?

—Oh, bueno, no me pareces exactamente del tipo "alumno aplicado". Más bien de los que hacen enfurecer al profesor pero, con un poco de suerte, quizá en tu reencarnación futura tu personalidad sea diferente… —bromeó.

—Muy gracioso, me refería a si crees en lo de la reencarnación y en las propiedades de la tinta mágica.

Snape sonrió enigmáticamente.

—La gente lo considera meras supersticiones...

—Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Tú lo crees?

El capitán examinó el tintero con rostro serio.

—El alquimista que me dio esto se llamaba Ang Minh. Me lo regaló como agradecimiento por cierta... ayuda que le presté una vez. Minh era un importante miembro de su comunidad: curandero, consejero y guía espiritual. Todos sus conciudadanos lo tenían en alta estima, decían que estaba "tocado por los dioses". Un día lo vi sanar a un niño, que había contraído fiebre amarilla, depositando una piedra ovalada sobre su frente. Yo no creo en ningún dios, pero sí en que existe una "energía", o como quieras llamarla, que hace posibles cosas que deberían ser imposibles. En occidente, en su infinita estupidez y mojigatería religiosa, lo tacharían de brujería o de prácticas demoníacas. Otros, más eruditos, lo llaman "alquimia". Pero yo me siento más cómodo llamándolo "magia", no sé por qué.

—Así, ¿no consideras un charlatán a ese alquimista?

—¿A Minh? No.

—Entonces... ¿qué pasa si la tinta funciona de verdad? ¿Te arriesgarías a quedar unido a mí para toda la eternidad?

El capitán lo observó con expresión escrutadora.

—En estos momentos no se me ocurre nadie más con quién quiera arriesgarme a algo así —murmuró, en tono superficial, como si fuera otra broma más, pero sus ojos refulgían como dos azabaches.

Harry pareció súbitamente conmovido, pero se recuperó parpadeando un par de veces y tragando saliva.

—Si lo he entendido bien, entonces, ¿esta tinta hará que nos amemos para siempre?

—¿Amor? Yo no he hablado de amor. La tinta nos unirá. A partir de ahí, lo que hagamos una vez estemos juntos dependerá de nosotros y de las circunstancias que hayamos vivido en cada una de esas reencarnaciones. La tinta es sólo un medio para asegurar que siempre nos encontremos.

—Pero… ¿qué sentido tiene que estemos unidos si no sabemos si podremos amarnos?

El capitán se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que ese es otro riesgo que tenemos que correr. Es sólo una simple tinta invisible, no puedes exigirle que te prometa una vida perfecta. Aunque hay otro uso para ella que también resulta muy... interesante.

—¿Cuál es?

Snape sonrió.

—Te lo enseñaré… pero antes necesito tu total conformidad, ¿quieres arriesgarte a que nuestras almas se enlacen para siempre?

Sonriendo, como si todo aquello le pareciera sólo un juego, pero con cientos de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, Harry asintió.

—Sí, quiero arriesgarme.

—Bien, pues entonces date la vuelta de nuevo.

El chico obedeció, Snape mojó la pluma en el tintero y volvió a escribir sobre su espalda con trazos largos y deliberados que dejaron un rastro húmedo y frío en su piel. Harry se estremeció.

—Me haces cosquillas —dijo, riendo—. ¿Esa es la otra aplicación de la tinta, el hacer cosquillas?

—Mmm… no exactamente… —dijo Snape, con aire misterioso—. Dime, ¿qué estoy escribiendo?

El chico se concentró en los trazos de pincel que marcaba el hombre.

—Es difícil… no sabría…

—Vayamos letra por letra… ¿cuál es esta?

—¿Una "s"?

—Muy bien. ¿Y esta?

—Ah —exclamó Harry, con una sonrisa—, el puntito me ha dado la pista: una "i".

—Correcto. ¿Y ahora?

—¿Una "e"…? Ah, ya sé, estás escribiendo "siempre".

—Excelente —dijo Snape, mientras acababa de escribir la palabra—. Mereces un premio por tu acierto.

Nada más hubo dicho esto, se inclinó hacia delante y resiguió la espina dorsal del joven con su lengua, provocándole un violento escalofrío.

—Oohh… esta otra aplicación me gusta mucho —ronroneó.

El hombre sonrió, complacido, y empezó a escribir de nuevo sobre su espalda. Continuaron con su juego durante largo rato, uno escribiendo y el otro adivinando las palabras. Con cada acierto, el chico recibía una recompensa: un mordisco en la oreja, un beso en la nuca, una caricia en el estrecho desfiladero de sus nalgas…

Harry se sentía más y más excitado a medida que pasaban los minutos. Notaba el miembro dolorosamente duro entre las piernas, por lo que empezó a gemir desesperadamente a cada meticulosa pasada del pincel sobre su piel y a cada gloriosa recompensa por sus aciertos. El chico no entendía el motivo de su estado, las caricias del hombre eran deliciosas, por supuesto, pero Harry estaba completamente encendido de deseo. Nunca había experimentado nada igual, se sentía en llamas, como si todo su cuerpo ardiera. Cada músculo de su cuerpo vibraba y se estremecía bajo las atenciones del hombre, tensos de anticipación; cada milímetro de su piel clamaba por ser agraciado con sus caricias. El joven se moría de vergüenza: temía confesarle la extrema necesidad en que se encontraba. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Hacía sólo media hora que había tenido el orgasmo más intenso de su vida y ahí estaba de nuevo, jadeante y deseando culminar de nuevo en las manos de aquel hombre que era capaz de derretirle como a la mantequilla. Eso no podía estar bien, Snape se escandalizaría si demostraba lo mucho que le deseaba. No debía descubrirse, no debía…

—Severus… —jadeó, incapaz de soportarlo más.

—¿Sí? —susurró él junto a su oído, en un tono insoportablemente sensual.

—Deseo… deseo… —Apenas se veía capacitado para hablar, y menos cuando sentía tan vívidamente el aliento del hombre en su nuca, erizándole el vello de la zona—. Por favor…

El capitán rió de manera tan suave y erótica, que el miembro de Harry pulsó con fuerza y sus caderas se impulsaron contra el colchón involuntariamente.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en decir algo —murmuró—. Tengo que admitir que no esperaba que aguantaras tanto.

—¿Qué?

—La tinta… —reverberó la voz en su oído—. Es también un poderoso afrodisíaco.

Harry soltó un hondo gemido.

—Oh, Dios. Pensaba que me pasaba algo, que había algún problema conmigo…

Snape se incorporó y movió a Harry para que se diera la vuelta, descubriendo así su miembro completamente erecto, enrojecido y húmedo de anticipación.

—No veo aquí ningún problema… —dijo—. Sólo un muy merecido premio a punto de ser entregado.

Se deslizó hacia abajo sobre el cuerpo del joven y probó con su lengua la brillante humedad de la punta, provocando que las caderas de Harry volvieran a propulsarse hacia delante sin que el chico pudiera evitarlo.

—Oh, Dios… —repitió, y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar como una hoja—. Nunca… nunca me la han… ohh…

Snape levantó la vista para observarlo con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Nadie te ha tomado nunca en su boca, Harry? —El chico volvió a gemir lastimeramente, negó con la cabeza, se contorneó ansioso sobre el colchón como una anguila y, al contemplar la voraz sonrisa que se formó en los labios del capitán, gimió una vez más, loco de deseo—. Pues, en ese caso, relájate y disfruta de la experiencia.

Snape posó los labios sobre la palpitante punta y los entreabrió lo justo para introducir la cabeza en su boca, lamiendo después el estrecho orificio, del que barrió las incesantes gotas de líquido preseminal que se acumulaban en él. Chupó con fuerza un par de veces y después liberó la punta para lamer toda su extensión con lentitud enervante.

Harry, que seguía temblando sin remedio, empezó a lloriquear y a removerse frenéticamente mientras sentía cómo desde su erección surgían olas de fuego que se propagaban sin descanso por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—P-por f-favor… —suplicó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Snape, malicioso—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Harry? ¿Quieres que te haga correrte? ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

—P-por f-favor… s-síii…

—Mmm… pero todavía es muy pronto —susurró, recorriendo el doliente miembro con un dedo mientras hablaba—, apenas he tenido tiempo de saborearte. Creo que voy a seguir probándote un poco más, eres demasiado delicioso…

Abrió la boca y engulló por entero la erección del chico, que se sacudió en un violento espasmo y soltó un grito ahogado. Snape siguió martirizándolo con su hábil boca, llevándolo hasta el límite para cambiar el ritmo justo a tiempo de evitar que se corriera. Continuó así por largo rato, robándole al chico todo su recato y su capacidad de contención, arrancándole continuados e imparables gritos de placer que debieron escucharse por todo el barco. Sin embargo, esto a Harry le daba igual, porque creía sinceramente que, si seguía así, acabaría volviéndose loco, y a un loco no le importa lo que los demás piensen de él.

Su mente no lo resistiría. Imposible. Nunca había sentido nada igual, ni hubiera creído posible experimentar tantas sensaciones con semejante intensidad. Su cuerpo entero estaba sobrecargado de placer y, al mismo tiempo, la extremada tensión por no llegar a liberarse le resultaba una tortura insoportable. La boca del capitán era húmeda y caliente, tan acogedora y excitante que hubiera deseado pasar toda su vida ahí dentro.

De repente, Snape volvió a succionar con energía unas cuantas veces más y Harry, transportado por fin más allá del límite, levantó las caderas del colchón para hundirse más en el hombre, hasta llegar a su garganta; y, corriéndose con fuerza, embistió contra su boca en erráticas y desesperadas estocadas mientras de sus labios escapaba un gemido prolongado y áspero.

Tras el último latigazo del orgasmo, su cuerpo quedó exánime sobre la cama y Harry se sumió en una especie de trance, sin llegar a perder el sentido, pero muy cerca de hacerlo.

Snape levantó la cabeza y observó al chico con una sonrisa satisfecha. Oh, sí; desde luego, habían valido la pena todo el esfuerzo y el peligro que afrontó en su día para ayudar al alquimista que le regaló aquella tinta.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y, sobre todo, a los que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario: The crow over the window, The Box Pandora, Snape's Snake y Herenetsess.

Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

OoOoO

Capítulo 5

Cuando Harry despertó por la mañana, le dolía cada rincón del cuerpo y no se sentía capaz de abandonar el calor y la comodidad de la cama del capitán, que se había levantado a punta de alba, como cada día.

Sin embargo, recordó que el barco todavía necesitaba ser reparado y que seguramente todos estarían ya manos a la obra, por lo que se obligó a poner los pies en el suelo y se vistió con parsimonia.

Se sorprendió al encontrar sobre el escritorio un abundante desayuno y se dio cuenta de que estaba famélico cuando las tripas le crujieron con furia. De pronto recordó la noche anterior y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa: no habían cenado nada, así que el capitán había tenido el detalle de hacer que le trajeran aquel espléndido desayuno al camarote, sabiendo que por la mañana estaría tan hambriento que sería capaz de comerse las piedras.

Dio buena cuenta de todo lo que había en la bandeja y después subió a cubierta, sintiéndose con mucha más energía. Lo que no esperaba era que todos lo mirasen de aquella manera. Por algún motivo, un silencio se hizo entre los marineros cuando él apareció. Cohibido, susurró un quedo "buenos días" que salió ronco y áspero, y de inmediato se acordó de los incontrolables gritos y gemidos que había proferido la noche anterior sin importarle nada ni nadie. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y sus mejillas se encendieron de un rojo furioso. Lo habían oído todo. Habían oído sus explosiones de placer mientras el capitán le regalaba el mejor -y el más escandaloso- orgasmo de su vida.

—¿Buenos días? —sonó una voz a su espalda, cargada de rabia—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Draco Malfoy lo miraba con un odio visceral que rezumaba de su rostro y de sus palabras. Los ojos brillantes, los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo, los labios fruncidos, las aletas de la nariz temblando enfurecidas. Parecía un búfalo a punto de embestir.

—¿Qué problema tienes, Malfoy? —preguntó, sin amilanarse.

—Mi problema eres tú, _Lord_ Potter —¿Cómo podía lograr que su propio nombre sonase como un insulto y su título como una burla?—. Te dije que te alejaras del capitán, que no te atrevieses a tocarle.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, harto del rubio.

—Pues lo siento por ti, pero anoche él no tuvo ningún reparo en tocarme a mí y hacerme muchas más cosas, además.

El primer puñetazo ni siquiera lo vio venir. Ocurrió tan rápido y fue tan imparable, que sólo descubrió que había sido golpeado cuando se encontró en el suelo y con el rubio inclinado sobre él a punto de pegarle de nuevo. Apartó la cara con rapidez, pero no la suficiente como para evitar que el puño impactase de nuevo sobre ella. A partir de entonces, sus propios puños se pusieron también en movimiento.

Mientras se peleaban, los piratas hicieron corrillo a su alrededor, jaleando a Draco para que le diera una paliza a aquel noble que campaba por su barco como si le perteneciera. En determinado momento, Ron y Hermione se hicieron paso entre los marineros, intrigados por ver qué ocurría, y ella soltó un agudo chillido cuando vio que era su señor quien se estaba peleando.

Entonces el capitán Snape se plantó en el centro del corro que se había formado y se produjo un silencio total en la cubierta, con la única excepción de los gruñidos y sonidos del forcejeo entre los dos luchadores.

—Deteneos. —La orden, en voz baja pero firme, no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

Los dos muchachos se soltaron inmediatamente y, tan rápido como pudieron, se pusieron en pie, arreglándose las ropas para presentar un aspecto lo más digno posible.

—Capitán, él… —empezó Malfoy.

—Silencio —le cortó—. No voy a permitir este tipo de comportamiento en mi barco cuando todavía no estamos siquiera preparados para navegar. Aún queda trabajo por hacer y no toleraré distracciones de ningún tipo. Malfoy, continúa en proa con tu trabajo. Lord Potter, regresad al camarote.

—¿Qué? —protestó Harry.

—Sí, capitán —dijo Draco y, lanzándole una mirada despectiva al otro, se dirigió a la parte delantera de la nave.

—Capitán, yo no quiero… —empezó Harry, pero Snape lo detuvo con un movimiento de la mano.

—No toleraré la insubordinación —dijo con rostro amenazante—. De nadie. No estoy dispuesto a estar pendiente de que no os comportéis como un par de críos mimados. Volved al camarote y esperad allí hasta la hora de comer. Es una orden.

Y, sin darle opción a replicar, se dio la vuelta y regresó al castillo de popa.

El capitán entró en el camarote a la hora de comer. Hacía ya unos minutos que el pinche había traído la bandeja con los platos de comida, pero Harry no se había acercado a ellos ni se había levantado siquiera para ver lo que había. Simplemente siguió sentado en el canapé que le había servido de cama hasta el día anterior.

Snape se fue a la mesa sin decir nada y empezó a comer como si no hubiera nadie más en la estancia, y Harry, obstinado, se mantuvo a distancia y en silencio, esperando que el otro fuese el primero en hablar. Pero si él era tozudo, el capitán era inconmovible como una montaña y continuó comiendo e ignorando al chico, que a medida que pasaban los minutos se iba enfurruñando más y más.

Cuando el plato estuvo prácticamente vacío, sin embargo, empezó a temer que el hombre se largara al terminar sin decir una palabra, tal como había llegado, y le dejase de nuevo confinado toda la tarde sin poder hacer nada al respecto, por lo que tuvo que cambiar de estrategia.

Adoptó un aire acusatorio y preguntó:

—¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Snape se giró hacia él con las cejas enarcadas y masticando uno de los pocos trozos de carne que le quedaban.

—De hecho, sí —contestó—: que es una lástima que estés desganado, ya que el cocinero ha utilizado hoy algunas de las viandas confiscadas de vuestro barco. Creo que encontrarías muy de tu agrado este estofado de cordero.

Volvió a centrarse en su plato, dejando a Harry confuso y enfadado.

—Y de lo que pasó esta mañana en cubierta... ¿no tienes nada que comentar sobre eso?

—Sólo repetirte que no estoy dispuesto a aguantar chiquilladas —dijo sin mirarle—, tu pelea con Malfoy resulta del todo inapropiada, de modo que más vale que te comportes por lo que queda de viaje. Aún sin tu estimable ayuda, hemos terminado con las reparaciones satisfactoriamente y en cuanto mis hombres terminen de colocar las velas y recoger la cubierta podremos levar anclas y ponernos en marcha de nuevo.

—¡No fue culpa mía! —protestó Harry, indignado—. ¡Malfoy empezó!

—Eso es algo totalmente intrascendente.

Se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Intrascendente? ¿Estaba sugiriendo que aceptase todas las burlas de Malfoy sin más? ¿Que no importaba que el otro buscase pelea, porque él no debía concedérsela por más que lo provocara? Sí, lo cierto era que parecía estar diciéndole exactamente eso.

—Pero... pero... —Como el capitán seguía sin mirarle, Harry se levantó y se situó frente a él—. Malfoy está celoso —dijo llanamente—. Está enamorado de ti, por eso tiene celos.

Snape detuvo en el aire el movimiento de su mano, que avanzaba hacia la boca con el último trozo de pan que le quedaba. Parecía sorprendido por la noticia.

—¿Qué te hace decir tal cosa? —preguntó.

—Oh, vamos, es evidente. La forma en que te mira, con esos ojos de cordero degollado... y la de veces que me ha dicho que me aleje de ti... el imbécil bebe los vientos por su capitán.

Snape, con el ceño fruncido, dejó caer el trozo de pan en el plato y apartó este de un manotazo.

—En ese caso, debo hablar con él cuanto antes —dijo, se levantó con rapidez de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, donde se detuvo para mirar a Harry y señalarlo con un imperativo dedo—. A partir de ahora, no quiero que le provoques ni que te acerques a él si no es imprescindible. Me da igual quién empiece la pelea, tú debes terminarla. No caerás en sus provocaciones ni cederás al impulso de pavonearte ante él, ¿queda claro?

—¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes? —dijo el chico, ofuscado—. ¡Soy Lord Potter!

—Y la última vez que lo comprobé, yo seguía siendo el capitán de este barco. En tierra podrás tener mucha influencia, pero aquí no tienes más poder que las ratas de la bodega. No olvides que todavía puedo lanzarte a los tiburones, si me siento inclinado a ello.

Y, dándose la vuelta, salió del camarote con un fuerte portazo.

Harry se quedó pasmado en el sitio, con la mente sumida en un torbellino de pensamientos veloces, todos reclamando su atención al mismo tiempo. Se quedó con uno, el más urgente, y dejó los demás a un lado para más tarde: acababa de decirle a Snape que Malfoy estaba enamorado de él y ahora iba a hablar con él sobre eso.

—Oh-oh… —se dijo—. ¿Qué he hecho? Eso está mal, muy mal…

Miró la puerta, vacilante, sin saber si le estaba permitido salir o no. Por la mañana, el capitán lo había recluido en el camarote hasta la hora de comer, pero el mediodía ya había pasado y no le había dicho nada más al respecto. Tomó una decisión y salió de allí a paso rápido. Ya se enfrentaría a las consecuencias si Snape se enfadaba, lo principal era impedir que hablara con Malfoy. Cuando alcanzó la cubierta, sin embargo, no encontró allí ni al uno ni al otro. Sí que vio, no obstante, a Neville, que estaba haciendo rodar un enorme barril hacia el interior de la nave. Lo agarró del brazo con apremio y le preguntó si sabía dónde estaban.

—El capitán ha venido a buscar a Draco. Se lo ha llevado a su cabina de mando.

—¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está su cabina? Tengo que entrar antes de que…

—¡Oh, no! ¡No podéis hacer eso! Nadie que quiera conservar la cabeza unida al cuerpo debe entrar en la cabina del capitán sin su expreso consentimiento. Nadie puede siquiera llamar a su puerta a menos que el barco se esté hundiendo. El capitán es muy estricto en este asunto. Normalmente está en cubierta, accesible para todo el mundo; pero cuando se encierra en su cabina, significa que no quiere ser molestado.

—Pues, entonces… ¿hay alguna manera de escuchar lo que se dice dentro?

Neville miró nerviosamente de un lado a otro, estrujándose las manos sin darse cuenta.

—Milord… —murmuró—. Eso no… no estaría bien… si el capitán se enterase…

Harry, impaciente, agarró al pinche por los hombros y lo zarandeó con energía.

—¡Dímelo, Neville! ¿Sabes alguna manera? No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo.

El asustado muchacho dio un respingo, miró a su alrededor una vez más y asintió con una leve cabezada.

—Seguidme…

Dejó olvidado el barril y ambos se adentraron en el barco. Neville lo guió hasta una estrecha alacena situada junto a una gran puerta de madera de roble. Prendió una vela, cerró la portezuela de la alacena tras de ellos, que tuvieron que encogerse un poco para caber los dos, y, llevándose un dedo a los labios, le señaló a Harry un pequeño orificio en el fondo del armario.

El chico acercó un ojo al agujero, satisfecho de poder, no sólo escuchar, sino también ver lo que ocurría en la estancia contigua.

Draco Malfoy estaba girado hacia él, los brazos colgando laxos a ambos lados del cuerpo, la mirada baja, el rostro arrebatado por un vivo color carmesí que se extendía hasta las orejas y el labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

Snape, frente a él, caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala sin mirarlo, mientras hablaba con aquella característica voz suya, grave y susurrante.

—…estas son sólo algunas de las muchas razones por las que no puedo permitir este tipo de cosas en mi nave. Sentimientos como ese sólo pueden causar situaciones incómodas, enfrentamientos, peleas... De hecho, ya ha ocurrido así, ¿me equivoco? —Era claramente una pregunta retórica, ya que aunque Draco se hubiera sentido inclinado a contestar, que era evidente que no era así, tampoco le dio tiempo suficiente para hacerlo—. Estas cosas pueden ser origen incluso de insubordinaciones de la tripulación. Si alguna vez tuviera alguna relación impropia con uno de mis hombres, todos los demás se dolerían de sus privilegios con respecto a los demás, ya fueran dichos privilegios reales o sólo fruto de la imaginación recelosa y de la envidia. Por tanto, y en razón de evitar que algo así pueda suceder, mi primera y más estricta regla como capitán de este barco es mantenerme alejado de la cama de cualquiera de mis marineros, no pudiendo hacer jamás ninguna excepción a esta norma. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Llegado a este punto del discurso, el capitán detuvo su ocioso deambular y encaró a Draco, que seguía mirando al suelo con intensidad, el rostro aún más encendido que antes, si cabía. El chico no contestó, Snape dio un paso hacia él y dijo:

—¿Draco…? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

—Yo… c-ca… s-sí, capitán.

De pronto, el chico soltó un sollozo que le sacudió todo el cuerpo y Harry vio horrorizado como dos regueros de lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios… —susurró—. Estoy muerto. Malfoy me va a matar…

Contuvo la respiración para ver cuál sería la reacción del capitán, pero este no parecía saber muy bien qué hacer. Frunció el ceño hacia el joven, que seguía llorando en silencio y, de pronto, pareció tomar una decisión. Se acercó a él y puso una de sus grandes manos sobre el tembloroso hombro del chico.

—Supongo que será mejor que te tomes el día libre, Draco. Zabini te sustituirá. Seguro que mañana te sentirás mucho mejor. —Malfoy no dijo nada, Snape le dio unas desmañadas palmaditas en el hombro y se apartó de él, obviamente incómodo—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites para recomponerte y después ve a tu camarote. Nadie te molestará. Yo debo volver a mis obligaciones.

Y, diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y salió de la cabina, dejando solo a Draco. Harry se apartó del orificio que le había servido de mirilla.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. La he jodido bien.

Le echó una mirada a Neville, que estaba lívido como la cera de la vela que los iluminaba.

—N-no debería haber escuchado esto… —susurró, temblando visiblemente—. No debería. Yo no… no soy muy bueno guardando secretos… cuando bebo algo de vino o cerveza la lengua se me suelta sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Ni hablar —susurró Harry, en tono amenazante—, no puedes decir nada de lo que acabas de oír, ¿me entiendes, Neville? Nada. Si lo haces, no sólo estaré muerto, sino que Malfoy se entretendrá en despedazarme con sus propias manos. Y si eso pasa, te prometo que volveré del infierno para buscarte y llevarte conmigo.

Neville tragó saliva sonoramente y asintió con la cabeza. Harry volvió a mirar por el agujero y vio que el rubio seguía estático en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado, inmóvil como una estatua.

—Vamos —dijo—, salgamos de aquí antes de que nos descubra.

Salieron de la alacena y se escurrieron pasillo abajo para subir a cubierta.

Draco aceptó la oferta de tomarse el día libre, así que Harry no volvió a verlo en toda la jornada, lo que fue un alivio.

Durante la cena con el capitán se mostró inusualmente silencioso, por lo que Snape pensó que aún estaba molesto por su discusión de la mañana. Lo dejó estar, pensando que ya se le pasaría. Pero cuando, a la hora de acostarse, el humor de Harry no había mejorado, el hombre consideró que ya había sido suficiente.

—¿Vais a seguir haciéndome caras largas por mucho tiempo, _Lord Potter_? —murmuró, con tono indolente.

—¿Eh? Oh, no, no… sólo estaba… pensando.

—Por algún motivo, creo que eso no significa nada bueno… —se mofó el capitán, pero él no hizo caso de su burla.

—¿Qué se puede hacer cuando te has equivocado terriblemente en algo y no puedes reparar tu error?

El rostro de Snape se ensombreció, bajó la mirada y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

—Cuando se comete un error irreparable, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Por eso es irreparable —dijo, con tono lúgubre. Y, levantando de nuevo la vista, preguntó—. ¿De qué estamos hablando, exactamente?

Harry sintió la negra mirada taladrándolo y tragó saliva.

—No debería haberte dicho que Malfoy está enamorado de ti.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que era mentira? —inquirió, con el ceño fruncido—. Si lo era…

—No, no. Era verdad… es sólo que… en fin, no creo que haya sido buena idea que tuvieras esa charla con él.

—Te aseguro que la conversación que hemos tenido ha sido esclarecedora y moderada. Draco es un joven maduro y puede encajar perfectamente una pequeña decepción.

Harry intentó conciliar esas palabras con la imagen que había visto horas antes de un desconsolado Draco en la cabina del capitán y no pudo hacerlo. Ni la decepción parecía ser "pequeña" ni el joven lo había encajado siquiera medio bien.

—¿Estás muy convencido de eso? —preguntó.

—Si lo que te inquieta es que sepa que me lo has contado tú, puedes estar tranquilo, porque no se lo he dicho. Así que no sospecha nada. —Harry tampoco pondría la mano en el fuego por eso—. ¿Algo más? ¿Ese era todo el problema? —El chico asintió, pensativo, y el capitán sonrió—. Entonces, ya está solucionado. No era tan grave, ¿no? Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y ven aquí —le instó, abriendo los brazos con gesto invitador.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces, se levantó de la silla y fue a sentarse a horcajadas sobre las rodillas de Snape, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y hundiendo la cara en su hombro para besar su piel salada. Le fascinaba el sabor del otro hombre y se preguntaba si, después de tantos días de travesía, él mismo también sabría a mar.

El capitán se puso en pie, sujetando firmemente contra su cuerpo al muchacho, que rodeó su cintura con las piernas, y lo llevó a la cama, donde se estiró sobre él para besar sus labios con pasión mientras aguantaba todo su peso en los codos sobre el colchón.

Le quitó la camisa y empezó a atacar sus pantalones con prisas, mientras las manos del chico volaban por su espalda y sus nalgas ávidamente, como si fueran dos amantes que no se habían visto en meses y se sintieran ansiosos por reencontrar sus cuerpos. Harry no tardó en jadear como un animal debido a la excitación y cuando Snape se incorporó de golpe, abandonando el contacto con él, no pudo reprimir un quejido frustrado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, con voz áspera por el deseo.

Pero el hombre no contestó, sólo se dedicó a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo con una mirada cargada de lascivia y empezó a quitarse la ropa con lentitud exasperante.

Harry, sintiéndose súbitamente vulnerable bajo el fuego de aquella mirada, intentó cerrar las piernas para no verse tan expuesto, pero Snape le sujetó las rodillas para impedírselo.

—No —dijo—. Quiero verte.

Y, como si sus palabras conjurasen algún tipo de hechizo irresistible, volvió a abrirse para él, separando las piernas aún más que antes, exhibiendo a un tiempo su flamante erección y el pequeño orificio que se hallaba más abajo.

—Hermoso… —croó Snape, su voz casi irreconocible por el deseo—. Tócate para mí, Harry. Acaríciate como si tus manos fueran las mías.

El chico gimió y, bajo el fuego de aquellos ojos como brasas, empezó a deslizar los dedos por su propia piel.

La diestra acarició su vientre, revolviendo el vello negro que desfilaba desde el ombligo hasta el pubis, mientras los dedos de la zurda tanteaban uno de sus pequeños pezones, rozándolo apenas con sus yemas para después pellizcarlo suavemente.

Snape, de pie ante él, lo observaba como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que hubiera visto jamás. Despacio, sin apartar los ojos del joven, comenzó a imitar sus movimientos, de modo que la mano izquierda subió hasta su pezón y la derecha jugueteó con su propio vello, desplazándose hasta los ensortijados rizos del pubis sin llegar a rozar la erección que pulsaba debajo.

Al ver esto, Harry se envalentonó y se atrevió a ir más lejos. Atrapó su miembro en un puño, Snape hizo otro tanto y juntos iniciaron un lento vaivén arriba y abajo de sus enhiestos mástiles.

Poco a poco, el ritmo de sus puños se fue acelerando, lo mismo que sus respiraciones, que se volvieron esforzadas y jadeantes. Snape se acercó un poco más a Harry para que la punta de su polla frotara la del chico cada vez que su mano la impulsaba hacia delante. El joven gimió con desesperación y se contorneó contra el colchón como una anguila.

Sintiéndose repentinamente sediento, Harry entreabrió los labios y se pasó la punta de la lengua por ellos, humedeciéndolos y dejando un rastro brillante y tentador a su paso. Al capitán, la boca del joven se le antojó una fruta dulce y jugosa que no pudo resistirse a probar, por lo que se abalanzó contra él, apoyando las manos a los lados de la cabeza del muchacho para atrapar aquellos pecaminosos labios entre los suyos mientras su miembro friccionaba con insistencia contra el puño cerrado de Harry, que decidió soltar a su presa para aferrarse a las caderas del hombre con fuerza. Libres por fin, ambos penes se empezaron a rozar el uno contra el otro de manera enloquecedora.

—Tómame —rogó el joven en un susurro ahogado—. Por favor, tómame ya. No puedo esperar más.

Aquellas palabras lanzaron una punzada de deseo en el hombre que se propagó por toda su espina dorsal e hizo pulsar su miembro con fuerza. Snape emitió un sonido gutural que culminó en un ronco gemido. Se humedeció la palma de la mano derecha a conciencia y la llevó hasta su polla, mezclando en ella la saliva con el líquido preseminal, y a continuación se hundió con un solo movimiento en el pequeño agujero que se le ofrecía anhelante.

Snape cerró los ojos y se concentró unos segundos en la sensación de aquellas cálidas y estrechas paredes aprisionando su carne antes de comenzar a embestir con furia contra la cavidad. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, decidido a no gritar esa vez; quería evitar que todo el barco se enterase de sus actividades nocturnas de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ante el obstinado silencio del muchacho, el capitán abrió los ojos y, viendo la expresión concentrada de su rostro, comprendió su propósito al punto, de modo que decidió sabotear su férrea determinación. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, salió del todo de su cuerpo y volvió a ponerse de pie en el suelo, ante las piernas abiertas de Harry, que lo miró con la respiración enloquecida y expresión desesperada.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué paras? —preguntó, jadeante.

—Deja de tocarte —le ordenó Snape, y la mano del chico, que había vuelto a agarrar su polla, se congeló a medio camino del endurecido miembro—. Aparta las manos y déjalas descansar sobre el colchón. No las vas a necesitar.

Harry se estremeció en un violento escalofrío y cumplió con lo que le pedían. Snape agarró las caderas del muchacho para atraerlo más hacia sí, dejando su culo justo al borde del colchón, y le elevó las piernas para apoyarlas en sus hombros.

Harry tuvo sólo un segundo para pensar que esta posición le iba a resultar muy incómoda, porque al segundo siguiente, Snape había vuelto a empalarlo hasta el fondo, y esta vez, gracias a la nueva postura, mucho más profundamente que antes.

Notó los testículos del hombre presionando contra sus nalgas y contuvo la respiración, y cuando Snape se retiró despacio para enterrarse en él una vez más por completo, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no chillar de placer.

Su miembro pulsaba y ardía con fuerza, necesitado de unas atenciones que le estaban siendo denegadas; pero, curiosamente, esto había pasado al segundo plano de su conciencia, ya que el primero estaba siendo colapsado por las sensaciones provenientes de su ano: Snape, con una precisión diabólica, se estaba asegurando de rozarle la próstata con cada ir y venir de su polla dentro de su culo.

Harry no pudo controlarse más y en la siguiente embestida soltó un grito que llenó cada rincón de la estancia, igual que el miembro del hombre llenaba su interior por completo.

—Eso es, Harry —jadeó Snape—. Grita, grita para mí.

Y el chico ya no intentó seguir conteniéndose. Despreocupado de quién pudiera oírle, dejó escapar uno tras otro todos los quejidos y gemidos que había estado guardando en su garganta, y se agarró con desesperación a las sábanas mientras el capitán le empalaba una y otra vez sin piedad.

Cuando Snape sintió que su orgasmo se aproximaba, redireccionó de nuevo el ángulo de sus embistes, volviéndolos menos profundos pero aún más certeros, concentrándose especialmente en el punto de placer del chico y presionando contra él cada vez con más fuerza. Cuando por fin se corrió en su interior con un hondo y prolongado gemido, Harry, sin que nada tocase su propia polla, alcanzó también su escandaloso clímax con un grito desgarrador, derramándose sobre su propio vientre en cálidas y entrecortadas ráfagas.

Una vez las oleadas del orgasmo compartido amainaron, Snape se inclinó hacia delante y agarró el cuello del chico para susurrar, en tono amenazante:

—No vuelvas a intentar arrebatarme lo que es mío. Cuando te penetro, tus gritos me pertenecen, ¿queda claro?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y el capitán aflojó su agarre para, acto seguido, deslizarse hacia abajo y lamer el firme vientre del muchacho, limpiándolo de todo rastro de su semilla. El chico gimió de nuevo y se incorporó en la cama para jalar al hombre hacia sí y besarlo con ansia.

—Por Dios, Severus —jadeó—. Juro que nunca antes había sentido lo que siento contigo. Eres un pecado al que ni puedo ni quiero resistirme.

El hombre rió el comentario, su nuez subiendo y bajando por el cuello de manera sensual, y Harry se lanzó a lamerla sin pensárselo ni un instante.

—No existe el pecado —dijo entonces Snape—. Sólo existimos nosotros y lo que decidimos hacer de nuestras vidas.

—Muy irreverente para alguien que ha tratado de convencerme de algo como la reencarnación de las almas —se burló el chico, mordisqueándole el cuello.

—No he intentado convencerte de nada, sólo te he explicado las creencias de las gentes en el Lejano Oriente.

Harry lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Pero de verdad crees en eso? Pensaba que lo decías sólo por decir.

—Sí, creo que puede ser cierto. ¿Por qué no? No es más descabellado que un Dios que condena a su propio hijo a tormentos indecibles para acabar colgado en una cruz. —Lo miró con intensidad—. Creo que quizá tú y yo ya nos habíamos conocido antes. O quizá no nos conocíamos hasta ahora, pero nos encontraremos de nuevo en una vida futura. Creo que hay personas que están destinadas a encontrarse siempre, dondequiera que estén, ya sea para bien o para mal.

—¿Para bien o para mal?

—No sólo los amantes se encuentran el uno al otro, también lo hacen los enemigos.

Harry se quedó en silencio, meditando sobre esto. Viendo que el chico no iba a añadir nada más, Snape se estiró en la cama, atrayendo el joven cuerpo contra el suyo y tapándolos a ambos con las mantas para que no cogieran frío. Mientras Harry seguía pensando, el capitán se quedó plácidamente dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y, sobre todo, a los que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario: The crow over the window, The Box Pandora, Snape's Snake y Herenetsess.

Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

OoOoO

Capítulo 6

Durante un par de días todo pareció ir bien. Aunque Harry había temido la reacción de Malfoy, el chico no daba muestras de sospechar de él. De hecho, desde que el capitán habló con el rubio, Draco se veía inusualmente apagado, caminaba arrastrando los pies como un alma en pena, apenas hablaba y ni siquiera se interesaba por fastidiar al joven noble.

La situación parecía tan calmada, que Harry llegó a confiar en que se había librado del problema. Incluso pensaba que quizá fuera lo mejor que podía haber hecho, dado que ya no tenía que sufrir el acoso del joven pirata; pero, inesperadamente, al tercer día, todo cambió.

De repente, Harry escuchó un pequeño tumulto proveniente de babor y se dirigió al grupo de hombres que había allí congregados para ver lo que ocurría. Draco estaba subido a la pasarela por la que en su día lanzaron a los tiburones al soldado Pettigrew. En las manos llevaba el pesado yunque de hierro en el que los piratas afilaban sus espadas y puñales, y miraba al agua con rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

Lucius bajó corriendo las escaleras del castillo de popa y le gritó, con un deje aterrorizado en la voz, que bajase de ahí, mientras el capitán le ordenaba que se dejara de chiquilladas y regresara a su puesto. Pero el chico no parecía escuchar a nadie.

Lucius se agarró a uno de los cabos para subir a la pasarela, pero todavía no había puesto el pie en el tablón de madera cuando Draco se giró hacia él y lo detuvo con una simple frase:

—Si subes, saltaré.

El hombre se quedó congelado en el sitio y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Aquello era culpa suya, y lo sabía. Miró a los ojos del joven rubio: estaban tan vacíos como si un demonio le hubiera robado el alma.

—Hijo, esto es una locura… —dijo Lucius, en tono suplicante—. Por favor, vuelve a cubierta. No lo hagas. Sea lo que sea lo que te preocupa, podemos solucionarlo.

—No entiendes nada —dijo el muchacho, los ojos vacíos observando a su padre desapasionadamente.

Volvió a girarse hacia el agua y entonces a Harry se le ocurrió la única cosa que creía que podría hacerlo desistir.

—¡Malfoy! Se lo dije yo. —El chico se giró hacia su voz con los párpados entrecerrados—. Es culpa mía. Fui yo quién se lo dijo al capitán. Lo hice sin pensar, no esperaba que él fuera a decirte nada.

La comprensión se hizo en los ojos del rubio, cuya expresión cambió de derrotada a colérica en cuestión de un segundo.

—¡Tú!

Con inesperada rapidez, se bajó de la pasarela, dejó caer el yunque y se abalanzó contra Harry, agarrándolo del cuello y tirándolo al suelo, desde donde intentó con todas sus fuerzas estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Lucius se agachó de inmediato para intentar separar a su hijo del noble, pero Draco tenía muy bien sujeta a su presa y no parecía dispuesto a soltarla.

Harry se estaba quedando lívido, por más que luchaba para librarse de aquellas manos, el rubio ejercía una presión casi inhumana sobre él y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Le faltaba el aire y empezaba a ver marcas oscuras delante de los ojos. Intentó propinarle una patada en la entrepierna, pero no consiguió darle el suficiente impulso y el otro ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¡Basta, Draco! —gritó Snape—. ¡Déjalo ya!

Pero el chico no escuchaba a nadie, se había dejado llevar por su rabia y resultaba imposible de controlar, por lo que al capitán no le quedó otro remedio que desenrollar su látigo para azotar la espalda del agresor.

No solía utilizar ese método de disciplina, pero a veces era necesario imponerse como fuera, y aquella era una de tales ocasiones.

Con un solo impacto del látigo contra la carne, Draco arqueó todo el cuerpo en un espasmo de dolor y aflojó las manos lo suficiente para que dos de los hombres de Snape lo redujeran y lo mantuvieran alejado de su objetivo.

—¡Soltadme! —chilló el rubio, forcejeando frenéticamente entre Crabbe y Goyle—. ¡Soltadme, he dicho! ¡Dejad que le mate! Acabaré con él, quiero matarle con mis propias manos. Quiero acabar con la vida de ese gusano chivato.

—¡No harás nada de eso! —atronó Snape—. ¿Me has oído Draco? —El chico no parecía prestarle atención, sólo seguía mirando con ojos de fuego a Harry, que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo y se masajeaba el cuello con gesto dolorido, así que el capitán dio dos zancadas en su dirección, todavía con el látigo en la mano, para bloquearle el campo de visión y obligarle a atender a sus palabras—. ¡Draco! Tu comportamiento de hoy es inadmisible, ¿lo entiendes? Serás duramente castigado por tu insubordinación y cuando lleguemos a puerto tendrás que abandonar el barco.

—¿Qué? —El impacto de aquellas palabras desencajó el rostro del chico, que no podía creer lo que oía—. Pero, capitán...

—¡Se acabó! No toleraré ni una protesta más. Creía que en mi barco sólo habían hombres sólidos en quienes podía confiar, pero veo que me había equivocado: entre ellos se escondía un chiquillo caprichoso e inestable. Por consideración a tu padre no te pasaré por la quilla ni te ataré al palo mayor para que el sol te seque lentamente día tras día hasta exprimir la última gota de vida de tu cuerpo; pero en alta mar la insubordinación es el delito más grave; así que, a partir de ahora y por lo que queda de viaje, dejarás tu camarote y dormirás encerrado en la bodega, en vez de en cubierta; servirás en la cocina ayudando a Slughorn; no hablarás si no se te dirige la palabra; no te estará permitido subir a cubierta a menos que se te indique expresamente; y nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, volverás a acercarte a Lord Potter. Si por casualidad os encontráis cerca en algún pasillo, te alejarás de él sin decir ni una palabra. ¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

Draco no contestó, su ira era tan intensa que Harry temió que fuera a reventar de un momento a otro, incapaz de contenerla; pero poco a poco pareció ir comprendiendo su situación y acabó mirando al suelo, derrotado, con los hombros tan hundidos que parecía sostenerse en pie sólo gracias a los dos marineros que lo sujetaban.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin fuerzas, y Snape hizo un ademán a sus hombres.

—Llevadlo a la cocina, empezará sus nuevas funciones de inmediato. Pero antes atended la herida de su espalda.

Los tres desaparecieron en el interior del barco y, sólo entonces, Snape se dio la vuelta para observar a Harry, con el ceño fruncido y aspecto severo.

—¿Os encontráis bien? —preguntó, él asintió y el capitán añadió, sin contemplaciones—. Entonces poneos en pie, ¿o es que tenéis planeado quedaros en el suelo todo el día? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y ahora contamos con un marinero menos, así que no podemos perder el tiempo con la autocompasión.

"¡Autocompasión!", pensó Harry, indignado, mientras el hombre se giraba con brusquedad para dirigirse al castillo de popa, ¡habían intentado matarlo! Se levantó y se sacudió la suciedad de sus ropas, consternado.

No podía creer que todo aquello hubiera ocurrido por culpa de su pequeña indiscreción: primero, el intento de suicidio de Malfoy; después, su propio intento de asesinato; y, por último, la expulsión del rubio del barco. ¿Cómo podía haber ido todo tan mal por un simple desliz?

A pesar de que había estado a punto de estrangularlo y de que su antipatía por el joven no había variado ni un ápice, Harry se sentía culpable por haber puesto su vida patas arriba, y deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudarle. ¿Atendería el capitán a razones si trataba de interceder por él?

Fuera como fuera, estaba claro que tendría que esperar a la hora de la comida ya que, tras lo ocurrido, no creía que fuera el mejor momento para hablarle de nada.

Sin embargo, Snape no apareció al mediodía por el camarote para comer. Sí lo hizo, en cambio, a la hora de cenar, pero su humor no parecía haber mejorado en lo más mínimo. Aún así, Harry decidió probar suerte.

—Severus... —El hombre le dirigió una dura y penetrante mirada que hizo que el chico se echara hacia atrás en su silla, cohibido—. Mi capitán, no puedo evitar pensar que quizá podrías encontrar una manera de no expulsar a Malfoy del barco...

Snape le observó durante largo rato en silencio, tan inmóvil que resultaba inquietante. Harry se humedeció los labios, nervioso, y se removió un poco en su sitio. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar, sólo por romper el incómodo silencio, cuando el capitán se le adelantó.

—Únicamente mis marineros pueden llamarme "mi capitán". Y no, no hay ninguna manera de evitar su expulsión.

—Pero sólo se ha portado así porque le confesé que yo te había explicado que estaba enamorado.

—¿Y por qué te ha parecido una buena idea decírselo, exactamente? —preguntó con voz tersa, como intentando desmentir la dureza de su mirada.

—Bueno... es lo único que se me ha ocurrido para evitar que saltara.

—Ya veo. Bien, Draco ha intentado suicidarse. Ha montado un espectáculo. No sé si su única intención era llamar la atención o si realmente tenía pensado tirarse al mar pero, en todo caso, eso me es indiferente. La cuestión es que es un muchacho inestable y no se puede confiar en él. Ni para soportar sus propias miserias con entereza, ni para obedecer una orden clara y directa como la de no estrangularte en mi barco. No sé por qué de pronto te apetece erigirte en su defensor cuando no os habéis podido soportar mutuamente desde que pusiste pie en esta nave; pero da lo mismo, porque no levantaré mi castigo.

—Pero yo pienso que...

—¡Basta! —dijo el hombre, golpeando la mesa con la palma abierta, haciendo que los platos y las copas que había encima saltaran con un repicar brusco sobre la superficie de madera—. Ya he tenido suficiente insubordinación por hoy, no pienso tolerar ninguna más, ¿queda claro? No volveré a discutir sobre esto contigo, los castigos que le impongo a mis hombres son sólo asunto mío.

El capitán se levantó de la mesa, echando la silla hacia atrás con un chirrido, salió del camarote y cerró dando un portazo.

Los días siguientes, Snape se mostró algo tenso con Harry. El capitán le pidió que dejara su cama y volviera a ocupar el canapé, alegando que, al contar con un marinero menos, necesitaba mantener más aguzados los sentidos todo el día y, por tanto, era preciso que descansara bien por las noches. Al chico le pareció una excusa bastante pobre, pero no quiso discutir con él y lo dejó estar. Estaba seguro de que lo hacía responsable de lo ocurrido. Y no podía culparle, ya que él mismo también se sentía así.

Al cuarto día, sin embargo, el hombre pareció amanecer con mejor humor. Se permitió incluso bromear con Harry a la hora de la comida y, por la noche, después de cenar, lo buscó con manos y labios ávidos, arrancándole la ropa a mordiscos y atrayéndolo hacia su cama con las prisas que da el deseo voraz.

Harry se sentía feliz de haber recuperado a su capitán y, al no volver a ver a Draco, empezó a olvidarse de él. La vida en el barco le estaba resultando tan excitante, que se sentía tentado a creer que el viaje no terminaría nunca y que su felicidad duraría para siempre.

Pero se equivocaba. Aunque él no lo sabía, porque ni siquiera había querido preguntarlo, faltaba poco más de una semana para arribar a puerto y, cuando eso ocurriese, el viaje llegaría a su fin.

OoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, se vieron sumidos en una nueva e inesperada aventura. El vigía descubrió algo en la distancia que le hizo aspirar profundamente. Aún era sólo un punto diminuto en el horizonte, imposible de ver sin ayuda de un catalejo y a duras penas identificable con él, pero el hombre no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que era y gritó a pleno pulmón:

—¡Barco a babor! ¡Barco pirata a babor!

Un murmullo nervioso recorrió la cubierta. El capitán corrió hacia el palo mayor y trepó hasta la cofa del mástil con una habilidad y una rapidez que dejaron a Harry boquiabierto.

—¿Estás seguro, Blaise? —dijo Snape, arrancándole el catalejo de las manos para mirar él mismo hacia donde había indicado.

—Sí, capitán. Aún está muy lejos, pero lleva izada la bandera, como nosotros.

El capitán observó con atención, gruñó, bajó el catalejo con rabia y se lo volvió a acercar al ojo derecho. Su vista no le había engañado la primera vez. El barco que se les acercaba era precisamente aquel que, al mismo tiempo, más temía y deseaba encontrar.

Gruñó de nuevo, le devolvió el catalejo al joven y bajó a cubierta gritando instrucciones a sus hombres.

—¡Preparaos para el ataque! ¡Haced subir a Draco, necesitaremos su espada! ¡Todos a vuestros puestos, vamos a ser abordados!

Malfoy lo miró con asombro.

—¿Está seguro, capitán? —preguntó—. La nave todavía está muy lejos. Quizá podamos...

Snape negó con la cabeza sombríamente.

—Se trata del _Nagini_ —le interrumpió, y una breve expresión de horror cruzó el rostro del contramaestre—. No tenemos ninguna posibilidad de evitarlo. Nos defenderemos cuanto podamos, pero debemos prepararnos para ser abordados.

Los hombres empezaron a murmurar, alarmados, y se dispusieron a cumplir las órdenes. Harry, sin entender a qué venía aquella reacción, le preguntó qué ocurría al primer marinero que encontró, un muchacho alto y apuesto apellidado Diggory.

—El _Nagini_ es el barco del capitán Riddle Cabeza de Serpiente —le contestó el marinero, como si tal explicación tuviera que resultar esclarecedora de alguna manera. Al ver que el joven noble no reaccionaba, añadió, con cierta impaciencia—: ¿El pirata más temido de los siete mares? —Pero Harry seguía sin conocerlo. Diggory resopló, exasperado—. Dicen que es tan despiadado que la misma muerte huye al verlo. Que el mar obedece sus órdenes como si fuera uno más de sus hombres. Que ningún barco que sea atacado por él tiene supervivientes.

—¿En serio?

—Desde luego. Pero una confrontación directa entre nuestro capitán y él… —Negó con la cabeza—. No hay manera de saber cómo acabará todo esto. Nunca se habían enfrentado directamente entre ellos, a pesar de todo…

—¿A pesar de todo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

El marinero miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados y pareció decidir que había hablado demasiado. Se excusó diciendo que tenían muchas cosas que preparar antes del abordaje y dejó al chico en cubierta, pensativo, mientras él se perdía entre sus compañeros piratas.

De pronto, Harry notó unas manos agarrando sus hombros y se giró para encontrarse de cara con Snape, que parecía preocupado.

—Debes ir de inmediato a la bodega con tus sirvientes —le dijo, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza que le estaba clavando los dedos en la carne, pero el chico estaba seguro de que no se daba ni cuenta—, encerraos allí y no salgáis pase lo que pase.

—Pero yo puedo ayudar, puedo…

—¡Harry! ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Hazme caso sin cuestionarme por una maldita vez! No servirás de nada aquí en cubierta, sólo conseguirás distraerme y lograr que me preocupe más por tu seguridad que por lo que tengo que hacer. El barco que se acerca es el de mi peor enemigo y no puedo estar pendiente de un chiquillo inútil mientras nos atacan.

Harry se sintió tan indignado que boqueó un par de veces, intentando protestar pero sin que se le ocurriese cómo responder a tamaña ofensa. ¡Chiquillo inútil! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? ¡Él era un noble! Y desde luego no era ningún chiquillo.

Sin embargo, el capitán ya había soltado sus hombros y, tras ordenarle de nuevo que bajara a la bodega, se dirigió al castillo de popa gritando órdenes sin cesar a diestro y siniestro.

Uno de los piratas se acercó a Harry y lo cogió del brazo para arrastrarlo al interior del barco.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—El capitán me ha ordenado que os encierre a ti y a los otros dos en la bodega y que me quede vigilando en la entrada.

—¡No, otra vez no! Pasó lo mismo en el otro barco cuando vosotros nos atacasteis y todos los soldados que nos guardaban acabaron muertos. Esta vez no pienso esconderme, quiero luchar.

El marinero se echó a reír, pero no soltó el agarre de su brazo. Por más que Harry se debatió para zafarse, el otro hombre era mucho más fuerte que él.

—Lucha cuanto quieras con tus amigos, si es lo que deseas —dijo con tono despectivo—, pero la cubierta no es tu lugar. _Milord_.

El pirata lo condujo a la bodega, a donde ya habían llevado a Ron y a Hermione, y los encerró a los tres en ella.

—¡Otra vez aquí! —protestó Ron—. Yo pensaba que ya nos habíamos librado de esto. ¿Acaso ha hecho algo para enfadar al capitán, milord?

El chico no contestó. En su lugar intentó sonsacarle información a su carcelero.

—Eh, oye…

—Me llamo Greengrass —escupió el pirata.

—Dime, Greengrass, ¿de verdad ese tal Riddle Cabeza de Serpiente es tan malo como dicen? —preguntó.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa desagradable.

—Es peor —dijo.

—Entonces... ¿estamos condenados? ¿Nos van a pasar a todos por la quilla?

—Pero, ¿qué dice, milord? —preguntó Ron, asustado—. ¿De qué está hablando?

Harry siguió ignorándole.

—Yo no diría tanto. Mi capitán y él tienen asuntos pendientes, sí, pero, hasta ahora, nunca se habían enfrentado, así que puede pasar cualquier cosa. Yo tengo fe en mi capitán. He visto lo que es capaz de hacer en combate.

—¿Y por qué son enemigos?

El marinero lo miró con recelo unos segundos, como sopesando si le estaba dando demasiada información. Al final, sus facciones se relajaron, como si hubiera decidido que no había daño en ofrecerle algunas explicaciones.

—¿Por qué te crees que a Cabeza de Serpiente lo llaman también "El tuerto"? —dijo entonces con entusiasmo. Harry ignoraba que lo llamasen así, pero guardó silencio—. ¡Mi capitán lo dejó así! Se odian a muerte, ¿sabes? Riddle el tuerto es un auténtico hijo de puta. Dicen que hasta usa magia negra. Que hizo un pacto con el demonio. Todos le temen, en todos los mares. Los marineros tienen pesadillas con él. Cuando ven acercarse el _Nagini_ , hasta la última alma se echa a temblar. Menos mi capitán. Él es el único que no se arredra ante la aparición de ese barco de mal agüero. Verás, el buque es completamente negro, de proa a popa: el casco, el mascarón, las cuerdas, los mástiles… incluso las velas. Todo negro, como un escorpión venenoso. O como la cabeza de la víbora que ese diablo usa para llenar la cuenca vacía de su ojo.

—¡Aaagghh! —exclamó Ron—. ¡Qué asco!

—¡Virgen santa! —susurró Hermione, santiguándose asustada.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Harry, asqueado y fascinado a partes iguales—. ¿Tiene una cabeza de serpiente incrustada en el ojo?

El marinero asintió.

—Le cortó la cabeza, la mandó disecar y se la puso donde antes estaba su ojo. O eso dicen. Pero yo nunca lo he visto. De hecho, nadie que haya visto su feo rostro ha sobrevivido para contarlo. Excepto los piratas que navegan con él y el capitán Snape, por supuesto. Pero, claro, la última vez que él lo tuvo lo bastante cerca para verle la cara, Riddle el Tuerto todavía tenía los dos ojos… —Greengrass soltó una áspera y estruendosa carcajada mientras se sujetaba la prominente barriga con ambas manos.

A Harry se le ocurrió de pronto algo que despertó su curiosidad.

—Riddle tiene dos motes: El Tuerto y Cabeza de Serpiente. ¿El capitán Snape también tiene algún otro sobrenombre, aparte de Corazón Negro?

—Oh sí, desde luego. Hay quien lo llama Snape el Mestizo. Pero más te vale que no te oiga llamarlo así. Lo odia.

—¿Por qué?

El marinero escupió en el suelo.

—Porque el mote se lo puso Riddle.

—¿Se lo puso él? ¿Cómo es eso?

—La madre del capitán Snape era una princesa Persa. Por eso Cabeza de Serpiente lo llamó así.

Harry estaba asombrado. A cada cosa que descubría de Snape, le parecía más fascinante.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabía Riddle? ¿De qué se conocían?

—Que, ¿de qué se conocían? —volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza como si el chico hubiera dicho algo tremendamente divertido—. Milord, el capitán Snape era su contramaestre.


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y, sobre todo, a los que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario: Hibbie, The crow over the window, The Box Pandora, Snape's Snake y Herenetsess.

Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

OoOoO

Capítulo 7

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el ánimo de los ocupantes del barco se fue encapotando como un cielo negro de tormenta. En cubierta, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra mientras el temible buque negro se acercaba inexorablemente hacia ellos.

Aislados en la bodega, ciegos y sordos a lo que pudiera ocurrir unos metros por encima de sus cabezas, los tres jóvenes se habían sumido en una angustia expectante, conscientes de que el peligro estaba cada vez más cerca.

Hacía horas que Greengrass había terminado de contar la historia de cómo y por qué Snape traicionó a su ex capitán y le sacó el ojo izquierdo y, desde que se calló, ninguno de ellos volvió a pronunciar palabra.

Harry, sentado sobre un saco de arpillera que había en un rincón y con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, volvió a pensar por enésima vez en lo que le habían contado: recordó la vívida descripción que Greengrass les había hecho de los piratas de Riddle emborrachándose en la taberna de aquel pequeño pueblo costero, violando a todas las mujeres que encontraban, enzarzándose en múltiples peleas, saqueando cuantas casas podían. A decir verdad, nada de eso era inusual ni sorprendente entre los piratas, ya que los crímenes que cometían aquellos hombres al margen de la ley no se limitaban al mar. Pero la violencia y el sadismo de los tripulantes del _Nagini_ iba mucho más lejos, y llegó un día en que el capitán Riddle traspasó el límite de lo tolerable, incluso para la flexible moral de Snape.

Era la mañana en la que debían izar velas y partir hacia el siguiente puerto. Snape fue a buscar a su capitán al burdel donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Siempre le tocaba ir a recogerlo cuando la fiesta acababa porque Riddle tenía costumbre de quedarse en los burdeles cada noche que pasaba en tierra, emborrachándose y gastándose en putas gran parte del oro que había podido robar.

Nada más llegar al establecimiento, Snape se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. La rolliza _madame_ , que la noche anterior les abrió la puerta toda sonrisas y hospitalidad, y que insistió infructuosamente en que él también escogiese a una de sus chicas, se apartó sin ningún disimulo al verlo entrar, proyectando las manos hacia delante como si quisiera protegerse de él. Tenía un ojo amoratado y un profundo corte en la mejilla.

Las dos muchachas que estaban junto a ella, agarradas a cada uno de sus brazos, temblando como hojas y con el espeso maquillaje corrido por el llanto, eran la viva imagen del terror.

—Lléveselo —dijo la _madame_ , con voz temblorosa—. Por favor, lléveselo y no nos haga daño.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó.

La mujer vaciló. Se tomó su tiempo en contestar, pero al final consiguió iniciar una respuesta.

—Le dijimos que ellos no... no eran parte de nuestro personal, que su oro no podía comprarlos, porque no estaban en venta, pero no quiso escucharnos y...

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —repitió Snape, cada vez más impaciente, y la mujer respingó del susto—. ¡Dime qué ha pasado!

—E-ellos n-no deberían haber venido, no suelen venir nunca por aquí, pero la tormenta de anoche, c-con esos truenos tan fuertes... ¡pobres criaturas! Se asustaron y vinieron a ver a su madre... ella trabaja aquí y... —Snape se quedó lívido como la cera y dejó de respirar—. Oh, ¡Dios bendito! ¡Lo que le hizo a esos pobres niños! —La mujer prorrumpió en llanto—. Parecía que los gritos no fueran a acabar nunca... nadie podía detenerlo, estaba como loco y sus hombres nos impedían el paso... ahora ya se han ido, pero anoche...

Pero él ya no la escuchaba, se había lanzado escaleras arriba y empezó a abrir puerta tras puerta hasta que lo encontró, despierto, sonriente y satisfecho, con las manos y la cara totalmente rojas por la sangre. Estaba sentado en la cama, totalmente desnudo y con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero enrejado, y se estaba comiendo un huevo escaldado con expresión de placer.

—¡Ah, Severus! —dijo Riddle, al parecer contento de ver a su contramaestre—. ¡Qué oportuno! Has llegado justo a tiempo para el desayuno. ¿Te apetece un huevo escaldado? —dijo, señalando con la mano una bandeja con viandas que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Snape miró a su alrededor con ojos desorbitados. Le dio la impresión de que todo estaba teñido de rojo. La habitación despedía un fortísimo olor metálico. Sintió ganas de vomitar. En una esquina, acurrucada, llorando y con expresión enajenada, una mujer, bañada en sangre, acunaba los cuerpos de un niño y una niña de unos nueve años de edad mientras les cantaba muy bajito una canción de cuna. Los críos tenían los ojos abiertos pero no parecían ver nada, y tampoco se movían más que por el leve balanceo de su madre.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —prosiguió Riddle, indiferente a todo—. Déjame que te presente a Mandy, Laura y Timmy, con los que he pasado una noche deliciosa...

Snape no estaba seguro de si los niños estaban muertos o no. No se veía capaz de comprobarlo, pero se obligó a acercarse a ellos para tomarles el pulso. En cuanto vio que no tenían, salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras como una exhalación y, una vez en la calle, vomitó sus tripas en el suelo, apoyándose en un banco de piedra para que no le fallaran las piernas.

Llegados a este punto de la historia, Ron no pudo evitar preguntar, con voz temblorosa:

—¿Qué les había hecho Riddle a los niños?

—¡Que no lo diga! —chilló Hermione, tapándose las orejas, horrorizada—. No quiero saberlo.

—No podría decirlo aunque quisiera —dijo Greengrass—. El capitán nunca nos lo ha contado. Sólo dijo que jamás había visto una monstruosidad semejante. Tanto es así, que en aquel mismo instante decidió dejar el _Nagini_ y se juró a sí mismo que jamás volvería a ponerse bajo las órdenes de su capitán. Sin embargo, Cabeza de Serpiente no se toma bien las deserciones. Cuando Snape le comunicó que se iba, Riddle le atacó y se enzarzaron en un duelo a espada que, como ya sabéis, lo dejó sin un ojo, le amputó media nariz y le dejó una bonita cicatriz que le cruza toda la cara. El capitán tampoco salió ileso del combate, pero sus heridas fueron menos aparatosas y sanaron sin dejar secuela. A partir de aquel momento, se dedicó a poner tanto océano entre él y Riddle como le fuera posible.

—¿Se han encontrado muchas veces desde entonces? —preguntó Harry.

—Sólo un par. Pero las dos veces en tierra. Y las dos veces se desató el infierno. Volvieron a luchar a espada, destrozando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, pero en cada ocasión han visto interrumpido su duelo por una razón u otra. Nunca, hasta ahora, se habían encontrado en alta mar. Nunca antes se habían enfrentado nuestros barcos.

Todo eso era lo que les había contado Greengrass horas atrás y Harry todavía seguía dándole vueltas, pensativo, cuando un fuerte ruido, acompañado por el repentino y violento temblor de la nave, hizo que todos se pusieran en pie de golpe.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó.

—Nos han disparado con uno de sus cañones —contestó el marinero—. Empieza la batalla.

Y, como para rubricar su sentencia, seguidamente se escucharon tres cañonazos más.

OoOoOoOoO

El impacto de los proyectiles sobre el barco resultaba aterrador. La madera del casco crujía y protestaba por el maltrato y toda la nave se sacudía cada vez que el buque enemigo daba en el blanco.

Los chicos estaban pálidos y asustados pero, para Harry, lo peor de todo era estar allí encerrado sin hacer nada y sin siquiera poder ver lo que ocurría. Se moría de ganas de subir para intentar ayudar en la defensa del barco, y en varias ocasiones le pidió al marinero que lo dejase salir, pero el hombre tenía órdenes estrictas y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlas.

En cubierta, los hombres iban de un lado a otro de la nave intentando preparar una buena defensa antes de ser abordados, sin tiempo para detenerse siquiera a reparar los daños ni atender a los heridos, que debían ocuparse solos de sí mismos.

El casco del _Nagini_ estaba bastante maltrecho por el contraataque de los cañones del capitán Snape pero, a pesar de todo, la nave había conseguido acercarse a ellos lo suficiente para iniciar el abordaje. Riddle ordenó que se tendiera la pasarela sobre el otro barco y sus hombres, vestidos de negro como si llevaran uniforme, asaltaron el barco de Snape, dispersándose rápidamente por cubierta igual que una infestación de cucarachas. A partir de ese momento, reinó el caos más absoluto.

OoOoOoO

Hacía un rato que a la bodega llegaba el fragor de la batalla. Hermione estaba abrazada a Ron, con la cabeza hundida en el pecho del joven, y Harry daba vueltas sin parar dentro de aquella jaula que los separaba de los demás. De pronto se abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y una silueta femenina se recortó contra la luz del exterior. Greengrass desenfundó su espada y se puso en guardia de inmediato.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —canturreó la mujer—. ¿Cómo te llamas, cielo? Te diría mi nombre, pero en breves instantes habrás muerto, así que no tiene mucho sentido que me presente, ¿no crees?

Y, sin más preámbulo, ambos empezaron a luchar.

Greengrass se defendió con valentía durante largos minutos, pero al final no pudo resistir las incesantes y velocísimas estocadas de la mujer, cuyos ojos, abiertos al máximo y con un brillo demente en las pupilas, parecían absorber con avidez cada herida que le infligía, mientras se relamía los labios como si estuviera sedienta de la sangre que derramaba.

Exhausto, Greengrass cayó de rodillas sobre un espeso charco de su propia sangre y Bella, sabiéndose victoriosa, se acercó a él, le arrancó la espada de la mano y acarició su mejilla con un dedo delgado y de uña afilada.

—Buenas noches, cielo —susurró en su oído—. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Tras decir esto, le hundió la espada en el pecho hasta la empuñadura. Una débil exhalación, un gorgoteo envuelto en burbujas sanguinolentas, un violento temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del marinero por entero y, cuando la mujer retiró al fin la espada, Greengrass cayó al suelo como un fardo y quedó tendido de costado, inmóvil, con los ojos y la boca abiertas como si quisiera protestar por aquel final tan poco favorable.

La mujer soltó una carcajada áspera y los tres chicos se echaron atrás. La desquiciada risa resultaba aún más aterradora que el cruel espectáculo que acababan de presenciar. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hacer el menor ruido, apenas si respiraban, intentando no llamar la atención de la mujer. Pero entonces se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro y se acercó a la reja que quedaba entre ellos. Por una vez, Harry se alegró de estar en aquella jaula que lo separaba del resto del barco, pero su alegría duró poco.

—¿Pero qué veo? —dijo—. Si son tres lindas ratitas...

Soltó otra estridente carcajada, sacó el trabuco que llevaba enfundado en el cinturón de cuero y le disparó a la cerradura de la puerta que, con el impacto, se abrió de par en par y rebotó con fuerza contra la reja. Volvió a guardarse el ahora humeante trabuco y apuntó con su espada hacia delante, hacia los chicos.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros, eh? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con aire evaluador—. ¿Y por qué estáis aquí encerrados? —Ninguno de los tres dijo nada y la mujer se les acercó un poco más, centró su atención en Hermione y posó la punta de la espada sobre la base de su cuello—. No eres nada del otro mundo, pero estoy segura de que a mi capitán le gustará saciarse contigo. A mi capitán, y a todos mis compañeros después —aclaró, y soltó otra de sus espantosas carcajadas—. Seguro que Carrow y Greyback, especialmente, agradecerán mi regalo. Al fin y al cabo, las travesías en barco son largas y los pobres se sienten muy solos y muy necesitados... —Hermione se echó a un lado e intentó escapar, pero la mujer fue más rápida y le cortó la retirada—. Tsk, tsk, tsk, eres una niña muy mala —susurró y, con un leve movimiento de muñeca, la afilada punta de la espada hizo un largo corte transversal en la mejilla de la joven, que gritó de dolor—. Pero un poco de rebeldía también les gusta, según tengo entendido. Les parece más excitante, por...

La frase de la mujer quedó interrumpida y la expresión de su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de incredulidad al observar la hoja de una espada asomando de su pecho. La ensangrentada hoja desapareció y la mujer se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Neville, cuya mano alzada todavía sostenía la espada que le acababa de infligir la herida mortal.

—¡Tú! —gritó. Parecía no poder salir de su asombro.

El chico, con rostro aterrorizado pero un brillo de determinación en los ojos, se irguió un poco más sobre sí mismo.

—Sí, yo —respondió.

La mujer intentó reír, pero sólo consiguió emitir un ruido estrangulado y toser sangre. Sus labios se movieron como si quisiera hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca y se desplomó hacia delante con una sonrisa manchada de rojo.

—¡Bien hecho, Neville! —dijo Harry, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Quién era esa bruja? —preguntó Hermione, quitándose con dos dedos la sangre que le resbalaba por la mejilla—. Nunca he visto a nadie tan horrible.

—Era Bellatrix Lestrange, la contramaestre de Riddle.

—¿Contramaestre? ¿Una mujer? —preguntó Ron.

—Eso no era una mujer —escupió Neville—. Era un demonio. Ella mató a mis padres.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Harry.

El chico asintió.

—Yo sólo tenía seis años y ella todavía no se había unido a Cabeza de Serpiente, sino que formaba parte de la tripulación del _Salazar_ , el barco pirata del capitán Lestrange, que era su marido. Atacaron el barco en el que viajábamos y vi cómo ella los asesinaba con mis propios ojos. Parecía disfrutar con aquella carnicería. _Disfrutar_ de verdad. Yo era aún muy pequeño, pero aquella escena espantosa no se me olvidará jamás, está siempre presente en mis sueños. Bella se acercó a mí para matarme también, pero mi tía me agarró del brazo y me llevó corriendo con ella, lejos de este demonio. Tuvimos suerte, un grupo de soldados iba en nuestro barco y lograron hacer que los piratas emprendiesen la retirada. Incluso consiguieron capturar al capitán Lestrange, que acabó colgando en la soga por sus crímenes. Sin embargo, ella escapó.

—¿Y después de todo eso no se te ocurrió otra cosa que hacerte pirata? —preguntó Hermione, sin poderlo entender.

—Mi abuela y mi tía cuidaron de mí cuando perdí a mis padres, pero cuando tenía quince años, una epidemia de peste asoló nuestro pueblo. Las dos murieron y yo me quedé solo. Decidí hacerme a la mar, y los marineros cuentan muchas historias, ¿sabéis? Trabajaba en un buque mercante cuando un día unos compañeros sacaron el tema de los piratas. Yo no intervine para nada, sólo escuché lo que tenían que decir, y lo cierto es que fue mucho. Entre otras cosas, me enteré de que el capitán Snape y el capitán Riddle se habían convertido en enemigos, que Cabeza de Serpiente tenía un nuevo contramaestre y que se trataba de una mujer. Entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Te hiciste pirata con la esperanza de vengar la muerte de tus padres?

—Sabía que si me quedaba junto al capitán Snape y me mantenía con vida el tiempo suficiente, un día las dos naves se cruzarían y podría verla de nuevo —concluyó, mirando su espada.

—Y ahora que has conseguido tu propósito —dijo Ron—, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguirás con los piratas?

—No lo sé, una vez cumplida mi venganza, quizá no tenga sentido que siga en esta vida de peligros. Lo cierto es que esto no es para mí...

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas, Neville —dijo Harry—. Pero arriba sigue la batalla y ahora que estoy libre nada me impedirá que participe en ella.

Harry cogió la espada de la pirata muerta y Hermione gritó, escandalizada:

—¡Milord! ¿No estaréis pensando en serio en subir ahí arriba?

—Neville, cuida de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

El marinero asintió y la chica volvió a protestar:

—Pero, milord, es muy peligroso...

Harry no la escuchó, se dio media vuelta y subió a cubierta.

El caos que reinaba allí era absoluto. Hombres caídos por todas partes, algunos muertos, otros heridos en mayor o menor grado, algunos con miembros cercenados. Nada más poner un pie afuera, un pirata enfundado de negro se lanzó a atacarlo y el chico tuvo que emplear toda la destreza que había adquirido en las lecciones de esgrima.

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo empuñar un florete que una espada grande y pesada como aquella. Los floretes eran ligeros y fáciles de manejar, y le otorgaban una agilidad que Harry notaba mucho a faltar en aquellos momentos. Además, a diferencia del florete, la espada no sólo carecía del botón de la punta, que garantizaba un duelo sin riesgo, sino que además contaba con un doble filo que resultaba muy peligroso incluso para quien la manejaba.

Por todo ello, el hombre de negro no tardó mucho en desarmarlo y Harry pensó con desconsuelo que Snape había tenido razón al querer mantenerlo apartado del combate. El hombre soltó una carcajada.

—¿Es eso todo lo que sabes hacer? —escupió—. ¿Y te llamas a ti mismo pirata?

De pronto, el chico vio una oportunidad. Agarró un listón de madera que había quedado suelto y sobresalía del suelo y le golpeó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. El pirata trastabilló, chocó con el palo mayor y su espada cayó al suelo.

—Yo no soy pirata —dijo el chico. Recogió la espada del hombre y se la clavó en el estómago sin vacilar.

—¡Amycus! —Se oyó que gritaba una voz. Harry se giró hacia el sonido y vio a otra mujer pirata vestida de negro que corría hacia él con mirada enloquecida—. ¡Hijo de puta! Has matado a mi hermano, te voy a despellejar vivo.

El chico se echó hacia atrás, asustado, pero entonces otra voz, grave, imperativa, se impuso al fragor de la batalla y una espada apuntó al pecho de la pirata, que se detuvo en seco.

—No harás nada de eso —dijo Snape y la expresión de odio en el rostro de la mujer fue absolutamente terrorífica.

—Snape —siseó—. ¡Asqueroso traidor! Me encantará darte tu merecido en cuanto haya destripado a ese comemierda de ahí.

—Tira tu espada, Alecto. Se ha acabado.

La pirata le miró sin comprender y el capitán le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Harry se giró también hacia donde indicaba y se encontró a seis de sus hombres apuntando con las espadas a otro pirata invasor al que habían desarmado. Al prisionero le faltaba media nariz, tenía la cara surcada por una larga y fea cicatriz, llevaba sombrero de capitán y tenía la pequeña cabeza de una serpiente negra incrustada en la cuenca de un ojo. Pero, por impresionante que resultara aquella visión, lo que más impactó al chico fue que, a pesar de haber sido a todas luces vencido, el capitán Riddle estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa llena de dientes que le confería a aquel pálido rostro un aire de calavera. El joven se sacudió en un escalofrío.

—¡Aaagggh! —gritó de rabia la pirata que había tratado de atacar a Harry, pero acabó soltando su espada.

Tras la captura de su líder, los piratas enemigos rindieron las armas y las pocas luchas individuales que quedaban llegaron a su fin. Los hombres de Snape ataron fuertemente con cuerdas a los piratas de Riddle y a este lo amarraron aún más fuerte al palo mayor, separado de todos los demás.

Sólo entonces, cuando la calma se hubo recuperado en el barco, Harry se dio cuenta de las numerosas bajas. Especialmente, le llamó la atención un rincón de la cubierta, donde Lucius Malfoy, sentado en el suelo e inclinado hacia delante, sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, Draco, inconsciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no emitía ningún sonido. Snape se acercó a él, se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ha luchado como todo un hombre, Lucius —susurró, con voz ahogada—. No puedes sentir otra cosa que orgullo por él. Era un muchacho muy valiente.

Harry se sintió mareado. Había odiado a ese chico. Le había odiado y ahora estaba muerto. Pero entre esos dos hechos había ocurrido algo que lo cambiaba todo: había llegado a comprenderle, e incluso hasta a sentir lástima por él, por lo que él mismo le había hecho. Nada de eso importaba ahora: ni su odio por él, ni sus remordimientos por haberle descubierto ante el capitán, ni su compasión por saber que había destrozado su sueño de trabajar junto a Snape. Estaba muerto.

De pronto, todo le pareció irreal, como si estuviera sumido en una pesadilla y se encontrara a punto de despertar. Pero la voz preocupada de Hermione y las manos de la chica aferrándose a sus ropas con fuerza le recordaron que no lo era.

—¡Milord! ¿Os encontráis bien? ¡Oh! Os han herido. Decidme que no es nada grave. No lo es, ¿verdad? —El chico negó con la cabeza—. Neville nos ha informado de que todo ha terminado, que ya podíamos subir. Estaba tan preocupada... de verdad, milord, no entiendo qué os pasó por la cabeza para subir aquí con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo...

—Estoy bien, Hermione —respondió con una voz que sonó distante a sus propios oídos—. Sólo tengo unos rasguños.

—Milord, nos tenía muertos de preocupación —confirmó Ron—. Pensábamos... —Agitó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados—. Se escuchaban toda clase de ruidos espantosos desde ahí abajo. Creíamos... —Bajó la voz para que sólo él pudiera oírlo—. Creíamos que el capitán Snape estaba perdiendo la batalla...

Harry echó una larga y grave mirada a su alrededor.

—No, Ron. El capitán Snape ha ganado —dijo—. Pero quizá haya pagado un precio demasiado alto por ello.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y, sobre todo, a los que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario: Hibbie, The crow over the window, The Box Pandora, Snape's Snake y Herenetsess.

Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, y ya es el penúltimo, así que la próxima semana se acaba la historia. Espero que os guste.

OoOoO

Capítulo 8

Tardaron varias horas en despejar la cubierta y reparar los daños más importantes del barco. También tuvieron que disponer de los cuerpos tirándolos al mar, tanto los de los enemigos, que arrojaron por la borda sin más ceremonia, igual que si fueran sacos de patatas, como los de sus compañeros, a los que despidieron con unas breves y sentidas palabras.

Hubo un momento especialmente dramático cuando Lucius Malfoy, aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, no quiso dejarlo marchar.

Snape volvió a agacharse a su lado y, sujetando la nuca de su contramaestre con suavidad, se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle algo que nadie más escuchó.

Malfoy pareció recomponerse un poco. Enderezó su postura, se frotó el rostro cansadamente con una mano y, tomando a su hijo en brazos, se puso en pie.

—Lo haré yo —dijo.

Se dirigió a una de las barcas con paso firme, se metió en ella y el propio Snape accionó el juego de poleas para hacerlo descender hasta el mar. Cuando llegó allí, todos contuvieron la respiración durante unos segundos mientras Malfoy observaba fijamente el lecho de agua que lo rodeaba. Se quedó un rato inmóvil, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Draco, escuchando el murmullo de las olas, hasta que por fin se inclinó hacia delante, se apoyó sobre una rodilla y, depositando el cadáver del joven en el agua, murmuró:

—Adiós, hijo mío. No serás olvidado.

El cuerpo se hundió despacio, como reticente a alejarse del mundo de los vivos. Ya hacía varios minutos que había desaparecido en las profundidades del océano cuando Malfoy volvió a ponerse en pie. Entonces Snape izó la barca de nuevo y el hombre regresó a cubierta.

—Capitán, espero sus órdenes —dijo, con voz admirablemente firme—. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? —Y, aunque ni siquiera se giró para mirar a los prisioneros, nadie tuvo la menor duda de a quién se refería.

Riddle y sus hombres se encontraban atados y sin posibilidad de moverse; pero, tras haberles causado tanto daño, dejarlos con vida no era una opción. No, si Snape quería conservar la lealtad de sus hombres, que se hallaban sedientos de venganza. De modo que ordenó que los echaran a los tiburones.

—Además de haberme traicionado en su día —se elevó entonces una voz, siseante y desagradable—, ahora quieres matarme con deshonor. Muy noble de tu parte, _mestizo_.

El capitán se acercó quién había hablado, que no era otro que Riddle.

—¿Te parece poco honorable servir de comida a los tiburones? —repuso, con las cejas enarcadas en señal de indiferencia—. Ellos también tienen derecho a alimentarse, como cualquier criatura viviente.

Cabeza de Serpiente le dedicó una repulsiva sonrisa.

—Ciertamente. Pero, si te da lo mismo, aceptaré mil veces mejor el hierro de tu espada. Al fin y al cabo, he nacido y vivido para el combate.

Snape lo observó en silencio un segundo, con los negros ojos resplandeciendo con furia, y finalmente desenvainó.

—Que así sea, pues —dijo, y colocó la punta de la espada en la base del cuello del prisionero.

—¿Cómo? ¿No vas a desatarme? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a un hombre vencido y desarmado como yo?

El capitán entrecerró los ojos y echó un rápido vistazo a sus hombres. Estaban dolidos, furiosos y exhaustos. Ver al causante de sus desdichas ser lanzado al agua sin más, sin poder regodearse en su último aliento, no saciaría sus ansias de retribución. Les resultaría frustrante y amargo. Un combate a espada, en cambio, les proporcionaría el espectáculo que necesitaban. Y, aunque no se fiaba en absoluto de su antiguo patrón, ¿qué podía hacerle, sin una hoja que blandir? Además, tratándose de él, era mejor asegurarse de que estuviera muerto de verdad, no fuera que, por azares del destino, sobreviviera en el mar lo suficiente para ser rescatado por algún otro barco que navegase por allí.

Ordenó a uno de sus hombres que desatase al prisionero y se acercó un paso más a él.

—¿Estás ya preparado para morir? —dijo.

—Todavía no —replicó Riddle y, agachándose con una rapidez asombrosa, sacó un pequeño puñal del interior de su bota y se lo lanzó a Snape. Este se giró con presteza, pero no suficiente para esquivar el arma, que se le clavó más abajo del hombro derecho. Si no se hubiera girado a tiempo, le habría alcanzado el lado izquierdo, justo en el corazón.

Riddle le arrebató la espada a uno de los marineros y se abalanzó contra el capitán, que estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, intentando arrancarse el puñal. Harry, que todavía empuñaba la espada de Bellatrix Lestrange, se adelantó para interceptarlo y se la clavó en el costado sin pensárselo dos veces. Cabeza de Serpiente cayó al suelo de rodillas con una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro, mirándolo como si no entendiera quién diablos era aquel chico y cómo se atrevía a matarlo a él. El arma que acababa de robar se le escapó de entre los dedos. Entonces Lucius se le acercó por la espalda y, muy despacio, casi con delicadeza, se sacó una navaja del cinto y le rebanó el cuello.

—Esto es por mi hijo —susurró, con el labio superior torcido en un rictus de odio, y el cuerpo de Riddle se deslizó de lado hasta el suelo de madera de la cubierta, convulsionándose violentamente mientras la sangre se extendía en un charco cada vez más grande y oscuro a su alrededor.

Harry se acercó corriendo a Snape.

—Severus, ¿estás bien?

Al oír que lo llamaba así, Hermione, que lo había observado todo con fascinado horror, soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—¿Cómo le habéis llamado, milord? —susurró, súbitamente lívida.

Pero Harry no la escuchó, ya que toda su atención estaba centrada en la respiración esforzada del capitán, que acababa de arrancarse por fin el puñal y se presionaba la herida abierta con una mano.

—Hay que curar ese corte antes de que se infecte —dijo el joven, preocupado.

—Estoy bien, chico —repuso Snape, haciendo un gesto malhumorado con la cabeza—. Hace falta bastante más que este pequeño rasguño para matarme.

A Harry, el corte no le parecía un rasguño, ni mucho menos pequeño; pero el capitán ya se había puesto en marcha y estaba ordenando que lanzaran al resto de los prisioneros al mar, junto con el cuerpo sin vida de Riddle, y limpiaran la sangre de la cubierta.

—Milord... ¿puedo hablar con vos un momento? —La voz vacilante de Hermione lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Harry sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y miró a la chica.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Quería asegurarme de que había oído bien. ¿Es posible que hayáis llamado al capitán por el nombre de...? —Pareció vacilar, como si temiera decirlo en voz alta, y al final terminó susurrándolo—. ¿Severus?

—Sí, así es —contestó Harry—. Ese es su nombre. —La joven palideció visiblemente y se llevó una delicada mano a la boca—. ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? ¿Te encuentras mal? Debe ser por toda la sangre y...

Ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No es eso, milord, es que... creo que sé quién es.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—El capitán. Creo que sé quién es el capitán.

Harry vio la preocupación en los ojos de la muchacha, además de alguna otra emoción que no supo calificar, y dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Ven conmigo. Será mejor que hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo.

Fueron al camarote donde dormía ella y cerraron la puerta para que nadie los molestara.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que tanto te perturba? —preguntó, tomando su mano con suavidad.

—Veréis, milord, puede ser que no tenga nada que ver con el capitán Snape, en realidad, pero el suyo es un nombre tan peculiar que me ha parecido una coincidencia demasiado… llamativa. Se trata de algo que había olvidado por completo hasta ahora, ya que lo leí hace años en uno de los libros de la biblioteca de vuestro abuelo. Como sabéis, él me permite tomar prestados todos los tomos que quiera, siempre que los devuelva en el mismo estado en que los encontré, ya que cuando descubrió que sabía leer se llevó una agradable sorpresa y me alentó a que fomentara mi cultura con...

—Sí, sí, lo sé. —Se impacientó Harry—. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el capitán?

—Pues… había un volumen llamado "Registros criminales de tiempos recientes". Me fijé en él porque era una nueva publicación, editada aquel mismo año, y cuando lo hojeé descubrí que se trataba de una especie de compilación de los crímenes más famosos ocurridos en las últimas décadas, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que desconocía el interés de vuestro abuelo por asuntos tan sórdidos. Aquel libro no tenía ningún interés para mí y estaba a punto de devolverlo a su estante cuando un nombre me llamó la atención, no porque lo conociera, sino porque me resultaba curioso. Se trataba de un caso sucedido unos veinte años atrás e implicaba a un noble, Severus Prince. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque no pude evitar hacer la relación de imaginarme a un príncipe de aspecto severo. El tal Prince pidió en matrimonio a una muchacha de clase humilde que lo abandonó por otro noble del que no se citaba el nombre, lo cual me llevó a pensar que quizá la familia de éste todavía ejercía demasiado poder o influencia como para revelar su identidad. El caso es que la joven quedó embarazada, por lo que ella y el noble desconocido tuvieron que marcharse del país para evitar el escándalo; se casaron, tuvieron un hijo y fueron asesinados poco después. El crimen quedó sin resolver, las autoridades dijeron que los culpables fueron unos ladrones, pero nunca se los encontró, y los rumores en la calle apuntaban a que había sido un plan urdido por el noble Severus Prince.

Harry, que había escuchado el relato con suma atención, apretó las mandíbulas un instante, pensando bien en toda aquella información.

—Dios mío, Hermione, puede que tengas razón —dijo al cabo—. Por la historia que el propio capitán me explicó, es posible que Snape y ese tal Prince sean el mismo hombre. Quizá "Snape" no sea su verdadero apellido…

—Aún hay más… —dijo la joven, bajando la voz hasta un leve susurro, como temiendo lo que estaba a punto de añadir—. Pensándolo ahora en retrospectiva, resulta evidente por qué vuestro abuelo tenía interés en aquel libro: la muchacha con la que Severus Prince estaba prometido se llamaba Lily.

Harry se quedó estupefacto y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿H-has dicho… Lily? —preguntó al fin, incrédulo.

—Así es, milord —confirmó la chica—. Se llamaba como vuestra madre.

Harry recordó el tatuaje del lirio en el antebrazo de Snape.

—Sí. Sí, creo que no hay duda de que se trata del capitán y… bueno, es curiosa la coincidencia con el nombre de mi madre, pero…

—Eso no es todo, milord, todavía hay una cosa más… —musitó la joven, con aire preocupado.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió Harry, no muy seguro de querer saberlo.

—La pareja… el noble y la muchacha… veréis, tenéis que comprender, milord, que cuando leí aquella entrada del libro no relacioné nada porque creía que vuestros padres habían muerto en circunstancias diferentes, tal como os explicó vuestro abuelo, por lo que lo asumí como una casualidad y me olvidé del asunto. No ha sido hasta que he escuchado el nombre del capitán, que me he acordado de toda la historia de nuevo.

—Ve al grano, Hermione. ¿Cuál es esa otra cosa que te queda por decirme?

La joven parecía atormentada.

—Tendría que haberlo visto antes, milord, pero no lo pensé —se excusó. Cerró los ojos, cogió aire y dijo—: Cuando el noble y la muchacha abandonaron el país se fueron a vivir a Sicilia.

Harry se sintió como si hubiera caído en un pozo sin fondo. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y temió dar con sus huesos en el suelo, por lo que avanzó torpemente, tanteando en el aire como un ciego, en busca de una silla donde sentarse.

No podía ser verdad. Tenía que tratarse de una coincidencia, nada más. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas muchachas llamadas "Lily" había en el mundo? Estaba seguro de que muchas. Pero... pero no. Ya no podía seguir engañándose, no podía seguir diciéndose que todo era una casualidad.

Sabía que su madre era de condición humilde porque se lo había explicado su abuelo Albus; y por Aberforth supo que algo relativo a sus padres había ocurrido en Sicilia, aunque nunca le había contado que se tratara de sus muertes.

Intentó recomponerse lo mejor que pudo y volvió a ponerse en pie.

—Está bien, Hermione. Gracias por informarme de lo que sabes, aunque estoy seguro de que todo esto no es más que una enorme coincidencia y no tiene nada que ver con mis padres… —La chica se mordió el labio, nada convencida de sus palabras, pero no dijo nada más—. Ahora será mejor que vaya a descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo. Tú también deberías hacerlo.

—Sí, milord.

Harry salió de la estancia aparentando una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir y se obligó a caminar pasillo abajo, en lugar de correr, como deseaba.

Necesitaba pensar, meditar detenidamente sobre todo aquel asunto, necesitaba… necesitaba hablar con el capitán. Se dirigió al camarote que compartía con él y se dispuso a esperar a que apareciera. A pesar de que había sido un día lleno de emociones, faltaba poco para la cena y no creía que Snape fuera a saltársela: debía de estar famélico tras el combate con el barco enemigo.

No se equivocaba. La puerta de la estancia se abrió para dejar paso al capitán, seguido de Neville, que llevaba la bandeja con la cena y caminaba con un porte y una confianza que no le había conocido hasta el momento. Estaba claro que cumplir su venganza lo había convertido en un hombre nuevo, más seguro de sí mismo. Aunque el capitán no parecía darse cuenta de eso, ya que ni siquiera lo miró mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa y se marchaba de nuevo.

Se dirigió directamente al mueble donde guardaba el licor y se sirvió un generoso vaso de ron que apuró de un solo trago. Harry lo observó en silencio. No se lo veía de muy buen humor, pero no era de extrañar: había sido un día de mierda. A pesar de haber logrado vencer a su enemigo, había perdido a demasiados de sus hombres y el chico sabía cuán a pecho se tomaba aquello.

Draco. A la cabeza le vino el recuerdo de Draco, tendido, sin vida, rodeado por los brazos de su padre. Quiso sacudirse la imagen de la mente, pero entonces Snape, sin girarse siquiera hacia él, comentó:

—Quizá crees que me has salvado la vida al matar a Riddle, pero no es así. Hubiera podido acabar con él por mí mismo, no necesitaba de tu ayuda.

Harry parpadeó, confuso. No se le había ocurrido pensar que matar a Riddle cuando le atacó pudiera haber herido al capitán en su orgullo.

—Lo sé —dijo, con sinceridad.

—Bien —contestó el capitán. Se sirvió otro vaso de ron y se dio la vuelta para sentarse a la mesa—. Aclarado esto, has estado… bien, hoy. Le has atacado sin dudar y le has clavado un golpe certero con tu espada.

El chico se removió incómodo. Le traía sin cuidado cómo se hubiera mostrado en combate. Hacía un par de horas, se habría sentido feliz de escuchar sus reticentes elogios, pero en aquel momento lo único que le preocupaba era aclarar la terrible duda que tenía en la mente.

—Gracias, Severus… Prince —dijo, atento a su reacción.

Los dedos del hombre se crisparon sobre el vaso, pero su rostro no traicionó ninguna emoción más que por el pronunciado fruncimiento de sus labios. El capitán se concentró en el transparente líquido, levantó el vaso, apuró de nuevo su contenido como si se tratase de agua y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa con un suave golpe.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así —dijo al fin.

—Así que eres tú —repuso Harry, y como el otro no contestó, se puso en pie bruscamente y fue a servirse él mismo un vaso de ron sin pedirle permiso a su dueño.

—Sírvete, no te dé apuro —se mofó el capitán.

—Ahórrate las bromas, no estoy de humor —gruñó el chico.

—Es curioso, creía que era yo el que había perdido a catorce de sus hombres en un solo día —repuso Snape amargamente.

—Sí, ya sé que es un mal momento para hablarte de esto, pero yo no lo he escogido. La cosa ha ido así y, ¡hey! De todos modos, ¿no eras tú quién hablaba del destino y todas esas mierdas? —prosiguió Harry, elevando la voz cada vez más—. Pues ha sido culpa del destino que me haya enterado precisamente hoy de quién eres en realidad.

El rostro de Snape se había ido endureciendo a medida que el otro hablaba hasta adoptar una terrible expresión de ira contenida; sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz siguió sonando igual de moderada que antes.

—No tengo ningún interés en hablar de mi pasado. Ni ahora ni nunca. Ya te expliqué más de lo que debería, de modo que deja de gritar y siéntate a tomar la cena.

—Ah, no te interesa, ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico, agitando el vaso de ron y vertiendo parte de su contenido al suelo—. Pues resulta que a mí sí. Y mucho. Esa mujer, la que te dejó por otro, ¿se fue o no se fue a vivir a Sicilia?

Snape dio una violenta palmada en la mesa de madera y se levantó de su silla de golpe.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —gritó, dejando traslucir la alteración en su voz por primera vez—. ¿Piensas que puedes gritarme y echarme en cara mi pasado como si tú tuvieras algún derecho sobre él? ¿Sobre mí?

—¿Se llamaba Lily? —insistió Harry a voz en cuello, impermeable a la furia del hombre. Se acercó a él y le sujetó el brazo izquierdo para levantarle la manga hasta dejar al descubierto el tatuaje de la flor—. ¿Es ella? —dijo, señalando el dibujo—. ¿Lily? ¿Es mi madre?

Snape se zafó de su agarre y se apartó de él, tragando saliva y pasándose una mano por el pelo nerviosamente. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pero estaba claro que Harry no iba a ir a calmarse hasta que lo hiciera.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que el gran van Dumbledore no te informara de nada.

—¡Contéstame! ¿Estabas prometido a mi madre o no?

—¡Sí! ¡Lo estaba! —contestó Snape al fin, exasperado—. En otra vida lo estaba. Pero ella me dejó por el bastardo de tu padre. Y si ya era un gran escándalo que ella fuera de clase baja, aún lo hubiera sido más si la gente se hubiera enterado de que James Potter la había dejado embarazada fuera del matrimonio; por eso el Duque les ordenó que partieran inmediatamente a Sicilia, donde tenían una de sus residencias, y que no volvieran hasta al menos dos años más tarde, casados y con un hijo que nadie sabría que había sido concebido antes de la boda.

Harry estaba horrorizado al ver confirmadas sus sospechas.

—¡Lo sabías! Sabías todo esto y aún así… ¡sabías que Lily era mi madre y te has acostado conmigo!

—Sí, lo sabía, ¡claro que lo sabía! Imposible no hacerlo, eres exactamente igual que tu padre —escupió, con un gesto de asco tan sincero que a Harry se le encogió el estómago—. Pero si lo recuerdas, fuiste tú el que me persiguió como una perra en celo hasta meterse en mi cama.

El chico abrió la boca de golpe, indignado.

—¡No te perseguía como una perra en celo! Y además, eso da igual, porque yo no sabía quién eras, pero tú sí lo sabías todo de mí.

—¿Y qué más da? No es incesto, tú no eres hijo mío.

—¡Pero podría haberlo sido! Ni siquiera sabías si el hijo de Lily era tuyo o de James hasta que aparecí en tu barco, ¿no es así? —Snape no contestó, sólo lo miró con un odio que Harry estaba seguro de que se dirigía a su padre y no a él, pero no le importó—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo? ¿Fue para follarte a mi madre de nuevo o para vengarte de mi padre?

El capitán levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara con una tremenda bofetada, y Harry respondió dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada que hizo caer su sombrero.

Snape se masajeó la mandíbula despacio, tomándose su tiempo antes de hablar.

—No fue por nada de eso —dijo al fin, irguiéndose cuan largo era—. Créeme, tus padres no podrían estar más lejos de mis pensamientos mientras te follaba. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia.

Y, dando por zanjado el tema, recogió su sombrero y salió del camarote con un portazo, dejando al chico solo, con los puños apretados y la rabia bullendo en su interior.


	9. Chapter 9

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y, sobre todo, a los que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario: The crow over the window, Hibbie, The Box Pandora, Snape's Snake y Herenetsess.

Aquí os dejo el noveno y último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste.

OoOoO

Capítulo 9

HuSnape no volvió al camarote en toda la noche. De hecho, había decidido dormir en cubierta durante lo que quedaba de viaje. Aunque resultaba incómodo y hacía algo de frío, prefería soportar las inclemencias durante los pocos días que quedaban hasta llegar a puerto antes que compartir de nuevo camarote con el joven, o siquiera rebajarse a echarlo de él por despecho.

La tensión entre ambos era más que evidente. No volvieron a mencionar el asunto, pero sólo porque en los días que siguieron a su discusión apenas volvieron a hablarse.

Sin embargo, Harry no se podía seguir engañando por más tiempo: echaba de menos las manos y los labios del hombre, el calor de su cuerpo, el cosquilleo de su aliento junto a su piel, la seguridad que sentía entre sus brazos. Sabía que había sido injusto y que lo más probable era que sus razones para hacer el amor con él no fueran las que le reprochó. Quizá la atracción entre ambos era sincera y sólo había sucumbido al deseo, y nada más. Eso no era ningún crimen, ¿no? Pero Harry era más tozudo de lo que le convenía y no hizo nada para acortar la enorme distancia que los separaba de repente.

Y entonces, un día, el vigía gritó desde su cofa "¡Tierra a la vista!", y Harry se sintió caer en un pozo sin fondo. Estaban llegando a su destino, en pocas horas habrían de desembarcar, probablemente no volvería a ver a Snape nunca más y ni siquiera habían podido arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Subió corriendo al castillo de popa y se plantó ante él, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido y expresión inescrutable.

—¿Puedo hablar con vos, capitán? —dijo respetuosamente bajo la severa mirada del contramaestre, que estaba a su derecha.

—No es un buen momento.

—Es el único momento que tenemos.

Snape suspiró levemente y asintió de una cabezada.

—Está bien, de todos modos tengo que indicaros cómo habréis de proceder para realizar el pago del oro que nos debéis por haberos traído a puerto sano y salvo —dijo con voz fría e indiferente

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, el oro, sí, sí... —murmuró Harry, sin mucho interés en aquel asunto. Le parecía más crucial conseguir evitar que la aspereza del tono de Snape le afectara.

El capitán le cedió el timón a Malfoy, que lo tomó sin decir palabra, y los dos bajaron las escaleras para entrar en el barco. Sin embargo, en vez de dirigirse al camarote, como había imaginado Harry, Snape lo llevó a su cabina de mando.

En cuanto entraron, el hombre se situó frente a su silla, al otro lado de la mesa, interponiendo el mueble entre ambos a modo de barrera.

—Las instrucciones son claras: cuando toquemos tierra —dijo Snape, con el mismo aire desafecto y directo al grano que usara antes—, bajaréis junto a Neville. Vos solo, sin vuestros sirvientes. Él os acompañará a donde haga falta para que le entreguéis el oro que nos habíais prometido. Cuando él regrese con nuestra recompensa, vuestros dos amigos podrán desembarcar también de la nave, pero no antes.

—¿No te fías de mí? —repuso Harry, sin ocultar el tono herido de su voz.

Snape pareció vacilar, pero duró apenas un segundo.

—No se trata de que me fíe o no. Se trata del procedimiento habitual cuando dependemos de alguien ajeno para proveernos con nuestro botín. No puedo hacer excepciones. Los marineros no entenderían que procediera de manera diferente en esta ocasión. Si por mí fuera, ni siquiera aceptaría vuestro maldito oro, pero mis hombres han sufrido mucho en este viaje y se merecen la recompensa por la que tan duras pérdidas han soportado.

Harry intentó controlar sus impulsos, pero la urgencia de saber que tenían los minutos contados le hacía perder la cabeza.

—¿Sigues llamándome de vos? Ahora estamos solos, Severus, ¿ya no recuerdas la intimidad con que nos tratábamos antes cuando no había nadie alrededor? —Snape no contestó, sólo apretó más las mandíbulas y mantuvo la vista clavada al frente—. ¿No recuerdas las caricias? ¿Los jadeos? El tacto de tu piel junto a la mía? ¿Tan rápido eres capaz de olvidar?

—¿Olvidar? —dijo el hombre al fin, con rabia contenida—. No, yo no olvido. Lo mío es recordar. Siempre. Siempre recuerdo.

Harry lo observó con atención unos segundos.

—¿Por qué no quieres ya mi oro? —preguntó—. ¿Tanto te repugna el hijo de James Potter?

Ante tal acusación, el capitán se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso rápido, enojado.

—Esto es absurdo. Será mejor que vuelva a mi puesto, tengo muchas cosas que organizar antes del desembarco.

Pero Harry lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

—Lo siento, perdona. No te vayas, por favor. —La súplica inherente en su voz hizo que Snape se detuviera y, tomando aire, lo miró a los ojos.—. Yo… quiero disculparme por… por todo lo que pasó. La verdad es que no creo que te acostaras conmigo para vengarte de mi padre o por… —Sacudió la cabeza—. No creo nada de lo que dije, sólo estaba enfadado. —Lo miró con un brillo esperanzado en los ojos, como deseando que entendiera mucho más de lo que sus palabras expresaban, que comprendiera lo que su corazón trataba de comunicar sin lograrlo, pero el hombre no dio ninguna indicación en ningún sentido. Harry se mordió el labio un segundo antes de proseguir—. En fin, que sé que me he comportado como un crío y que por mi culpa estos días hemos estado separados cuando podríamos haber aprovechado mejor mi última semana en el barco…

—Sí. Es cierto. Se me ocurren mil maneras en que podríamos haber aprovechado mejor nuestros últimos días juntos, pero tú eres como el mar, que no se detiene nunca, ni siquiera cuando está en calma. Y ahora te das cuenta de que hubieras querido parar y hacer las cosas de forma diferente, pero ya es tarde para eso.

—Yo... —Harry se sentía tan desolado que no supo qué decir.

Hubo una larga pausa durante la cual ambos se observaron mutuamente en silencio. Finalmente, Snape la rompió con un susurro.

—Está bien. Disculpas aceptadas. No le des más vueltas.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me explicaste que…?

—No sigas por ahí —le atajó el hombre, visiblemente incómodo—. No tengo ninguna intención de volver a discutir contigo.

—No quiero discutir, sólo necesito entender por qué.

Snape suspiró y la fría coraza que lo protegía pareció ceder un poco.

—Al principio callé por razones prácticas. No tenía más interés en ti que el de conseguir el oro que nos habías prometido y, dado que estaba claro que no tenías ni idea de quién era yo, pensé que no era necesario sacar el tema a relucir. Después, cuando se te escapó que Neville te había hablado de mi pasado y no lo relacionaste con la historia de tus padres, me di cuenta de que el Duque van Dumbledore no te había explicado absolutamente nada de ellos, cosa que ignoraba, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde y consideré que decírtelo sólo haría que te cuestionaras mis motivos, que pensaras que no se había tratado más que de un plan mío para llevarte a la cama por… por cualquiera de las perversas razones que, de hecho, se te ocurrieron cuando te enteraste.

—No confiabas en que pudiera creerte —concluyó Harry, abatido.

—Y no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

—¡Porque lo guardaste en secreto! Si hubieras sido sincero desde el principio, yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Me hubieras creído, entonces? ¿Después de haber hecho el amor contigo hubieras creído que no lo había hecho por motivos oscuros? ¡Soy un pirata! La gente siempre piensa lo peor de mí por costumbre.

—Me lo podías haber dicho el primer día.

Snape suspiró con aire cansado.

—Sí, debería haberlo hecho —admitió, muy serio—. Así nada de esto habría ocurrido. Nunca te habrías colado en mi cama ni tampoco en mi corazón.

Harry se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Qué? —dijo—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Debería haber sido honesto contigo desde el primer momento —continuó Snape como si nada. Como si no le acabara de confesar sus sentimientos abiertamente—. Pero, al fin y al cabo, soy el capitán de un buque pirata. Mi principal interés, igual que el de los hombres a mi cargo, es el oro, y si te hubiera dicho quién era… —Se encogió de hombros—. Todo el mundo cree que maté a tus padres. Estaba seguro de que si conocieras mi identidad me odiarías y, entonces, ni bajo amenaza de herir a tus sirvientes accederías a pagar. No podía arriesgar el botín de mi tripulación por algo tan banal como la verdad.

—¿Banal? Es la búsqueda de la verdad lo que me llevó a Sicilia, para empezar. Es la razón de que tú y yo nos hayamos conocido. Y de que también te hayas… colado en mi corazón —admitió.

Snape se dio media vuelta, apartándose del chico y evitando sus ojos.

—Sí, bueno. De todos modos ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros.

—No tiene por qué serlo —dijo Harry, esperanzado.

—Mucho me temo que sí. Y ahora tendrás que excusarme, pero he de subir a cubierta, tenemos que prepararnos para desembarcar.

Harry lo sujetó de los brazos.

—Pero… quizá podamos… a lo mejor podemos…

—¡Nada! ¡No podemos nada! —se impacientó Snape—. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Entiendo que eres un señorito que se ha criado entre riquezas y estás muy acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya, pero debes aprender que no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos. Ni siquiera tú. ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a acabar esto? ¿En algún momento has llegado a creer que viviríamos juntos y seríamos felices por siempre jamás? ¿Pero en qué mundo vives, Harry? ¿Acaso piensas que tu abuelo permitiría eso? ¿Crees que el gran von Dumbledore dejaría que su nieto retozara libremente con el ex prometido de su hija, un capitán pirata, para más señas?

—No me importa lo que diga mi abuelo.

—Te importará cuando te desherede y tengas que vivir en la más absoluta pobreza, tú, que estás tan habituado a las comodidades.

—Me da igual la riqueza de mi abuelo. Que me desherede, si le viene en gana. Yo sólo quiero ser feliz.

—¡Feliz! ¡Ja! —rió Snape, con amargura—. ¿Cómo ibas a ser feliz sabiendo todo lo que perdiste por estar conmigo, un pobre desgraciado que te dobla la edad? Cada día pensarías con rencor y añoranza en aquello a lo que renunciaste y en lo bien que podrías estar viviendo si no te hubieras precipitado al elegirme. Me culparías de tu miseria. Acabarías odiándome.

—¡Jamás! —dijo Harry, con firmeza.

El capitán puso expresión amarga.

—¿Y cómo viviríamos? ¿Te unirías a mi tripulación? ¿Te convertirías en un pirata por mí? ¿En un forajido? Porque sabes que yo no puedo pisar tierra por mucho tiempo sin que vengan a por mí. Soy un hombre buscado en varios países.

—Lo solucionaríamos. Encontraríamos la manera.

Snape negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—Imposible. No puedo condenarte a una vida de peligros. No puedo convertirte en lo que soy yo. No voy a hacerte eso.

El chico frunció los labios con rabia unos segundos y después escupió:

—Eres un cobarde.

Snape retrocedió un paso, como golpeado por aquel insulto, y después se acercó tanto a Harry que el joven pudo sentir su aliento en el rostro y notó que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así. No soy ningún cobarde, ¿me oyes?

—Te da miedo enamorarte. Te da miedo ser feliz. Y no voy a dejar que tomes esta decisión por mí.

—Me temo que no tienes otra opción. Cuando lleguemos a puerto bajarás del barco o haré que mis hombres te arrojen al muelle. Tú decides.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo con decisión y se acercó a la salida de la cabina con rápidas zancadas.

—¡Espera! Por favor, no dejes que lo nuestro acabe así. No nos despidamos con una discusión.

Snape se detuvo cuando su mano ya estaba sobre el pomo de la puerta. Vaciló unos instantes, suspiró y se giró otra vez hacia el chico.

—Tienes razón. Acabémoslo bien. No tendremos otra ocasión de arreglarlo.

El joven se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Los ojos le escocían, pero se obligó a ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por la emoción.

—Te voy a echar tanto de menos.

El capitán cerró los ojos un segundo.

—Yo también. —Volvió a abrirlos y Harry vio que estaban empañados por una expresión de profunda tristeza—. Lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros ha sido… es algo que no voy a olvidar nunca, pero es necesario saber cuándo decir adiós. Y ahora ha llegado el momento de nuestra despedida.

—Quizá nos... —murmuró el chico, con un nudo en la garganta—. Nos volveremos a ver algún día… ¿no?

—Quizá… —respondió Snape—. O quizá nos reencontremos en otra vida.

Una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios y Harry se apresuró a tomarle la palabra.

—Sí, en una vida mejor. Menos complicada. Una vida que podamos compartir hasta el final y en la que podamos querernos, libres de problemas que nos amarguen la existencia… —El chico sonrió también, imaginando ese futuro soñado, y se inclinó hacia delante para besar al hombre, que lo rodeó suavemente con los brazos—. Sí, va a ser así. Seguro. La tinta mágica con la que escribiste sobre mi espalda hará que nos reencontremos. —Se miraron unos largos segundos, absortos cada uno en el alma del otro—. Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo —murmuró Harry al final, junto a los labios del hombre, en voz muy baja.

Snape asintió y lo besó de nuevo dulcemente. Después se apartó despacio de él, como si no quisiera, pero supiera que no había otra opción.

—Tenemos que ir a cubierta. Le tienes que explicar a tus sirvientes el procedimiento a seguir cuando lleguemos a puerto.

Una idea cruzó la mente del chico.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas tú a buscar el oro, en vez de Neville?

El capitán pareció considerarlo durante un instante, pero desechó la idea de inmediato.

—No, Harry. Es mejor que nos despidamos en el barco, créeme. —Acarició su frente con delicadeza, apartando un rebelde mechón de pelo—. Sabemos cuál es el final, no lo alarguemos más de lo necesario. Sólo nos causaría más sufrimiento.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y parpadeó con fuerza, intentando deshacerse del molesto escozor en los ojos. Snape lo condujo fuera de la cabina, regresaron a cubierta y el chico fue a hablar con sus amigos, que estaban extáticos por saber que pronto desembarcarían. Charlaban sin cesar, haciendo planes para cuando regresaran al hogar.

—Ya casi puedo saborear la cerveza del Riverside Arms. El viejo Albert debe de haberme echado de menos —dijo Ron alegremente.

—Desde luego. O, más bien, habrá echado de menos tu bolsa de monedas. Te gastas ahí la mitad de lo que ganas. —Se burló Hermione—. Yo quiero comprobar en qué estado se encuentra la biblioteca. Me temo que si no estoy yo ahí para volver a ordenar los libros que va sacando Lord von Dumbledore, Bertie no mueve un dedo para hacerlo.

—"Soy mayordomo, no bibliotecario" —dijo Ron, imitando a la perfección la voz aguda y la pose altiva del mayordomo.

—¡Exacto! —Se rió la chica—. ¡Lo has clavado!

Pero Harry no escuchaba nada de lo que decían. Su atención estaba centrada en exclusiva en el hombre que, desde lo alto del castillo de popa, daba órdenes a los piratas para que se preparasen para atracar en cuanto llegaran a puerto.

Si iban a ser los últimos instantes cerca de él, no pensaba perderse ni uno solo de sus movimientos ni de las sutiles inflexiones de su voz. Quería grabarlos en su memoria para llevarlos siempre consigo.

OoOoOoO

Un par de horas más tarde la nave arribó a puerto y Harry desembarcó seguido por Neville, que parecía muy satisfecho de que el capitán le hubiese confiado la responsabilidad de asegurar la transacción. Harry tenía que entregarle el dinero acordado a él y cuando el marinero lo llevara al barco el capitán liberaría a sus amigos.

—¿Qué harás al final, Neville? —preguntó mientras descendían por la pasarela—. ¿Dejarás la vida de pirata y te volverás un hombre honrado? ¿Quizá comprarás una parcela de tierra y te convertirás en tu propio amo?

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero el joven marinero mantenía la vista al frente, como intentando ver a dónde lo conducirían sus pasos, qué vida le esperaba más adelante.

—No lo sé, milord. No estoy seguro. Quizá me apunte a un último viaje con mis compañeros y me retire definitivamente de esta vida en el mar cuando lleguemos al siguiente puerto.

—Bueno, si algún día te encuentras en la capital, ven a visitarme.

—Sí algún día me encuentro en la capital, seguramente acabaré con el cuello en el extremo de una soga. —Se rió—. Los de mi calaña no somos muy bienvenidos por allí.

Harry lo miró y frunció el ceño. Estaba en lo cierto, sin duda; las leyes contra la piratería eran muy severas en el país y la mayoría de los juicios y las subsiguientes ejecuciones se llevaban a cabo en Londres. Por un instante se imaginó viviendo así, en el filo de la navaja, y se preguntó si sería capaz de aguantarlo. Si sería capaz de vivir cada día en peligro, huyendo, perseguido, sabiendo que había gente que lo quería muerto. No. Probablemente no podría soportarlo. Snape tenía razón.

Sonrió de nuevo a Neville y empezaron a alejarse despacio por el muelle. No quería girarse. No lo haría. Sin embargo, finalmente no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo hacia atrás, hacia el barco pirata. En el lateral del casco se destacaba el nombre de la nave en letras grandes y negras: "El príncipe de los mares".

Desvió la mirada hacia arriba y vio allí al capitán observándolo, firme y con expresión grave, despidiéndose de él en silencio; un pie descansando en un saliente de la proa, el codo apoyado sobre la rodilla y la mano contraria sujetando el pomo de su espada envainada. Era una imagen magnífica y se alegró de haberse dado la vuelta y haber podido contemplarla.

Se sintió tentado de decirle adiós al capitán con la mano, pero se lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo.

Tenía la sensación de estar equivocándose; le parecía que le daba la espalda a algo excepcional, que estaba desaprovechando una oportunidad única e irrepetible, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Quizá en otra vida... —susurró para sí mismo.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y siguió caminando sin volver a mirar atrás.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el futuro salvador del mundo mágico, golpeteaba su pupitre con los dedos sin cesar. El profesor Snape estaba dando clase sobre los antídotos más efectivos contra el veneno de dragón enano de Namibia y Harry no creía haber escuchado nada tan aburrido como aquello en la vida. Para él, de todas las asignaturas de aquel primer curso en Hogwarts, Pociones era sin duda la peor.

En cierto momento, Snape se detuvo frente a la ventana y la luz exterior recortó su silueta de un negro más profundo. Harry dejó de repiquetear y se lo quedó mirando, absorto, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo olvidado desde hacía tiempo. No sabía lo que era, pero tenía una sensación de algo conocido que no podía identificar. Era como una palabra que tienes en la punta de la lengua pero de la que no te puedes acordar. Como una canción que ronda por tu cabeza pero que, por más que lo intentas, no acabas de dar con la melodía correcta.

Le pareció notar un murmullo acompasado, como de olas; y una brisa salada y cálida acariciándole el rostro. Pero entonces todas esas sensaciones desaparecieron de golpe y volvió a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de que el profesor Snape había dejado de hablar y lo observaba con expresión extraña. Por algún inexplicable motivo, sintió que se ruborizaba y agachó la cabeza.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor —dijo la voz profunda del profesor.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Nadie ha dicho ni hecho nada! —protestó Hermione.

—Que sean veinte —dijo Snape.

Harry levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo. El hombre seguía con la vista clavada en él. ¿Estaría recordando él también algo imposible?

De repente, sin embargo, Snape apretó las mandíbulas y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su silla, el frufrú de la túnica acompañando cada uno de sus pasos como el rumor del oleaje. El mar, incluso cuando está en calma, nunca se detiene. Harry sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse. ¿Por qué había pensado en el mar? ¿Por qué había pensado que nunca se detenía, cuando él sólo había visitado la playa en dos ocasiones y en ninguna de ellas estuvo el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a conclusiones tan profundas y alegóricas?

—¿Tú crees que es posible que ya hayamos vivido antes? —le preguntó a Hermione en un susurro, aprovechando que el profesor estaba haciendo unas anotaciones en la pizarra.

La chica lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hablas de la reencarnación o algo así?

—¿Reencarna-qué?

—Muchas religiones orientales creen en la vida después de la vida. Pero no una vida inmaterial, como el cielo de la religión cristiana, sino una vida física en la que el alma vuelve a nacer al mundo para desarrollar un nuevo ciclo vital.

Snape se giró de golpe, intentando ver quién cuchicheaba, pero los dos chicos fijaron la vista en sus pergaminos, muy quietos, hasta que el hombre volvió a darse la vuelta.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó la chica cuando el peligro hubo pasado.

—No, por nada. No sé por qué se me ha ocurrido.

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza unos segundos, pero después negó con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la lección.

Harry, en cambio, se pasó el resto del rato dibujando en su pergamino, en lugar de prestar atención a la clase. No solía garabatear porque el dibujo no se le daba muy bien pero, sin saber por qué, aquel día se sentía inspirado.

—¡Caray! ¡Es un barco pirata! —dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, ensimismado. Levantó la cabeza y vio que ya habían salido casi todos los alumnos de la clase. Fue a recoger sus cosas del pupitre y entonces reparó en lo que había dibujado sin darse cuenta—. ¡Vaya, es verdad! Un barco pirata —dijo, sorprendido—. No sé por qué se me habrá ocurrido hacer esto.

El profesor Snape, que pasaba por su lado en aquel momento para salir del aula, miró el dibujo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿En eso ha estado perdiendo el tiempo durante mi clase? ¡Piratas! Eran unos criminales, ¿lo sabe, Potter? No me extraña que le resulten tan fascinantes. —Le dedicó una sonrisa de desdén y añadió—: Otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—¡Eh! ¡No es justo! —se quejó Ron—. La clase ya ha acabado.

Snape sonrió con burla.

—¿Pretende hacerme creer que este dibujo lo ha hecho en los segundos que hace que ha terminado la clase, Weasley?

Y, sin decir nada más, salió por la puerta.

—¡Maldito murciélago! —dijo Ron—. Pero no hagas caso de lo que ha dicho de que son criminales, a mí me chiflan las historias de piratas. Conozco una buenísima que relata una batalla entre corsarios y tritones, ¿quieres que te la cuente?

—Me encantará escucharla —dijo Harry.

Echó una última y larga mirada al dibujo, envuelto en un sentimiento de nostalgia que ignoraba de dónde procedía, y después, en un susurro, lanzó un hechizo para borrarlo definitivamente del pergamino.

FIN

* * *

Hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de que no tiene un final realmente feliz, ya que Harry y Severus no han podido disfrutar de su amor con libertad.

Pero mi historia incluye un regalo para vosotras, mis queridas lectoras, y es el reto de que imaginéis las muchas vidas que pueden haber vivido estos dos a lo largo de los siglos que separan mi historia de la de los libros de Harry Potter.

"El príncipe de los mares" está ambientada a finales del siglo XVI y la saga de libros escritos por J. a finales del siglo XX. Esto da mucho margen para que las almas de Severus y Harry se hayan reencontrado muchas veces, en muchos lugares y situaciones distintas, y con finales muy diferentes para sus historias.

Os desafío a que creéis esas historias, ya sea sobre el papel o únicamente en vuestra imaginación. Buscad maneras de que se vuelvan a encontrar a lo largo del tiempo. Incluso, por qué no, ambientadas en el futuro, mucho después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Hogwarts. O en el pasado. Al fin y al cabo, Severus es un nombre que suena mucho a latín, ¿no? ¿Sería posible que se hubieran conocido ya antes, durante la época del Imperio Romano?

¡Inventad, fantasead, cread, imaginad, vivid las nuevas vidas de nuestros protagonistas! De esa manera, mi historia será vuestra también. Y será infinita. Y, si habéis disfrutado leyéndola, disfrutaréis aún más continuándola de mil maneras diferentes.

Un abrazo a todas.


End file.
